


Senseless

by OldBearS (OldBearSoul)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angustía, Drama, HarryPotter - Freeform, M/M, Romance, snarry
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:13:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 21
Words: 61,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23583646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldBearSoul/pseuds/OldBearS
Summary: Durante una batalla contra el señor oscuro, Harry recibe un hechizo intentando proteger a su maestro de pociones. Todo parece indicar que no hubo daño y que el hechizo falló: pero no fue así. Uno a uno Harry ira perdiendo los sentidos y todas sus facultades, dejara de saborear, de oler, de escuchar, sentir y ver, además dejara de hablar e incluso dejara de respirar. Al final Harry se convertirá en un cascaron y nadie sabe cómo revertirlo. Mientras buscan una cura alguien tiene que cuidarlo, ¿y quién mejor protector que Severus Snape?SNARRY
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	1. Desastre

**Capítulo 1. Desastre.**

Ese domingo había sido apacible, demasiado a ojos de Severus, pero no había razón para sospechar que algo malo pasaría; craso error.

Cuando el año escolar recién comenzaba los de séptimo se reunieron entre ellos para planear algo importante —o por lo menos importante para adolescentes de 17 y 18 años. Lograron pedir un permiso especial para tener una salida “extra” a Hogsmade porque estaban planeando una especie de baile para navidad antes de que las vacaciones empezaran el 10 de diciembre y, aunque todavía estaban a mediados de octubre, le explicaron al director y a los jefes de casa que necesitaban adquirir las cosas con tiempo porque entre exámenes y estudios, tiempo era lo que menos tenían.

Obviamente Dumbledore aceptó con alegría, el viejo estrafalario estaba encantado con la idea del baile-fiesta que estaban planeando sus alumnos, y entendía el porqué de comprar ciertas cosas con anticipación. Incluso muchos de la casa de las serpientes estaban emocionados por ese baile y, de cierta forma, colocaban las diferencias que tenían con otras casas para colaborar, eso le alegraba aún más.

Los de ultimo año habían vivido tantos malos ratos gracias a Voldemort—y vivían, porque aún seguía vivo— que habían decidido pasar su último año de la mejor forma que pudieran y así, entre Voldemort y exámenes, podrían tener algo que recordar. Obviamente los seguidores del señor oscuro que en su mayoría pertenecían a las serpientes no estaban tan de acuerdo con eso, pero no iban a intervenir en algo que se haría en el colegio.

El plan era simple: dos bailes inolvidables o por lo menos pretendían que fueran inolvidables. Uno se haría antes de las vacaciones de navidad, sería un baile de disfraces, pero tenía un bonus, seria por temática. Por grupos se disfrazarían de algo, lo que más les gustara y lo representarían en el baile. El que no quisiera participar en la temática podía escoger un disfraz cualquiera, pero muchos ya estaban emocionados con la idea. Algunos iban a ser un grupo de piratas, unas chicas de Hufflepuf serían unas princesas Disney, otros representarían series o películas, incluso los profesores podían participar. No solo sería el disfraz, sino también hacer una pequeña presentación, se estaba hablando hasta de un concurso y premios.

En el baile incluirían a los de sexto curso también, pero solo los de séptimo estaban dentro de la planificación.

El segundo baile, que se haría antes de la graduación tenia temática de “una noche en parís”, una idea mucho más sencilla y repetida, pero que a las chicas les hacía mucha más ilusión.

Dumbledore les ofreció ayuda con la decoración, pero los encargados dijeron que era algo que querían hacer entre ellos y el director cedió un poco.

Así que ese domingo, a mediados de octubre, un grupo de estudiantes de séptimo año fue a Hogsmade acompañados por un obligado Severus Snape. La mayoría de los chicos compraría su disfraz el 30 de ese mes, cuando fuera la salida de todos a Hogsmade, pero la comisión de organización debía salir antes para ir comprando los preparativos, y en la salida general comprarían su disfraz.

Por supuesto que en esa comisión estaba parte del trio de oro. Hermione Granger era una de las encargadas principales de la organización del baile y Harry, aunque no era mucho de ese tipo de cosas, le hacía ilusión participar en cosas “normales” de adolescentes como organizar un baile, y estaba ayudando mucho en la preparación. Ron no se involucraba demasiado y aunque la salida resultaba algo atractiva, decidió quedarse en el castillo a “estudiar”, aunque todos sabían que solo se quedaría a dormir.

La comisión que había salido era pequeña: dos Slytherins, tres Hufflepuff, cuatro Ravenclaw y cuatro Gryffindors, y en vista de eso Dumbledore dijo que solo necesitaban a un maestro, y como Minerva estaba resolviendo unos asuntos fuera del colegio y Lupin estaba débil por que el día anterior fue luna llena, el director declaró que Snape sería el idóneo para acompañar al pequeño grupo.

—Tienes más profesores—Snape había dicho de mala gana cuando el director le contó la noticia en su despacho.

—Sí, pero en estos tiempos de guerra no quiero que mis niños estén con alguien que no sepa actuar rápido. Y mis otros profesores no están tan capacitados como tú.

Y Snape tuvo que callar y aceptar.

Por lo menos, los alumnos que conformaban la comisión entendían que debían comportarse, y más cuando les informaron que sería Snape quien iría con ellos. Y ahí estaba, vigilando desde fuera de las tiendas a los alumnos. Al principio entraban todos juntos en la misma tienda y él podía verlos desde las puertas, pero luego empezaron a separarse según veían diferentes cosas que llamaban su atención y se le hizo más sencillo quedarse fuera aun con el frio que hacia ese día.

Hermione veía la lista de las cosas que aún les faltaban, por lo menos no eran tantas, porque el tiempo de salida ya se les estaba agotando. Harry la veía con cara divertida, su amiga se estresaba tan solo con la decoración de un baile.

— ¿La azul o la gris? —preguntaba ella mientras señalaba dos cintas de decorar.

—La gris—respondió sin dudar—combina mejor con lo demás.

Ella asintió dándole la razón y tomó cinco rollos de cinta mientras veía la lista. Los demás se estaban encargando de otras cosas, así que debía preguntarles cómo iban sus avances.

— ¿Crees que Snape esté sufriendo allá afuera? —dijo Harry de la nada viendo a través de la ventana de la tienda desde donde podía ver la silueta del maestro de pociones.

—Probablemente—soltó ella con una risilla—no se veía muy contento de acompañarnos.

—Quisiera salir a hablarle un momento.

Hermione lo vio alzando una ceja, sabia los sentimientos que tenía su amigo hacia el profesor y, aunque en un principio le dijo a Harry todos los contra que tenía, sabía que su amigo había pasado por demasiadas cosas y tenía derecho a estar enamorado, aunque Snape le rompería el corazón rápidamente si se llegaba a enterar de esos sentimientos.

Por lo menos Harry y Snape tenían una especie de amistad-compañerismo que nació cuando el mayor tuvo que darle lecciones privadas de hechizos desde el sexto año. Entre clase y clase y el conocimiento de que el mayor era un espía para Dumbledore, la hostilidad entre ambos dio paso a la tregua amable, y de ahí pasaron a tener cierta camaradería entre ambos, el problema fue que Harry se enamoró.

Comenzó a sentirse atraído por la clara inteligencia del hombre mayor, luego por su voz, por la calma que le transmitía el tenerlo cerca. Después solo esperaba ansioso las sesiones de entrenamiento para verle y hablar con él.

Fue muy duro aceptar que se había enamorado. Se sentía prisionero de ese sentimiento y para las vacaciones de verano se lo contó todo a sus amigos en una forma de desahogo. Ron lo tomó con claro desagrado y Hermione intentó explicarle las razones por las que no debería enamorarse del profesor, entre ellas la primera es que no sería correspondido. Pero conforme los días pasaban y veían en Harry una felicidad y esperanza que no tenía desde que Sirius casi muere y las pesadillas se volvieron recurrentes, ellos entendieron que quizás era un escape de su amigo de la cruel realidad que le había tocado vivir, y decidieron apoyarlo.

—No puedes hablarle frente a todos.

—Lo sé—suspiró Harry y pareció decaído.

Hermione tuvo un plan y, acercándose a su oído para que nadie más en la tienda les escuchara, le susurró algo que al otro le hizo reír y asentir. Harry le dijo que volvería en un segundo y salió de la tienda.

Snape lo vio salir de la tienda sin Hermione y levantó una ceja con duda. Desde que habían llegado a Hogsmade esos dos no se había separado para nada. El chico le dio una mirada rápida y caminó hasta una tienda de libros antiguos. Era más que obvio que no necesitaban nada de esa tienda para la fiesta.

Snape vio las calles llenas de personas que iban y venían, no había ningún peligro cercano y lo más probable era que continuara de esa forma así que encaminó sus pasos hasta la tienda en la que Potter había entrado y lo vio revisando uno de los libros de la estantería.

—Dudo mucho que necesiten un libro acerca de los distintos grosores de cristalería en pociones señor Potter. —dijo cuando leyó el título de lo que leía el otro.

Harry sonrió cuando lo escuchó, fue buena idea entrar a un lugar en donde claramente no necesitaría nada para que el otro lo siguiera.

—No sabe si quiero disfrazarme de maestro de pociones. —respondió ocultando su sonrisa tras el libro.

La tienda se encontraba vacía, tan solo estaba un hombre bastante mayor detrás del mostrador que parecía estar leyendo, y de todas formas estaba muy lejos para escucharlos o interesarse en ellos.

— ¿Y ya compró su disfraz? —dijo Snape con clara diversión, aunque manteniendo su rostro inexpresivo.

—Aun no, —bajó el libro y le dedicó al otro una media sonrisa—pensé que talvez podía usar una de sus túnicas.

Snape se quedó estático por un segundo, eso a sus oídos había sonado bastante sugestivo, demasiado en verdad. Quizás solo se estaba confundiendo, aunque últimamente había escuchado las palabras de Potter como si tuviesen doble sentido, pero no podían tenerlo ¿o sí?

Iba a contestar pero lo peor que podía pasar hizo acto de presencia: mortifagos.

Escucharon gritos de muchas personas viniendo de la calle y Severus supo lo que era cuando la marca comenzó a doler.

—Quédate aquí—le dijo a Harry y salió de la tienda.

Harry no le hizo nada de caso—como era de suponer— y salió tras él.

Era un grupo de mortifagos, cinco para ser exactos, con las caras descubiertas atacando a las personas. Severus solo pensó en dos cosas: proteger a los alumnos y no descubrir su fachada. Fue difícil en verdad, pero con la ayuda de los que estaban atacando a los mortifagos pudo lanzar hechizos sin tener que enfrentarse a ellos cara a cara. El problema fue que eran fuertes y unos minutos después llegó Voldemort.

Los chicos se habían escondido en una de las tiendas junto con un grupo de personas, Severus ya había activado un prendedor hechizado que Dumbledore le había dado para casos como ese, pero lógicamente la ayuda tardaría en llegar.

Tres de los mortifagos estaban muertos, pero la llegada de Voldemort empeoraba aún más las cosas. El señor oscuro vio a Snape emerger de un callejón y erróneamente pensó que el maestro de pociones se había unido a sus mortifagos para ayudarlos.

Harry se encontraba luchando, desde que lo vieron se había convertido en el blanco de los mortifagos, pero a su lado estaba Hermione apoyándole y dos hombres que estaban protegiendo a sus familias ocultas.

—Al parecer no tengo que esssperar mucho másss para eliminarte—dijo Voldemort y Harry se adelantó a enfrentarle dejando a los otros combatiendo a los mortifagos restantes.

Severus se las arregló para parecer que luchaba junto a los mortifagos cuando vio que Harry se las estaba arreglando en general contra Voldemort, pero no tardaron en llegar cuatro enemigos más y la balanza se inclinó a ellos.

Por suerte llegaron refuerzos del lado de la luz, y entre estos estaba el director. Mientras Severus luchaba por controlar a los mortifagos y vigilar a Harry, este y dos aurores se enfrentaban a Voldemort. Cuando el señor oscuro vio que quizás no podría ganar esa pelea deicidio retirarse sin dejar de lanzar maldiciones. Muchas de las infraestructuras estaban siendo golpeadas y tuvieron que sacar a las personas que se escondían porque se iban a colapsar. Snape intentó poner a salvo al grupo de estudiantes y no vio que, al estar en la batalla, Voldemort lanzó su último hechizo en dirección a él—porque quería golpear a Dumbledore que se había acercado a sacar a los alumnos. Pero Harry si lo vio y reaccionó a tiempo. El lord se había girado para desaparecer y no vio cuando Harry se lanzó para proteger al maestro de pociones recibiendo todo el impacto del hechizo.

Después de recibir todo el impacto en su pecho, Harry se desmayó sintiendo como Severus intentaba levantarlo en brazos y escuchando a Hermione gritando su nombre.

…………………………………………………………

—Señor Potter, ¿es que usted no puede durar más de dos meses sin tener que dormir en una cama de enfermería?

Snape había visto a Harry despertar ligeramente y se había sentido relajado al fin, pero eso no iba a evitar que dijera uno de sus habituales comentarios sarcásticos. Harry parpadeó varias veces hasta acostumbrarse a la luz que le rodeaba e intentó enfocar su vista en la persona a un lado de su cama, había reconocido la voz de Severus. Buscó sus lentes que estaban a un lado de la cama antes de contestar.

—Cuanto más tiempo pase en la enfermería menos tengo que estar en su clase, Snape.

Snape levantó una ceja y no pudo evitar sonreír un poco.

—Al parecer el hechizo no le golpeó lo suficiente—el maestro de pociones chasqueó la lengua y Harry rió.

Severus quiso agregar algo más pero sintió la llegada de alguien a la enfermería y cambió su relajado rostro por su máscara habitual. Madam Pomfrey entraba acompañada de Albus Dumbledore.

El director le hizo un asentimiento a Severus, sonriendo ligeramente.

—El hechizo que le coloqué me avisó que había despertado joven Potter—dijo la bruja con una sonrisa acercándose a la cama, no perdió tiempo y comenzó a pasar su varita por encima de Potter revisándolo. — Ya lo había revisado antes y no encontré nada, esto es solo un último chequeo de rutina.

— ¿Entonces puedo irme?

Ella le dijo que tendría que quedarse hasta después de mediodía, solo para estar seguros, pero que no tenía que estar por mucho tiempo en la enfermería.

—No perderás tus clases de pociones en la tarde—dijo Albus con un tono jocoso.

Poppy no entendió mucho el doble significado y pensó que Harry estaba preocupado por perder clases —era su último año, así que era normal que le preocupara eso—, Severus bufó y Harry solo apretó los labios intentando no reír.

Harry había pasado un día completo durmiendo. Ya era lunes cuando despertó y, aunque Pomfrey dijera que sus análisis resultaban bien todos estaban preocupados del hecho de que no despertara.

Severus entendió que ya no necesitaría estar preocupado y dijo que solo estaba ahí para ver si las pociones que le habían suministrado estaban funcionando bien, y ya que el muchacho se encontraba recuperado, volvería a su aula a prepararse para la siguiente clase. Cuando se encaminó fuera de la enfermería se encontró de frente con dos Gryffindor que lo miraron de forma expectante.

—Ya despertó—dijo simplemente y siguió su camino luego de ver la cara de alegría que ponían los dos.

Cuando llegó a su aula, se preparó para recibir a los Hufflepuf y los Slytherins de quinto año, ese día tocaba repasar una poción sencilla —por lo menos a ojos de Severus— así que no asumiría demasiado de su capacidad de vigilancia.

Los chicos llegaron, se colocaron en pareja y empezaron a trabajar. Mientras pasaba de un lado a otro a través de las mesas no pudo evitar pensar en Harry. Ese terco Gryffindor que el día anterior había recibido un hechizo que iba directo a Severus.

 _“No tenía que haberme protegido”_ pensaba mientras corregía a un alumno la forma de cortar un ingrediente _“No entiendo por qué lo hizo”._

Snape tomó aire y decidió pensar en eso. Los lunes a las 8 tenía pautados entrenamientos con Harry, el chico había estado en la enfermería y no practicarían nada para que descansara, pero aprovecharía que iría a su despacho para decirle que no volviera a arriesgar su vida de esa forma. No conocían el hechizo que lo había golpeado, ni siquiera escucharon cuando Voldemort lo pronuncio, y por un instante temieron que fuera algo letal. Potter no debía estarse poniendo como escudo humano tan fácilmente.


	2. El gusto

**Capítulo 2. El gusto.**

Cuando Hermione y Ron llegaron a la enfermería luego de que Severus saliera, la chica lo abrazó con tanta fuerza que casi le saca todo el aire del cuerpo.

—Con cuidado señorita Granger—dijo Pomfrey viéndola con reproche—el joven Potter necesita descansar.

Dumbledore sonrió y disculpó a Hermione diciendo que era obvio que ellos habían estado asustados por Harry, y salió de la enfermería para darle un momento a los amigos. Pomfrey se dirigió a su propia oficina diciendo que podían quedarse unos minutos, pero que nada de abrazos monstruosos y Hermione se sonrojó por lo que había hecho.

—Nos diste un buen susto—dijo Ron mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro a Harry.

Hermione no pudo evitar abrazarle de nuevo y él tuvo que convencerla de que estaba realmente bien, la chica se había asustado bastante cuando lo vio caer luego de que el hechizo le impactó.

Le contó luego acerca de cómo Voldemort había huido y que el maestro de pociones cargó al chico hasta llevarlo a un lugar seguro. Harry no pudo evitar sentirse feliz al saber eso y solo deseó haber estado consiente. Se imaginó lo que sería ser levantado por el mayor, aferrarse a su pecho mientras el otro le sujetaba con fuerza para no dejarle caer. Ron hizo una broma acerca de que probablemente había lucido como una princesa en apuros, pero a Harry no le importó.

Pomfrey volvió a aparecer luego de un rato diciendo que Harry tenía que comer y que lo haría en la enfermería y los otros dos tuvieron que obedecer y dirigirse al gran comedor.

Harry había estado tantas veces en la enfermería que solia estar acostumbrado a las “comidas nutritivas y adecuadas” que le daba Pomfrey, pero no pudo evitar hacer una mueca cuando Madam Pomfrey le puso en frente una bandeja con un plato de sopa y le advirtió que si no se la terminaba, no podía salir de ahí. Ella lo dejó solo para dirigirse a su despacho.

—Y recuerde Potter—dijo antes de cerrar la puerta—tengo toda la enfermería hechizada para estar al tanto de mis pacientes, si no se la come, la tira o la desaparece con un hechizo, yo lo sabré.

Harry suspiró cuando se quedó solo resignado a que tendría que comer esa sopa. De entre todas las comidas la que menos le gustaba era la sopa, sentía que era como beber un jugo salado usando cuchara, pero no le quedaba de otra.

Hundió la cuchara en el líquido turbio. Sintió un ligero cosquilleo en su pecho y se rascó ligeramente. Levantó la cuchara y la llevó hasta su boca.

—Esta desabrida—dijo. —aunque quizás Madam Pomfrey mandó a hacerla así apropósito.

Volvió a sentir el cosquilleo en su pecho, esta vez un poco más fuerte, y se rascó intentando aplacarlo. _“Seguramente es un hilo suelto de esta bata de enfermería”_

Terminó de comer la sopa con bastante desgana, y más por que casi no le encontraba sabor, así que fue bastante feliz cuando terminó. No le hizo ningún comentario sobre el sabor de la comida a Madam Pomfrey, seguramente ella diría algo como _“la comida aquí debe ser nutritiva, no deliciosa”_ , así que solo esperó que le dejaran salir una hora después.

Antes de salir de la enfermería recibió la visita de Lupin, el mago no había podido verlo antes porque había estado haciendo unos encargos fuera del colegio por petición de Dumbledore, pero le mandaba todos los buenos deseos que Sirius no podía darle en persona por tener que seguir oculto. Remus se quedó con él hasta que le dieron el alta pues a esa hora no tenía clases que dar.

A Harry le dieron un permiso para faltar a clases —pociones incluida— que no desaprovechó y se recostó en su cama a leer un poco. Había encontrado gran fascinación año y medio antes por las novelas: de romance, policiacas, de terror, de lo que fuera. De niño—cuando podía claro está— le gustaban mucho los cuentos infantiles, pero en cuanto entró a Hogwarts, entre magia, clases y Voldemort, no le quedaba mucho tiempo para leer de ocio. Hasta que había recuperado ese habito con las novelas.

Se encontraba leyendo _La Dama de las Camelias,_ si Hermione le veía seguramente le diría que se pusiera a leer algún libro de clases, pero él no tenía ganas de estudiar en ese momento.

Durante su lectura el pecho volvió a molestarle un poco, pero intentó concentrarse en el libro y dejarlo pasar.

Cuando finalizaron las clases Ron subió a buscarlo a las habitaciones acompañado de Hermione.

— ¿Hay alguien más contigo en la habitación? —preguntó ella desde la puerta sin animarse a entrar y encontrar a algún compañero de los chicos semidesnudos.

—Todo limpio—contestó Harry cerrando el libro y enderezándose en la cama.

Lo habían buscado para ir a cenar juntos al Gran Comedor. Harry lo pensó, a decir verdad no tenía demasiada hambre aunque solo había comido sopa al mediodía.

—Me daré una ducha primero—dijo, recordando que luego de la cena iría donde Snape y no se había duchado luego de la enfermería.

— ¿Quieres oler a rosas para Snape? —dijo Ron adivinando los pensamientos de su amigo.

Harry le lanzó la almohada que tenía más cerca y se lanzó de la cama para ir a ducharse rápidamente. La chica dijo de ir a buscar algo a su habitación y que se reunirían en la sala común. Harry no tardó casi nada en el baño y su amigo lo seguía esperando.

—Oye—llamó su atención— ¿Cómo van las cosas con Mione?

Ron no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco y poner una sonrisa embobada. Harry rió ante eso.

—No me contestes, tu cara me lo dice todo.

La sonrisa de Ron dio paso a una mueca de confusión cuando vio a Harry.

— ¿Qué tienes en el pecho? —preguntó

Harry bajo la mirada intentando ver donde Ron decía, tenía unas marcas largas en el pecho, pero le pareció que debían ser las marcas de sus uñas por estarse rascando.

—Deben ser mis uñas, he estado teniendo picazón.

— ¿Tienes sarna o algo?

—Idiota. No sé cómo Hermione te aguanta.

Harry se colocó una camiseta y se puso la túnica encima. Solía utilizar camisetas cuando entrenaba con Snape por ser más cómoda, y con la túnica encima nadie las notaba.

Bajaron al comedor mientras Ron le contaba lo que había sucedido en las clases a las que había faltado, solo le contó las cosas divertidas, de las tareas que habían dejado Hermione se encargaría de contarle más tarde. Consiguieron un puesto en el medio de la mesa, vieron a Ginny unos asientos más allá sentada muy cerca de Neville, a lo que Ron solo pudo hacer una mueca de molestia.

La comida esa noche no le llamaba demasiado la atención a Harry y supuso que eran los estragos de haber pasado el día en la enfermería. Pero de todas formas debía comer. Se sirvió un vaso de jugo y una pequeña porción de puré de papas.

—Oye Harry—dijo Hermione acercándose bastante a su oído para que nadie más escuchara—creo que el código S te está mirando.

Aunque siempre eran muy cuidadosos cuando hablaban de Snape para que nadie los escuchara, no era muy prudente estar diciendo el nombre del maestro cuando querían hablar acerca de él. Ron había propuesto que utilizaran una frase en clave, habían propuesto muchas cosas, Weasly inclusive mencionó que dijeran “misión bastardo”, a lo que obviamente los otros dos se negaron. Hermione propuso que simplemente dijeran “Código S”, era algo sencillo y que nadie iría asociando con Snape puesto que simplemente mencionaban la _S,_ Harry estuvo de acuerdo y aunque Ron seguía insistiendo en que “Misión Bastardo” o “Código Murciélago” eran mejores, tuvo que ceder.

Lo utilizaban cada vez que iban a hablar del maestro de pociones, incluso cuando casi no había nadie cerca.

Harry asintió y giró la cabeza discretamente para ver de reojo la mesa del profesorado, su movimiento no duró demasiado y en efecto, Snape le estaba mirando.

— ¿De qué hablan? —preguntó Ron frente a ellos, Harry se inclinó para decirle.

A diferencia de Harry, Ron giró la cabeza sin nada de discreción para ver a Severus.

—Es cierto—dijo luego en voz baja por encima de la mesa—te está mirando.

—Eres un estúpido—dijo Hermione con el ceño fruncido— ¿Por qué giraste la cabeza como el exorcista? Se supone que debes disimular.

La actitud de Ron había sido muy descuidada, seguramente Snape se había dado cuenta que el trio de oro lo estaba mirando, pero Harry no pudo evitar reír ante el reclamo de Hermione, y más porque Ron no sabía que era el “exorcista”.

Tomó el vaso de jugo entre risas y le dio un trago.

—Ah, esto no sabe a nada.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Hermione dejando en paz a Ron.

—Al jugo, casi no sabe a nada.

Harry le tendió su vaso y Hermione le dio un trago al contenido.

—A mí me sabe a jugo normal. —dijo.

Ron también tomó un trago del mismo vaso y estuvo de acuerdo con su novia: el jugo tenía el mismo sabor de siempre.

—Prueba este—le dijo Hermione tendiéndole a Harry su propio vaso.

Harry bebió, pero aun así no le sabía a casi nada.

—Es como si no pudiera sentir todo el sabor, quizás tengo la lengua adormilada por las pociones que me dieron.

Probó el puré de papas y tampoco tenía mucho sabor para él. Hermione buscó entre la mesa y consiguió pudin de chocolate.

—Prueba esto—dijo, Harry le hizo caso y pudo sentir un poco mejor el sabor a chocolate—es porque el sabor es más fuerte. Mientras se pasa lo de tu lengua come cosas que tengan sabor fuerte, y así no los sentirás tan mal.

Harry asintió dejando atrás el puré y el jugo y se dedicó a comer el pudin. De todas formas no tenía mucha hambre.


	3. No es una cita

**Capitulo 3, No es una cita**

Luego de cenar, se entretuvo hablando con Hermione y Ron.

— ¿Entonces qué harás con el código S? —preguntaba Ron en voz baja, alrededor de ellos casi no había estudiantes cerca, pero no estaba de más ser precavidos.

—Supongo que nada—dijo mientras veía la mesa de profesores, Snape se había ido un rato antes. —dudo mucho que alguien como él se fije en un simple alumno como yo.

—Eso está bien—decía Ron afirmando con la cabeza—me daría asco si llegaran a besarse.

Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada mientras los pensamientos de Harry divagaron en ese beso que se veía tan imposible obtener de su profesor.

— ¿Y si esperas a que termine el año? —Exclamó Hermione— Ya sabes, puedes declararte, si te dice que no, no le volverías a ver por qué no tienes que estar en el colegio, pero si te dice que si…

—En el hipotético caso de que me diga que si—aclaró Harry.

—Bueno—siguió ella—en el hipotético caso de que te diga que sí, lo intentan y ven que sale.

—Si Voldemort nos deja vivos para ese entonces—suspiró Harry.

—Oye, que Voldemort nos mate es mucho mejor que verte besarte con él—dijo Ron con una cara muy seria, y esta vez recibió la mirada enojada de ambos. —Ya, ya—elevó las manos pidiendo paz—es una opinión personal.

—De todas formas, quizás él lo note—Hermione agregó mientras enroscaba un dedo en su pelo—según lo que me cuentas sueles decirles unas cuantas indirectas que él no tardará en entender. Talvez no lo ha hecho aún por que no crea posible que estés enamorado de él.

Harry suspiró ante las palabras de su amiga, ella casi siempre tenía la razón. Pero no podía evitarlo, no podía evitar decir ciertos comentarios frente al hombre mayor, o actuar con mayor soltura, incluso luchaba para no coquetearle de forma abierta como había hecho con otros chicos de su edad.

— ¿No vas tarde para tu cita con el código S? —Ron los sacó de sus pensamientos.

—No es una cita—respondió levantándose de donde estaba.

—Pero eso quisieras—respondió su amigo y el no pudo negar nada.

—Déjalo tranquilo Ron—decía Hermione al tiempo que le daba un pequeño empujón.

Harry se despidió con un simple “los veo luego” y salió directo a las mazmorras tan rápido como pudo sin correr para no sudar. No quería que Snape lo viera sudado.

El camino hacia las mazmorras siempre se le hacía difícil. Quizás era la expectación de saber que estaría hora y media cerca de Snape, viéndole, escuchándole, siendo el centro de atención del maestro aunque fuera solo para los entrenamientos.

—Llega tarde, Potter—dijo el profesor en cuanto le abrió la puerta y le dejo pasar.

—Lo siento profesor, yo…

—No te disculpes, me has dicho todas las excusas posibles para llegar tarde.

Harry no pasó por alto el tuteo de Snape, algo que solo hacia cuando estaban solos y que solo hacía de unos pocos meses a la fecha. Eso significaba que el maestro no estaba enojado por su tardanza, no mucho por lo menos.

Harry comenzó a desprenderse de la túnica y se fijó que Snape no tenía la túnica puesta, pero aún no se remangaba la camisa como solía hacer cuando entrenaban.

— ¿Qué vamos a entrenar hoy?

—Saliste esta tarde de la enfermería, —dijo cruzándose de brazos mientras se recargaba del escritorio— no te pondré a practicar ningún hechizo ni a hacer ningún esfuerzo.

Harry lo miró por un segundo, quería que entrenaran, si no lo hacían tendría que irse a su sala común obviamente, porque Snape no perdería el tiempo haciendo nada con él.

—Pero yo estoy bien.

El otro elevó las cejas, Harry había sonado como un niño haciendo berrinche.

— ¿Estas contradiciendo mis indicaciones, señor Potter?

—Harry

— ¿Qué?

—Le he dicho que me puede decir Harry cuando no hay nadie. —Se encogió de hombros ante la mirada del otro—Me permite decirle Snape y no profesor cuando estoy aquí.

—Señor Potter—dijo, pero claramente era burlándose del menor—mejor podría sentarse y explicarme por qué cenó con un pudin de chocolate y no con algo más nutritivo.

— ¿Me espía? —dijo Harry sin poder evitar sonreír. No sabía hasta qué punto o no podía ser una falta de respeto al otro lo que decía o como lo decía, pero a veces se dejaba llevar.

—Solo conteste—dijo Snape sentándose completamente en el escritorio. —acababa de salir de la enfermería, se supone que debe ser mas inteligente.

La forma en que Snape estaba sentado en ese escritorio, con los codos apoyados en las piernas y mirándole fijamente, sin la túnica puesta y con esa camisa negra que le quedaba tan bien, era una tortura para Harry pues no podía evitar quedársele viendo como un tonto.

—Las otras cosas no sabían a nada—dijo obligándose a prestar atención a la conversación y no a la figura de su profesor, y ante la mirada del otro se explicó mejor—quizás alguna poción de las que me dieron me durmió la lengua, como la poción de la resaca que hace que nada de lo que comas después tenga sabor, porque en la enfermería Madam Pomfrey me dio una sopa y no tenía nada de sabor para mí, y en la cena nada de lo que me serví me sabia igual. El pudin, como tiene un sabor fuerte, era más pasable y podía saborearlo más que las demás cosas.

Snape frunció el ceño escuchando el relato del otro.

—Ninguna poción de las que te dieron provoca que pierdas el sentido del gusto.

— ¿Ah no? Quizás me estoy resfriando, cuando eso sucede las cosas me saben mal también.

Sin decir palabras Snape se bajó del escritorio y acortando la distancia que lo separaba de Harry, colocó el dorso de su mano en la frente del muchacho.

—No pareces tener fiebre.

Snape no sabía lo que eso provocaba en su estudiante, porque de saberlo, no lo haría. Harry dejó de respirar por un momento, sintiendo la cercanía del otro, la mano sobre su frente. Estaba tan cerca del maestro que podía ver con claridad todas las facciones del otro, el olor de Snape inundó sus fosas nasales, el maestro no olía a hierbas y menta —el olor característico que le dejaban las pociones—, tenía un olor más suave, pero que era bastante agradable en verdad. Estar tan cerca de él le aceleró el pulso, y el mayor notó que su alumno se agitó ligeramente.

— ¿Se encuentra bien Potter?

Harry no necesitó responder, porque por buena o mala suerte la marca tenebrosa empezó a doler en el brazo del mayor. Snape se sujetó el brazo sin entender el llamado. El día anterior, luego del fiasco del ataque Voldemort los había convocado a todos para desquitarse con sus súbditos, por suerte Severus no recibió ningún castigo.

—La lección queda para el miércoles— dijo y sacó a Harry de la habitación.

…………………………………………………………

Estaba triste, no podía negarlo. Triste porque casi no tuvo tiempo de estar junto a Snape, y preocupado a partes iguales de que al hombre le ocurriese algo en esa reunión con Voldemort. Lamentablemente no podía quedarse fuera de la puerta a esperarlo, ni siquiera contaba con la confianza suficiente de ver al hombre cuando llegara de una de esas misiones.

—Solo espero que no te pase nada malo.

Le gustaría llegar a tener la confianza de poder tutear al hombre, pero eso se veía tan lejano como recibir un beso de su parte. Por lo menos le quedaba el pequeño consuelo de recibir algunas manifestaciones de la preocupación de Snape, aunque fueran pequeñas.

La sala común estaba llena de los de último año, algunos estudiaban y otros planeaban con gran emoción lo que utilizarían para disfrazarse. Ron y Hermione estaban en uno de los sillones junto a Seamus y Dean. Los últimos dos estaban ansiosos por hacer una recreación de una película muggle _Hombres de_ _Negro_ con las gafas de sol y las armas—falsas claro está—.

Harry los saludó con una sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos y subió directamente a su habitación, no tenía muchas ganas de hablar. Sus amigos lo vieron y supieron de inmediato que algo malo había sucedido, querían hablar con él pero sabían que Neville estaba en la habitación y no tendrían privacidad para el código S.

—Harry—saludó Neville en cuanto le vio entrar en la habitación.

Longbottom estaba en su cama estudiando Herbologia, según los libros que tenía.

— ¿Ya tienes tu disfraz? Porque todos están abajo decidiéndolo.

Neville sonrió un poco y sus mejillas se colorearon.

—Haré un disfraz en pareja con Ginny.

—Oh, no sabía que ustedes…

—No, no. Bueno, no todavía. —Neville se rascó la cabeza mientras organizaba sus ideas— Estoy esperando a que ella me diga que sí, pero creo que las cosas van muy bien por ahora. ¿Y tú? ¿Por qué no estas abajo con los demás?

—Me duele un poco la cabeza—dijo, aunque no era verdad—quiero dormir temprano.

Neville asintió al tiempo que Harry se metía en su cama y cerraba las cortinas. Colocó un hechizo para tener un poco de luz para leer. Tomó _La Dama de las Camelias_ y siguió desde la página en donde se había quedado. No se fijó en qué momento se quedó dormido.

Tuvo un sueño extraño, normalmente solía tener pesadillas que le despertaban gritando a media noche, por eso tanto el cómo Ron habían encontrado un hechizo que silenciara el espacio de sus camas pero que permitiera al pelirrojo saber cuándo Harry se despertaba por un mal sueño. Harry no quería molestar a Ron de esa forma, pero fue casi una obligación por parte del pelirrojo y de Hermione, ambos decían que no lo dejarían pasar por un mal momento estando solos. Cuando eso sucedía Ron iba a la cama de Harry y se quedaba un rato junto a él para luego volver a su cama propia. Solían incluso utilizar la capa de invisibilidad para que ninguno de sus amigos los vieran pasar de una cama a otra.

Pero esta vez no era uno de esos sueños que lo hacían despertarse gritando y alertaban a Ron, era más bien un sueño muy raro. Estaba acostado en un hermoso campo rodeado de flores, el cielo estaba gris amenazando con llover pronto. A su lado estaba un hombre que se le parecía mucho a Snape pero que no llegaba a distinguir su rostro del todo. El hombre le abrazó por la cintura y Harry acomodó su cabeza en el pecho del otro. El perfume de su acompañante llegó a su nariz y casi podía jurar que olía igual a Snape. El cabello negro del otro le acarició la cara cuando la brisa los envolvió y Harry lo sentía todo tan real…

Hasta que escuchó su nombre, pero no era la voz de su maestro.

—Harry—dijo una voz que reconoció como la de Ron, y tardó un segundo en darse cuenta que su amigo se estaba metiendo en su cama— ¿Estas despierto?

— ¿Tu qué crees? —preguntó de mala gana acomodándose las gafas torcidas. — ¿Qué haces en mi cama?

—Shh—dijo Ron mientras sacaba su varita y colocaba un hechizo, Harry supo que era para que nadie pudiera escucharlos y que nadie pudiese abrir las cortinas. —Ahora sí. Hermione y yo estábamos preocupados por saber que te sucedió y ella me envió a hablar contigo.

— ¿Qué hora es?

— Las una y media.

— ¿Ella te envió a despertarme a la una y media?

—Bueno—dijo rascándose la nuca—fuimos a su cuarto a besarnos porque sus compañeras estaban en la sala común y, creo que perdimos la cuenta del tiempo.

Harry estaba asombrado por las acciones de Hermione, en verdad que el amor cambiaba a las personas.

—Pero en fin—prosiguió su amigo—ella temía que fuera algo muy grave y tuvieses una pesadilla.

—Ahora que estoy despierto te aseguro que no la tendré. —dijo haciendo una mueca. Sentía la lengua pesada dentro de su boca y supuso que solamente estaba sediento.

—Vamos Harry, lo siento. —Ron se veía verdaderamente apenado por haberle despertado, pero más que por molestar, él y Hermione estaban genuinamente preocupados por su amigo— ¿Qué te hizo el código S?

—No me hizo nada—suspiró acomodando su cabeza en la almohada, su rostro daba tanta lastima, que Ron no creía que el maestro de pociones no le hubiese hecho nada malo—el solo se preocupó por mí. Vio que casi no cené nada y me preguntó.

—Eso es bueno ¿o no? Yo me preocupo por Hermione cuando no come porque sé que esta estresada o algo, si el notó eso, debe quererte, —intento sonreír para animar a su amigo, pero no lo logró— supongo.

—No lo creo, —el movimiento de su lengua al hablar se hacía pesado— quizás solo sea el hecho de que está obligado a protegerme, pero en fin. Terminó diciéndome que las pociones que tomé no producen que pierda la capacidad de saborear y le dije que quizás me estaba enfermando y entonces, él se acercó mucho a mí para ver si tenía fiebre. Me puse nervioso, lo tenía tan cerca y no podía hacer nada. Y luego…

— ¿Que pasó?

—Fue llamado por Voldemort.

Ron hizo una mueca al escuchar el nombre del Lord.

—El estará bien— dijo adivinando parte del decaimiento de su amigo: estaba preocupado.

Vio como Harry se frotaba ligeramente el pecho pero no le dio importancia cuando el otro siguió hablando.

—Cuando va a esas misiones siempre regresa golpeado, o casi siempre. Lo sé por las sesiones de entrenamiento que tenemos, es notorio que si el día anterior fue llamado por el señor tenebroso, él no puede moverse con la misma agilidad.

Ron se recostó a un lado de Harry, compartiendo la almohada. Estaba pensando que podría hacer para ayudar a su amigo, sabía que de estar Hermione en esa situación, la chica tendría las palabras adecuadas para tranquilizar al otro, ella siempre tenía las palabras adecuadas para todo, a diferencia de Ron. Pero Ron no dejaría de ayudar a su amigo, así que levantó su mano y pellizcó el hombro de Harry con fuerza.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso? —gritó alejándose de la mano en el poco espacio que quedaba de la cama. Era una suerte que Ron pusiera el hechizo de silencio, porque si no todos sus compañeros se habrían despertado ante su grito.

—Una vez leí, o escuche, no recuerdo, que el dolor físico ayuda a remplazar al emocional—dijo como si no hubiese hecho nada malo.

Harry se pasó la mano encima de donde su amigo le había pellizcado.

—Idiota—fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

Ron se iba a reír, pero por un momento recordó algo que su amigo había dicho.

—Si no fue la poción, ¿Por qué no pudiste saborear nada? No pareces enfermo.

Harry pareció pensarlo por un segundo.

—No sé, quizás Madam Pomfrey me dio algo extra que el profesor Snape…

—El Código S. —le interrumpió.

Harry rodó los ojos y se corrigió.

—El código S no sabe. Mañana seguramente estaré mejor.

Estuvieron hablando un rato más, pero esta vez no sobre el código S. La idea de Ron había sido ir a su propia cama y dormir, pero ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta cuando cayeron dormidos.


	4. ¿Son pareja?

**Capítulo 4. ¿Son pareja?**

Seamus fue el primero en despertarse. Se frotó los ojos con calma y decidió levantarse para ir al baño, en eso alguien tocó la puerta. Los golpes eran bastante rudos y seguidos, incluso despertaron a Dean antes de que Seamus pudiese abrir y ver quien era.

— ¡¿Besaste a May?! —dijo un chico de sexto año con la pijama puesta y una clara mirada de enojo. Su vista estaba enfocada en la cama de Dean.

— ¿De qué me estás hablando? —respondió Thomas aun con el sueño nublándole la conciencia.

—Que besaste a May hijo de puta—el chico le apuntaba con un dedo y se veía bastante molesto.

Dean y el intruso comenzaron a discutir subiendo el tono de voz despertando a Neville en el proceso y espantando todo el sueño de Seamus. Ron también despertó, solía tener el sueño ligero acostumbrado a estar al tanto de su medio externo. Había vivido tanto con los gemelos que sabía que dormir muy profundo podía provocarle ser un blanco de bromas fácil, además el hechizo que había colocado era para que los de fuera no pudiesen escuchar nada desde dentro de las cortinas, pero ellos claramente podían escuchar lo que ocurría fuera.

Se frotó los ojos con desgana e intentó entender que estaba pasando, claramente había personas peleando en su habitación y decían algo de una tal “May”, un beso y que alguien era un hijo de puta y un mal amigo. Aun con el sueño, se sentó y tomó las cortinas para abrirlas.

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí? —exclamó, se había olvidado que no estaba en su cama.

Los chicos presentes lo miraron por un segundo y luego una expresión indescifrable llenó el rostro de cada uno. En la puerta también había dos chicos—uno de séptimo y otro de sexto— que estaban al pendiente de la pelea. Así que en total seis pares de ojos se fijaron muy bien en algo: Ron estaba en la misma cama que Harry.

—Mierda—dijo uno de los chicos en la puerta—yo sabía que eran pareja.

………………………………………

La noticia se expandió rápidamente y, para antes del desayuno, lo sabía todo Gryffindor. Las otras casas se enteraron en el transcurso del día. Intentar explicar a sus compañeros porque estaba en la cama de Harry era difícil, por un lado, no admitiría que consolaba a su amigo porque estaba triste por un amor imposible o porque solía tener pesadillas y necesitaba apoyo, por otro lado, casi nadie le creía.

Harry se sintió pésimo cuando se despertó con el ruido de su cuarto y vio a Ron intentando convencer a los chicos de que solamente se habían quedado dormidos mientras hablaban. Los “tres” intrusos se fueron sin escuchar muchas palabras y comenzaron a divulgar todo rápidamente.

En verdad Harry se sentía mal, no solamente Ron era heterosexual, sino que era de las personas a las que le molesta mucho que duden de su sexualidad, Harry lo sabía y siempre le había respetado eso así como su amigo respetó cuando le dijo que era gay.

Si bien Seamus, Dean y Neville estaban intentando creerles, lógicamente no compartirían un chisme de ese estilo por toda la escuela, pero no hubo forma de detener a los otros tres.

A Hermione una de sus compañeras la despertó con la noticia de que acababan de descubrir a su novio con su mejor amigo teniendo sexo, y la chica solo pudo abrir los ojos de par en par.

Y ahí estaban ahora, el trío de oro —con Hermione informada de cómo habían sucedido las cosas— intentaban bajar a desayunar entre las miradas indiscretas de algunos de sus compañeros de casa.

—Literalmente son un trío—dijo Lavander cuando pasaron a su lado en la sala común—un trío sexual.

Hermione tuvo ganas de golpearle la cara a Brown, pero Harry la detuvo y terminaron de salir de la sala de Gryffindor. Desayunaron entre miradas indiscretas de los alumnos. Muchos sabían de la relación que tenían Hermione y Ron, así que los chismes eran de diferentes clases. Algunos decían que Ron engañaba a la chica con Harry y esta no quería creer la infidelidad; que Hermione era solo una tapadera del pelirrojo y que este era gay y pareja de Potter; que los tres tenían una relación poliamor, que era un triángulo amoroso en donde tanto Harry como Hermione luchaban por el amor de Ron…

Todo lo que se podía inventar sobre ellos, lo hicieron en ese poco tiempo de desayuno. Ron y Hermione estaban más que enojados con los que les miraban y susurraban algún rumor, y Harry solo tenía la cabeza baja. Todo aquello había sido su culpa, por su debilidad tan grande sus amigos lo cuidaban demasiado y los había metido en ese problema. Además el pecho le seguía molestando, ahora era un pequeño ardor que no se iba, y seguía in poder saborear nada bien. Antes por lo menos podía sentir los sabores fuertes, ahora absolutamente todo le sabía a tierra mojada o a algo más desagradable que no lograba descifrar.

Levantó un poco su vista para fijarse en la mesa de profesores, ahí estaba Snape y este lo veía sin disimular demasiado. Tenía una mirada indescifrable que a Harry no le sentó muy bien sin saber por qué.

Empujó un poco su plato sin querer seguir intentando comer, el horrible sabor que tenía en la boca cada vez que masticaba le estaba dando nauseas ya. Los tres se fueron del comedor tan pronto Ron terminó de comer, esperarían sus clases en un sitio sin tantas miradas curiosas y susurros.

Quizás no estaban susurrando tanto como en el Gran Comedor, pero las miradas claramente estaban ahí. En las clases seguían las hipótesis acerca de su extraña relación. Muchos incluso comenzaron a ofender a Harry cuando otra hipótesis surgió y en esta se acusaba a Harry de intentar romper la “hermosa” relación que tenían sus amigos por celos a ser ignorado.

Para cuando llegó la hora de la cena no solo lo sabía cada estudiante, también los profesores habían escuchado cada rumor dicho y lo que había sucedido aquella mañana en la habitación Gryffindor y ninguno de los tres amigos podía moverse libremente sin recibir una mirada o un comentario.

También los rumores fueron variados acerca de lo que había sucedido en la mañana. Muchos comentaban que directamente los habían encontrado teniendo sexo en la cama de Harry, otros decían que Ron abrió las cortinas solo en bóxer—cosa que no era para nada cierta—, o que si los vieron besándose a través de las cortinas.

De algo Harry estaba muy seguro, entre su lengua embotada y su dificultad para saborear, el ardor en su pecho y los rumores ese había sido un día de mierda.

………………………………….

Severus intentó corregir el ensayo que tenía en frente pero se le estaba haciendo muy difícil concentrarse. Ya no tenía clases por ese día y como faltaba tiempo para la cena en el Gran Comedor decidió aprovechar su tiempo y corregir la basura de respuestas de los estudiantes de quinto año.

Volvió a leer lo que estaba corrigiendo y se dio cuenta que casi todo estaba mal.

—No prestan nada de atención—soltó al aire.

No estaba muy animado, su mente estaba más concentrada en el tema que había estado rondando en Hogwarts todo el día.

No solamente se había sorprendido al enterarse que Harry era gay, sino que además estaba el hecho de que tuviese una relación con Ron Weasly, o eso era lo que parecía por lo menos. De entre todos los rumores y suposiciones que había escuchado por los pasillos a lo largo del día, la que más creíble le resultaba era que Potter y Weasly eran pareja y Granger era solo una tapadera del pelirrojo. No podía creer en absoluto que los tres tenían una relación entre ellos —o por lo menos no quería creerlo— y mucho menos que Harry quisiera romper la relación de sus amigos.

—Harry no es así—soltó al aire.

¿Pero él en verdad conocía como era Harry? No podía negar, aunque le costara admitirlo, que desde que comenzó a entrenar a Harry las cosas entre ellos habían cambiado. Se llevaban ¿bien? Por lo menos cuando estaban solos. Seguían siendo Profesor Snape y Potter frente a los demás, con todo lo que eso implicaba, pero dentro del aula de entrenamiento eran solamente Snape y Harry.

Habían sido muchas las veces que luego de entrenar, el muchacho se quedaba junto al maestro a hablar. Al principio hablaban de más hechizos o movimientos de pelea, pero en las últimas semanas habían pasado a hablar de cosas aún más triviales y Severus tenía que admitir, aunque le doliera en el alma decirlo, que estaba comenzando a encariñarse con el muchacho.

—Merlín que me castigue.

Volvió a ver el ensayo, encontrando un error que no había remarcado. Lo dejó a un lado y descansó su cara en sus manos intentando entenderse a sí mismo.

Estaba molesto por los rumores que rondaban ¿Por qué? Era por varias razones. La primera: en alguna de esas conversaciones Severus le había dicho a Harry que era gay. Se lo había mencionado para contestar una pregunta del menor que indirectamente tenía que ver con su sexualidad, y en cierta forma le molestaba que este no tuviera la misma confianza de decirle que también era gay.

—No seas estúpido Severus—se decía a sí mismo—un estudiante no te tiene que decir sus preferencias sexuales.

No tenía, pero a Severus le habría gustado que se lo dijera.

Punto numero dos: le disgustaba el hecho de creer —o saber— que era pareja de Weasly. Mejor dicho, por algún motivo le disgustaba el hecho de creer—o saber— que Potter tenia pareja. Era como una espina en su cabeza que le molestaba cada vez que lo pensaba.

Punto número tres: odiaba, detestaba el que los descubrieran por que los encontraran en la misma cama. Quizás no los habían encontrado teniendo sexo—y Severus esperaba que no fuera así— pero todos los rumores tenían algo en común: a los dos los habían descubierto por que estaban en la misma cama.

—Maldita sea—dijo golpeando la mesa con sus puños.

Se iba a volver loco.

¿Pero por qué se molestaba tanto? Harry no tenía que rendirle cuentas a nadie, y mucho menos al profesor de pociones. El Gryffindor era un muchacho joven, el cual podía estar con quien quisiera y hacer lo que quisiera con su cuerpo.

El cuerpo de Harry…

Antes de cometer el pecado de pensar en el cuerpo de un estudiante, Severus intentó continuar con la corrección de los ensayos. Por lo menos el siguiente que tomó de la pila estaba mucho mejor que el anterior, tenía más estructura y menos errores.

…………………………………………………………………

A la mañana siguiente el director le citó en su oficina bastante temprano. Cuando llegó, se encontró que ya estaba McGonagall y Remus sentados frente a Dumbledore mientras tomaban té. La profesora le dio los buenos días y Severus le respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza, hizo lo mismo con Remus. Cuando tomó asiento, el director le ofreció alguna bebida y sus habituales caramelos de limón, Snape declinó ambos.

McGonagall había pedido la reunión por la situación del día anterior. Ella se había dado cuenta que el trio de oro estaba siendo blanco de bromas muy fuertes por parte de todo el colegio y los alumnos solo querían estar hablando de ese tema entre las clases. Temía que la situación no se hubiese terminado y se repitiera ese día también. Incluso Severus estaba en la reunión por petición de Minerva, los Slytherins eran quienes estaban haciendo bromas más pesadas acerca de la relación de esos tres y no dejaban a los demás concentrarse en clase.

Dumbledore se acomodó sus lentes de medialuna al tiempo que veía a sus tres profesores. Era una situación difícil en verdad, pero no podían simplemente hacer un anuncio en el gran comedor sobre que se detuvieran los rumores, ese tipo de cosas solía aumentarlos aún más. También estaba el hecho de que, aunque no quería ser un viejo metiche, él conocía la relación que tenían Ron y Hermione, pues los había visto ir y venir agarrados de manos, y le parecía imposible creer que Harry se habia metido entre ellos.

Procedió a aclarar su garganta y empezaron a discutir los puntos que como docentes, podían utilizar para evitar o por lo menos aminorar lo que estaba sucediendo.

* * *

Harry ató su carta a la pata de la lechuza acariciándola antes de dejarla partir. Se había levantado muy temprano para enviar esa carta. El sábado Sirius le había enviado una carta preguntándole como estaba y un paquete de chocolates. Se le había pasado contestarla y decidió no hacerle esperar más. Ya era miércoles así que escribió relatando todo lo que había sucedido incluyendo el ataque de Voldemort—algo que seguramente ya sabía por Lupin— y, aunque no quería, le explicó sin detalles el problema que tenía sobre su supuesta relación con Ron.

Cuando no le contaba las cosas a su padrino y este se enteraba por Lupin, Sirius solía hacer un drama acerca de la poca confianza que Harry le tenía, y no era verdad. Harry confiaba en Sirius más que a nadie, pero no le gustaba molestarlo con tantos dramas que rodeaban su vida.

Se frotó el pecho sintiendo la molestia nuevamente, esa mañana al cambiarse había visto que tenía las marcas rojas de antes—tres para ser exactos— más notorias y rojas, y aun creyendo que se las había hecho él mismo con las uñas decidió dejar de rascarse.

Vio a Hedwig alejarse y salió de la lechuceria para acompañar a sus amigos a desayunar.


	5. El simbolo

**Capítulo 5. El simbolo**

—Son unos estúpidos—dijo Hermione viendo como ellos seguían siendo el centro de atención esa mañana. Harry los había alcanzado en el Gran Comedor luego de mandarle una carta a Sirius. La chica tomó un plato de avena y se dispuso a comer.

Ron gruñó algo que parecía una afirmación mientras devoraba su propio desayuno. Harry los miró a ambos, ninguno de los dos parecía molesto con él, solo estaban molestos con los compañeros. Harry pensaba que cualquier otro se habría alejado de él, nadie en su sano juicio aguantaría ser amigo de alguien que causaba tantos dramas y problemas.

De la mesa de los Gryffindor solo Ginny, Seamus, Neville y Dean se sentaban cerca de ellos e intentaban mantener una conversación fluida lejos de ese tema. Ron veía con cierto disgusto el que su hermana y Neville estuvieran sentados muy juntos, pero se ahorraba los comentarios seguramente amenazado por Hermione, aunque seguramente explotaría en algún momento alegando cosas ridículas como que su hermana era muy pequeña para tener novio.

Después de ellos, muchos de sus compañeros de casa seguían con la ridiculez de los comentarios mal intencionados, de los cuales muchos llegaban a sus oídos. Los Ravenclaw, en su mayoría, eran ajenos a esas bromas, aunque no todos. Los Hufflepuff eran mitad y mitad. En el caso de los Slytherins eran miradas maliciosas y comentarios hirientes cada vez que pasaban cerca de ellos.

Intentó olvidarse de eso y alargó su mano para alcanzar una porción de puré deseando ya poder comer con tranquilidad, pero cuando se llevó la cuchara a la boca, no sintió nada. No fue como en las otras comidas donde podía sentir ligeramente el sabor de la comida, o la sentía pastosa y con mal sabor, esta vez no le sabía a nada. Como si se tapara la nariz al masticar un cubo de hielo.

Probó con un vaso de jugo y con pudin de chocolate, nada. Intentó con el tocino que tenía a un lado, y nada. Decidió tomar el azucarero y se llevó una cuchara llena de azúcar a la boca, nada. Sin entender, tomó el salero y ante la vista confundida de sus amigos, vertió sal en una cuchara y se lo llevó a la boca, absolutamente nada.

—Qué asco—dijo Ron cuando lo vio ingerir la sal.

— ¿Qué te pasa Harry? —preguntó Hermione, preocupada por la salud mental de su amigo.

Intentaron no llamar la atención de sus compañeros, pero por suerte Dean y Seamus estaban enfrascados en una discusión acerca de Quidditch mientras Neville y Ginny intentaban calmarlos.

—La comida, —frunció las cejas sin entender— no me sabe a nada.

— ¿Sigues sin poder saborear? —preguntó extrañada Hermione.

—No, no, es diferente. No siento nada, por más fuerte que sea.

— ¿Probaste con algo amargo? —preguntó Ron y le pasó una taza de café sin azúcar—toma esto.

Harry tomó un trago. Nada.

Eso no podía ser hecho por una gripe, incluso él ni siquiera se sentía mal.

—Deberías ir a ver a Madam Pomfrey.

Harry detestaba ir a la enfermería, y casi nunca iba por cuenta propia, pero aquello era extraño. Era mejor ir por si acaso era algún virus muy fuerte o algo por el estilo, además, el no poder saborear nada se estaba volviendo frustrante.

Se levantó de su asiento para ir sin perder mucho tiempo.

— ¿Quieres que te acompañemos? —preguntó Hermione.

El negó con la cabeza.

—Los veo en adivinación—dijo, y se encaminó a la puerta.

Fue pensando que ya que iría a la enfermería, aprovecharía para pedirle a Poppy que le diera algún ungüento para el pecho. Fue por estar tan concentrado en lo que le pasaba a su lengua y a su pecho que no se fijó que mientras iba saliendo, Severus y Remus iban entrando al Gran Comedor, ni siquiera los saludo.

— ¿Qué le habrá pasado? —preguntó Remus en voz alta, aunque no esperaba respuesta de su acompañante—tenia cara de preocupación.

Severus lo notó pero no comentó nada, terminó de dirigirse a su mesa y se dispuso a sacar a Potter de sus pensamientos.

* * *

—Señor Potter, es raro que venga por aquí por sus propios pies.

Poppy lo vio casi divertida pensando las veces en que ese Gryffindor se quejaba de tener que estar en la enfermería, Harry se balanceó de un pie al otro pensando en que casi siempre que llegaba a la enfermería era inconsciente o agonizando por algún hechizo.

—Tengo una especie de problema. —dijo simplemente.

Poppy lo miró con detenimiento.

— ¿De qué clase?

—No puedo saborear nada. —La mujer lo miró extrañado y él procedió a explicarse—Cuando estuve aquí la comida me sabia desabrida, pero ahora simplemente nada tiene sabor para mí. Primero pensé que podía ser el efecto de alguna poción.

—Ninguna de las pociones que le administré tiene un efecto de ese tipo.

Harry asintió sin mencionar que el profesor Snape ya le había dicho lo mismo.

—Creo que puede ser el comienzo de alguna gripe o algo.

—Usted no estaría aquí por una simple gripe. —dijo Poppy levantando una ceja en burla.

—Es que es algo frustrante el no poder saborear, ni siquiera tengo la nariz congestionada y es peor aún oler la comida y no poder saborearla. Además vine por algo extra, quizás pueda darme una pomada para disminuir el dolor.

Pomfrey cambió rápidamente su semblante de burla, un dolor era algo más serio.

— ¿Le duele algo?

Harry negó, no quería que sonara tan mal.

—Tuve una ligera comezón en el pecho, quizás me lastimé con mis uñas y ahora me duele, pero no creo que sea nada.

Pomfrey le hizo una seña para que se subiera a la camilla y Harry le obedeció. La bruja tomó su varita y empezó un escaneo general en el muchacho.

—No pareces tener nada—dijo bajando la varita—levántate la camiseta.

Pomfrey le había visto tantas veces sin ropa que a Harry no debería darle vergüenza, pero le daba siempre. Aun así pasó a obedecerla.

La reacción de Poppy no le gustó del todo. La bruja se extrañó de las marcas que tenía en el pecho y procedió a retener su varita en esa área.

—Esa no parecen marcas de uñas.

Harry no entendió lo que quería decir y dirigió su vista hacia abajo para intentar ver las marcas. Habían variado mucho a como estaban en la mañana antes de ir a la lechuceria, se veían más anchas y muy marcadas, incluso parecía que de repente sangraría a través de ellas. Además, lo que era más extraño, es que se notaba que una tercera marca con forma de doble círculo comenzaba a rodear a las otras tres que eran solo unas líneas. Era lógico que esa circular no se la había hecho con las uñas

—No estaban así esta mañana—dijo confundido. — y tampoco estaba el circulo doble.

— ¿Tienes algún otro síntoma que no me hayas dicho? —preguntó la bruja— ¿o alguna otra marca?

Harry negó, no tenía nada más, por lo menos que el supiera.

Poppy apretó los labios, era demasiado inteligente para olvidar que Harry había sido atacado el domingo por un hechizo de Voldemort, aunque sus análisis no mostraban nada, no podía descartar que fuera algún remanente de magia oscura, ese tipo de símbolo que se estaba formando en el pecho de Harry, donde las líneas hacían hueco a través de la piel, lo había visto muchas veces cuando estaba involucrada la magia oscura.

—Llamaré al director—dijo, y no le dio tiempo a Harry de protestar.

* * *

Dumbledore no tardó ni dos minutos en llegar a la enfermería. Solía ser bastante rápido cuando Poppy lo llamaba pues sabía que era algo muy importante si la capaz bruja solicitaba su ayuda, pero no evitó pensar que quizás era algo más grave de lo que creía cuando vio a Harry sentado en una de las camas y a Poppy a su lado revisándole minuciosamente. Rápidamente la bruja procedió a contarle todo lo que Harry le había dicho y a enseñarle las marcas en el pecho.

Dumbledore tuvo que ajustar sus gafas para observar mejor. Harry se sentía incómodo al saber que nuevamente era objeto de un minucioso registro.

Aun cuando los chequeos no demostraban nada, Dumbledore estaba seguro de que las marcas se estaban formando por el hechizo de Voldemort, pero no reconocía el símbolo que se estaba formando, ni tampoco sabía si lo que Poppy le había comentado acerca de que Harry perdiera la capacidad para saborear se relacionaba o no.

El director se enderezó viendo fijamente a su alumno, necesitaba investigar más acerca de lo que era eso, ellos ni siquiera habían escuchado a Voldemort pronunciar ningún hechizo y sería bastante difícil saber de qué se trataba todo eso. Por el momento, de forma inmediata podía llamar a Remus Lupin, quien era su maestro de defensa contra las artes oscuras y quizás tendría una idea de lo que se trataba. También llamaría a Severus, el hombre era un gran conocedor de la magia oscura y conocía muchos hechizos que podrían dejar símbolos en la piel.

* * *

Hermione solo estaba esperando que Ron terminara de su jugo para salir de ahí. Había tratado de ignorar los comentarios maliciosos que Lavander le dirigía, pero anotó mentalmente que le pondría un sapo en la cama a la estúpida chica. Ginny había intentado distraerla con algunos comentarios, pero eso no evitaba que sus ganas de lanzar algún hechizo disminuyera. Se estaba poniendo de pie cuando vio a Poppy entrar al comedor. La bruja parecía estar calmada, pero su andar era un poco más veloz que el habitual. Hermione le prestó atención recordando que su amigo debería estar en la enfermería.

— ¿Harry no dijo que iría con Madam Pomfrey? —preguntó Ron lo suficientemente bajo para que solo Hermione escuchara, haciendo eco de sus pensamientos.

La chica no le respondió mientras se fijaba en la bruja que iba directamente a la mesa del profesorado y quedó frente al profesor Remus Lupin y Severus Snape. Pomfrey les dijo algo a ambos hombres, parecía ser serio porque Snape frunció el ceño y Lupin pareció preguntarle algo preocupado. McGonagall, que estaba a un lado de los hombres, también pareció preguntar algo a la bruja, pero Pomfrey negó y quizás—porque desde esa distancia Hermione no escuchaba nada— les dijo algo que los tranquilizó un poco.

Tanto Snape como Lupin se levantaron para seguir a la bruja que se había dado media vuelta, los tres iban a salir del Gran Comedor y Hermione sabía perfectamente que irían a la enfermería. Cuando pasaron al nivel que ellos se encontraban, Remus no pudo evitar mirar a los jóvenes Gryffindor por un momento y, antes de que su mirada le delatara, volvió a girar la cabeza y continúo su camino hasta desaparecer por las puertas dobles.

—Se trata de Harry ¿cierto? —preguntó Ron sin esperar respuesta de su novia.

Ambos estaban deseando que todo fuera una coincidencia, que Harry ya no estuviera en la enfermería o que la llamada de ambos hombres no fuera por algo relacionado a su amigo, pero era muy difícil de creer.

* * *

Mientras recorría el camino a la enfermería Severus se preguntaba que podría ser. Pomfrey tan solo le había dicho que Dumbledore les requería por algo relacionado a Potter, y nada bueno debía de ser si involucraba al Gryffindor.

El director les dio un corto asentimiento y procedió a explicarle lo que estaba sucediendo, poniendo especial hincapié en las extrañas marcas del pecho del chico.

Por su parte Harry se veía bastante incomodo, mientras Dumbledore les contaba a los dos recién llegados lo que estaba sucediendo y que quería una opinión al respecto, Snape no dejaba de darle fugaces miradas sin perder el hilo de lo que el director hablaba. Casi pasaba desapercibido, pero Harry lo notaba por que no podía apartar los ojos de su maestro.

Tener que volver a pasar por una observación fue un calvario de nueva cuenta, pero era necesario. La mirada de Remus y Severus sobre la marca, que parecía evolucionar más rápido, era indescifrable. Ahora no solo eran las tres líneas rodeadas por un doble círculo, solo un poco debajo de este se veía la forma de una cruz que estaba emergiendo al igual que habían iniciado las otras marcas.

Si tan solo supieran cual hechizo había utilizado Voldemort, pero era difícil saberlo. Su amo estaba más furioso que nunca incluso, pues pensaba que su hechizo hacia el director había fallado y por eso había convocado a dos reuniones seguidas para desquitar su furia con los mortifagos. Pero Severus pensaba que había sido algo para golpear al mago más viejo, no que sería magia tan oscura.

Remus interrumpió los pensamientos de todos.

—Creo que he visto ese símbolo antes.

— ¿Sabes que hechizo está asociado? —preguntó Albus viéndole fijamente.

—No estoy muy seguro, —dijo con una mueca sin querer admitir del todo su temor—incluso parece ser que aún está incompleto, como nos dijeron que no tenía las cruces antes.

— ¿Y crees que puedas averiguar?

Remus asintió.

—Conozco a la forma de averiguarlo.

Por el momento esperarían a que Remus diera con la respuesta y mantendrían vigilado al chico ante cualquier cambio que pudiera suceder. Remus les avisó que quizás tardara un poco en averiguarlo, quizás en la noche, y Dumbledore asintió comprendiendo.

Dumbledore le dejó salir de la enfermería advirtiéndole de que si sentía algo extraño, cualquier cosa, buscara a uno de los cuatro de forma inmediata. Harry asintió sintiéndose como un niño pequeño y salió de la enfermería.

Sus amigos no pudieron preguntar nada entre clases, pero no desaprovecharon la oportunidad cuando llegó la hora de la comida. Ron protestó el hecho de que no pudiesen hablar en el Gran Comedor y que se perderían la comida, pero Hermione lo miró con advertencia y el pelirrojo se calló.

— ¿Qué sucedió?

Habían salido a los jardines para tener un momento de privacidad, pensaron que podían subir a la habitación de los chicos y hablar con tranquilidad y comodidad, pero como estaban los rumores no querían que nadie los viera a los tres entrar a una habitación.

Solo pudo decirles unas cuantas cosas porque la tranquilidad les duró poco cuando alguien se les acercó a molestarlos.

—Pero si son el trio de oro—la voz de Draco se hizo eco, y venía con dos de sus fieles guardaespaldas.

—Lárgate de aquí Malfoy—les dijo Ron con molestia.

— ¿Quieren privacidad para hacer sus perversiones aquí afuera? —preguntó Draco. — ¿Así es como consiguen que la Granger les haga las tareas? ¿Le pagan poniéndola en cuatro?

— ¡Estás muerto, idiota!—gritó Ron poniéndose de pie, no iba a permitir que nadie insultara a su novia en su cara.

Las varitas se asomaron y estaban todos dispuestos a iniciar una guerra de hechizos, suerte que la presencia de Severus Snape hizo que las cosas no llegaran a mayores.

—Señor Malfoy—dijo con gesto serio—le recuerdo que el tipo de comentarios que ha dicho, también está castigado por las normas de esta escuela. Así que tendrá detención esta noche con el señor Filch. —la cara de Draco y sus guardaespaldas fue todo un poema, se veía que quería protestar pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo Snape le dedicó una mirada de advertencia y siguió hablando—Y para ustedes—se giró a los Gryffindors—intentar atacar a un estudiante con hechizos les restará diez puntos Señor Weasly.

— ¡Pero el empezó! —se quejó Ron.

—No me interesan sus excusas. Ahora todos vuelvan al castillo.

Harry sintió la extraña mirada que Snape le dedicó por un momento, pero no lo pensó demasiado y obedeció la orden de su maestro. Los Gryffindor decidieron que hablarían en el Gran Comedor, aunque tuviesen que sentarse en una esquina alejada de los demás y hablando con palabras claves.

—Es estúpido que me quite puntos a mí—decía Ron mientras se servía en su plato—cuando fue Draco quien inició.

—Mira el lado positivo Ron—exclamó Hermione— puso en detención a Draco. Eso es algo que pocas veces se puede ver.

Harry apoyó ese comentario y Ron tuvo que admitir que era cierto, incluso al pensarlo detenidamente era casi surreal que Severus castigara a Draco por insultar a un grupo de Gryffindor. Incluso era aún más raro que solo le quitara los puntos a Ron, en vez de quitarle diez a cada uno.

—Ahora estoy asustado, ¿en verdad era él? Harry, ¿has tenido algún avance con el código S que no nos hayas dicho y por eso fue tan amable?

—Oh cállate Ron, —dijo Hermione pellizcándole el hombro. —no digas esas cosas.

Harry no dijo nada, pensando que en verdad su maestro había sido indulgente con ellos, aunque a simple vista no lo notaran.

— ¿Y de qué crees que se trate? —preguntó Hermione recordando el tema que habían dejado inconcluso por la interrupción de Draco.

Harry agito su cabeza negando, les había dado una descripción del símbolo en su pecho, diciendo que en cuanto tuvieran la oportunidad se los enseñaría.

—Remus dijo que podría darme respuesta en la noche.

—No debe ser algo muy malo o ya estarías agonizando—acotó Ron—la magia oscura trabaja rápido, ¿o no?

—Normalmente, — afirmó Hermione— pero hay millones de hechizos, no todos trabajan de la misma forma.

Harry pensó en eso mientras estiraba su mano para servirse algo de comer, pero se detuvo a media acción. No quería volver a comer hasta resolver el problema de su lengua, era demasiado fastidioso masticar sin saborear nada, incluso ese hecho provocaba que ni siquiera sintiera hambre.

* * *

Remus no había mencionado que quien le ayudaría a reconocer el hechizo seria Sirius. El animago tenía los libros que le podían ayudar en uno de los baúles asegurados con magia que guardaban muchas de las reliquias familiares que Black no deseaba tener cerca por que eran muy peligrosas o porque no le importaban en lo más mínimo. Muchos de esos libros eran antiguos y solo seguían existiendo debido a que habían sido pasados de generación en generación.

Remus había leído unos cuantos unos años atrás, pero siempre devolviéndoles al baúl con el hechizo correspondiente. Lógicamente si era reliquia Black eran libros sobre magia oscura, del tipo más sanguinario y cruel que había. Black se encargaría de buscar entre los baúles y quitar los encantamientos de protección para cuando Remus llegara.

Después de la comida, Lupin supo que ya podía utilizar los libros y se lo informó a Dumbledore. El director le dijo que se retirara a buscar la información y que él se haría cargo de suplirlo en las clases de Defensa que quedaban por el resto del día.

—Los libros están en la biblioteca—dijo Sirius recibiéndole con un beso. — ¿Qué es lo que buscas?

Remus le explicó la forma de la marca y como estaba subiendo en la piel. No se atrevió a decirle a Sirius que se trataba sobre Harry, el hombre solía ser muy sobreprotector cuando el nombre de su ahijado salía a flote, así que le dijo que un Auror se había enfrentado a unos mortifagos y ahora tenía ese símbolo en el pecho.

Se pusieron a buscar entre la montaña de libros revisando si alguno tenía una descripción acerca del símbolo junto con el hechizo asociado.

—Estoy ansioso por que lleguen las vacaciones de diciembre y Harry pueda pasar unos días aquí.

Remus no dijo nada sintiendo el peso de no decirle al hombre lo que estaba pasando y siguió buscando.

—Lo encontré—dijo Black levantándose de su asiento para llevarle el libro al otro—o eso creo, porque según lo que me dices estaría incompleto, mira.

Le tendió el libro y Remus pudo ver el símbolo, las tres líneas y el doble circulo eran exactamente iguales a lo que tenía Harry ya formado, la cruz, aunque en Harry era solo un esbozo, también se parecía mucho en cuanto a la ubicación y longitud que tenía en el dibujo del libro, solo que en el dibujo había algo más bajo la cruz, había cinco puntos uno junto al otro.

Leyó la descripción del libro y sintió un sudor frio bajando por su espalda. Sirius se había ido para traerle algo de beber y no pudo ver la expresión de horror en la cara de su pareja. Remus había encontrado el hechizo, pero era peor de lo que se podrían imaginar.


	6. No toda la verdad

**Capitulo 6. No toda la verdad**

Remus no esperó un segundo más antes de levantarse del sofá y dirigirse a la chimenea. Sirius iba entrando a la biblioteca acompañado de un elfo domestico que traía una bandeja.

— ¿A dónde vas?

—Tengo que hablar con Dumbledore, es urgente. —intentó mantener la calma en su voz, pero se le hacía difícil.

— ¿Es sobre el símbolo? ¿Es tan malo?

Solo pudo asentir y dejó al otro solo desapareciendo por la chimenea para llegar a sus aposentos.

El camino a la oficina del director se le hizo eterno, incluso se cruzó con unos cuantos profesores a los que por poco y no les devuelve el saludo de tan concentrado que estaba, por lo menos era hora de la cena así que la mayoría de los estudiantes ya estaría en el Gran Comedor. Esperaron a que Severus se les uniera siendo llamado por un elfo doméstico. Lupin se veía inquieto y estaba rogando equivocarse.

—No estoy del todo seguro—dijo en cuanto entró el maestro de pociones—pero creo que es este. Lo había visto antes y por eso se me hacía tan familiar.

Abrió el libro en la página del hechizo, notó la mirada de ambos magos sobre el objeto que claramente se veía que era una reliquia acerca de encantamientos malditos, pero ninguno hizo ningún comentario acerca de la procedencia.

— ¿Ya habías visto este hechizo?

—En cierta forma, —Remus estaba reacio a creer que era el mismo hechizo sabiendo lo terrible que era— fue hace muchos años ya.

Dumbledore leyó el libro con la descripción del hechizo, luego, en un completo mutismo, se lo extendió a Snape para que pudiese hacer lo mismo

_Corpore Inclusus_

_Hechizo antiguo e indetectable que servía como castigo a aquellos que cometían los peores actos y la muerte no era suficiente castigo. Solo puede ser utilizado por única vez por un mismo mago, y después de haber ingerido la poción Absoluta Virtute para poder realizar el hechizo._

_La persona afectada irá perdiendo las facultades de los sentidos, gusto, audición, vista, olfato y la capacidad táctil de sentir otras cosas o sobre su propia piel. También perderá la capacidad de hablar y de moverse por si solo, aunque nuca perderá la conciencia para mayor sufrimiento. Entonces, cuando la persona afectada sea ya un cascaron sin comunicación con nada de lo que le rodea, perderá la capacidad de respirar poco a poco hasta su inevitable muerte._

_El símbolo del encantamiento es el que se usaba para sellar los ataúdes de las personas que se enterraban vivas como castigo, y significa enclaustramiento._

_El doble circulo con tres líneas internas que se refieren al hecho de estar encerrado en el propio cuerpo, la equis se refiere al cese de la vida que llegará pasado el tiempo y los cinco puntos marcan el cese de las facultades. Se formaran el circulo y la equis cuando el primer signo aparezca, el último punto aparecerá cuando se vaya a cortar la respiración indicando el cumplimiento total del hechizo._

Más abajo seguía detallando las fases del hechizo, pero lo que más le interesó a Severus era que por ninguna parte hablaba de un contra hechizo ni nada para detener el avance del maleficio.

—No tiene contra hechizo.

Remus apretó los labios.

—En el tiempo que vi el hechizo en la otra persona, tampoco había contra hechizo. Nunca supe que pasó con él.

Un sentimiento indescriptible se apoderó de Severus, de esos que te oprimen el pecho y sientes que se te corta la respiración de momento.

—Severus, ¿hiciste para Voldemort la poción _Absoluta Virtute_?

—No, —dijo el maestro, si bien aquella no era una poción demasiado difícil de hacer, sí que lo era de conseguir— pero es una poción que toma año y medio en terminarse. Seguramente no ordenó que se la prepararan, la consiguió con alguien que ya la tenía.

Dumbledore entendió que su maestro de pociones debía estar en lo correcto. Lamentablemente Severus no era el único con capacidades extraordinarias para las pociones oscuras.

De repente, para Snape muchas cosas cobraron sentido. El señor Oscuro parecía estar tramando algo que él no entendía, parecía incluso nervioso, se lo había comentado a Dumbledore pero luego de semanas de que no hiciera ningún movimiento, ya no sabían que pensar.

—Por eso el señor oscuro estaba tan enojado —dijo pensando en las dos reuniones consecutivas—nos llamó dos noches seguidas, tuve la suerte de que no me atacara con hechizos, parecía estar satisfecho con lastimar a un par de mortifagos solamente.

—Estaba agotado por haber lanzado la maldición, y furioso por que no pudo lastimar su objetivo.

Remus hizo una mueca. EL objetivo era Dumbledore. Voldemort había querido atacar al viejo mago con algo que no pudiese deshacer, si supiera que había logrado herir a Potter estaría más que feliz. Eso no podía llegar a sus oídos obviamente.

¿Qué hacer en ese momento? Aquello parecía no tener cura, pero siempre había una cura, y ellos debían intentar encontrarla.

—La persona que sufrió esto—dijo Remus—puedo intentar localizarla y saber qué sucedió con él.

— ¿Crees que siga vivo? —preguntó Snape, su voz sonaba tan necesitada de una esperanza que no pudo pasar desapercibida por los otros presentes.

—Eso espero—contestó simplemente—su pareja en ese entonces era muy capaz, y dijo que no se rendiría hasta no encontrar una forma de detener el maleficio.

—Y quizás encontremos algo más en algún otro libro—Dumbledore acomodó sus gafas mientras pensaba en sus posibles opciones—es un maleficio muy antiguo, pero esta no debe ser la única literatura que hable de él. Además, debe haber más personas, aparte de Remus, que le hayan visto. Alguna debe de ofrecernos un camino a seguir. El problema es el tiempo que tardemos en encontrar estas respuestas, aquí no habla del avance de la maldición y la perdida de los sentidos—volvió a releer el libro por encima para corroborar sus palabras—debemos pensar en algo que nos dé tiempo extra para que Harry pueda aguantar.

Severus tuvo una idea.

—Podemos usar un encantamiento desacelerador. —Tomó un segundo antes de continuar— El _Minuere._

Dumbledore vio fijamente al maestro de pociones.

El encantamiento _Minuere_ era uno de los más poderosos para desacelerar maldiciones o embrujos de larga duración en lo que se conseguía una cura definitiva o por lo menos alargaba la vida de las personas que ya no tenían salvación. Su uso era complicado porque se basaba en la elaboración de una poción potente, volátil y mortal—en caso de ser mal preparada— y un hechizo de unión acompañado de un ritual.

La persona que realizaba la poción debía ser la misma que hiciera el ritual, y se le llamaba proveedor de vida. El proveedor debía colocar parte de su sangre en la poción y dársela a beber al afectado, luego, estaba la parte del ritual donde el proveedor lanzaba un hechizo de protección para lograr que el avance de la maldición se retrasara.

—El _Minuere_ sería muy bueno en esta situación—dijo Remus exclamando la misma duda que el director—es un encantamiento potente que puede retener muy bien una maldición de este tipo. Pero quien crea la poción es el mismo que debe hacer el hechizo de unión. La poción incluye tu sangre Severus, y el encantamiento…

—Lo sé—expresó cortante el maestro de pociones, sabia bastante bien que incluía el encantamiento.

—Pero Severus, si inicias con el encantamiento deberás continuarlo hasta que encontremos la cura. No podemos cambiar de proveedor de vida. ¿Sabes todo lo que eso significa?

—El joven Potter tendrá que pasar a estar más tiempo contigo Severus. —dijo el director con cautela.

Remus fue más directo.

—Tendrá que dormir a tu lado.

Severus los vio, limitándose a repetir de nuevo un simple: —Lo sé.

Severus sabía que los otros estaban dudando de su capacidad de soportar todo lo que el hechizo implicaba. El _Minuere_ fue creado originalmente por un pocionista cientos de años atrás para proteger a su esposa. La mujer tenía una enfermedad que le estaba secando la vida y el hombre creó el encantamiento para prolongar la vida de la mujer. Como el hechizo requería traspasar energía vital de un cuerpo a otro el hombre abrazaba a su esposa todas las noches para completar el encantamiento.

Severus tendría que preparar la difícil poción que incluiría su propia sangre, hacer el ritual con Harry y dormir ciertas noches con él para completarlo. ¿En verdad estaba dispuesto a eso?

—El hechizo iba a golpearme a mí. —dijo explicando su decisión.

—Iba dirigido a mí—expresó Dumbledore con tristeza.

—Al final iba a golpearme a mí—repuso Severus—le debo la vida a Potter en este momento. Es una deuda que debo pagar.

Los otros dos entendieron la reacción de Severus, aquello era una deuda de vida, era lógico que alguien como Snape estuviera dispuesto a pagarla sin importar lo que necesitara hacer.

—Al final me alegra escuchar eso—soltó Albus—no solo encontrar un pocionista tan capaz para realizar esa poción sería casi imposible, sin hablar del poder que necesitaría para realizar el hechizo. Y la confianza que requeriría para realizar el encantamiento junto a Harry.

También estaba el factor confianza. Se trataba de dejar la vida de Harry en las manos de alguien, y Dumbledore no podía confiar en nadie más que en Severus para esa misión.

Pensando en lo que diría a continuación, Albus esperó que no afectara demasiado a los hombres frente a él y expresó que no debían contarle a Harry la falta del contra-encantamiento antes de encontrarlo, ni del hecho de que después de perder las funciones, iba a morir inevitablemente.

—Seria cruel darle un golpe así a un chico como él—exclamó el director.

— ¿Y mantenerlo engañado? —El ceño de Snape se frunció, Remus parecía pensarlo— ¿Potter no debería saber algo así?

—¿Y no es cruel decirle a un pobre muchacho, que a sus 17 años ha pasado por tantas cosas, que va a morir de una forma tortuosa e impensable mientras se convierte en un ente sin comunicación?

—No va a morir—repuso Remus con cierta furia—debe haber una cura. Siempre la hay.

—Pero aún no lo sabemos, y Harry sufrirá cada día más que no lo sepamos.

Severus tenía demasiados años conociendo al viejo director. Había visto la furia en el otro, la alegría de sus sonrisas, la incredulidad o burla reflejada en su cara, la tristeza cuando la guerra se llevaba algún amigo… pero jamás en su vida había visto a Dumbledore con lágrimas retenidas en los ojos. Era algo hasta impensable para Severus, y por supuesto que Albus no se permitió llorar, pero ver toda esa tristeza reflejada en los ojos del otro le hizo darse cuenta de la propia. Él tampoco quería que Potter sufriera de más. Incluso la culpa de saber que el encantamiento le pudo haber golpeado a él y no a Harry le sentaba aun peor.

Harry lo había protegido, y Severus estaba más que en deuda con él. Y en silencio se prometió que lo protegería a todos los niveles posibles.

—De acuerdo—dijo después de respirar profundamente—no le digamos toda la verdad a Potter.

¿Cómo decirle a un chico de 17 años que había sido maldecido por un hechizo que probablemente no tenía cura? ¿Y luego como pasar a explicarle todo el tormento por el que pasaría? Era probable que no existiera el contra hechizo o una forma de revertirlo, más no imposible. El chico había sufrido demasiado ya. Ellos querían prolongar el tener que darle una noticia que antes que la misma maldición, mataría la angustia.

En otras palabras, aunque sonará mal, le ocultarían parte de la verdad a Harry. Era un hechizo poco conocido, más bien habían tenido la suerte de descubrirlo rápido porque Remus supo dónde buscar, así que Harry no descubriría fácilmente la mentira.

¿Era algo deleznable? Por supuesto que sí, y ninguno de los tres se sentía cómodo sabiendo lo que le iban a hacer a Potter, pero era por su bien. O por lo menos era lo que se decían.

Decidieron hasta donde le dirían a Harry la verdad y que luego de hablar con el muchacho iban a reunir a Arthur y Molly Weasly, a McGonagall, Pomfrey y Sirius. A ellos si se les contaría todo, obviamente aclarando que Harry no debía saber la magnitud del problema.

Necesitarían decirle la verdad a Mandan Pomfrey por razones más que obvias, la medibruja debía estar al tanto de lo que realmente sucedía en caso de que Harry necesitará ayuda médica en cualquier momento. McGonagall era la jefa de casa del chico y quien mejor podía vigilarlo cuando estuviera en la sala común. Molly y Arthur debían saberlo porque podrían ayudar con la investigación. Si bien socialmente no eran muy aceptados, los Weasly venían de una familia antigua y habían mantenido alguna relación con ciertas familias de la misma categoría y quizás alguno conocería el hechizo o sabría de casos en los que había sido utilizado.

En cuanto a Sirius, sopesaron bastante sobre si decirle o no y, aunque Severus detalló una larga lista de las razones por las cuales debían de decirle a Sirius la misma verdad a medias que le dirían a Harry, Remus dio los puntos por los que el animago estaba en derecho de saber toda la verdad. Remus se hizo responsable de explicarle a Black las razones por las que no le podía contar a Harry.

* * *

Harry había decidió saltarse la cena en función de quedarse a leer en su cuarto. Le había dicho a sus amigos que estaría bien y, aunque Hermione le dio un largo discurso acerca de la importancia de ingerir alimentos a las horas adecuadas, el recordarle su problema de sentir los sabores hizo que la chica se avergonzara y le dejara en paz.

Para su suerte su habitación estaba vacía y pudo relajarse terminando las últimas páginas que le quedaban. Ya que era miércoles, tenía su lección de entrenamiento con Snape y, entre todo lo malo de los últimos días, la lecciones con su maestro de pociones eran lo más agradable y estaba ansioso de que llegara la hora.

Cuando terminó de leer revisó los apuntes que había hecho con sus amigos. Los jueves y los sábados en la tarde Hermione y Ron le ayudaban en una especie de sesión de estudios donde buscaban mejorar sus habilidades en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. El mismo Ron, que casi no le gustaba hacer las tareas, esperaba con ansias esas sesiones.

—No es lo mismo hacer un aburrido ensayo de Adivinación que buscar un hechizo para hacer volar cien metros a un mortifago—decía el pelirrojo cada vez que su novia le preguntaba por qué esperaba con tantas ansias esas sesiones, pero dejaba para ultimo las tareas asignadas.

Mientras estudiaba los últimos hechizos que habían anotado Harry tenía una idea rondando por su cabeza. Una pequeña espina le decía que Snape quizás podría estar ligeramente interesado en él. En la soledad de su habitación pudo recordar las veces que se encontró con el maestro mirándole o no llamándole la atención cuando hacia un comentario impropio de un alumno a un maestro.

 _“Quizás sea que no le eres del todo indiferente a Snape”_ decía una vocecita en su cabeza, pero eso debía de ser imposible ¿o no?

Harry no lo admitiría frente a sus amigos, pero hubo un momento en el que pensó que moriría cuando se interpuso en el hechizo de Voldemort. Aunque no escuchó cual encantamiento era, había jurado que era una imperdonable.

Hermione le había dicho que esperara hasta el final del curso para confesarse ¿pero y si no llegaba al final del año? Era una probabilidad que no podía ignorar.

¿Y si se arriesgaba un poco y se confesaba ante Snape? O por lo menos hacia que sus indirectas fuesen más directas. Si Snape lo mandaba a la mierda —y la probabilidad era muy alta—se arruinaría la pequeña amistad que había logrado con el hombre y probablemente hasta dejaría de impartirle las lecciones nocturnas. Pero si aceptaba…

Harry suspiró pensando en las cosas que podrían suceder si el hombre aceptaba, aunque sonara infantil lo que más anhelaba era probar los labios del hombre, para él eran su perdición. Se imaginaba lo que sería ser abrazado por el mayor, respirar su aroma mientras sus fuertes manos le acariciaban y acercarse poco a poco para recibir ese tan anhelado beso.

Apretó los labios sintiendo subir el rubor por su cara. Deseaba tener la oportunidad de un beso por parte del hombre antes de la muerte que lógicamente llegaría algún día a manos de su enemigo. Había besado unas cuantas veces a unos chicos del colegio, pero ninguno le provocaba tantas sensaciones como lo hacía Snape con su simple presencia.

 _“Quizás pueda intentarlo, arriesgarme por un beso. Así si muero antes de graduarme no tendré ese remordimiento”._ Se sentía tonto al darse cuenta que anhelaba tanto un beso de su profesor, que lo consideraba como su único deseo para antes de morir.

Sonrió ante ese pensamiento, pero se enderezó cuando sintió a alguien entrando a su habitación. Era Remus, quien había lo había estado buscando.

—Harry, el director quiere hablar contigo.

La expresión del licántropo era extraña según Harry, y tuvo que recordar que quizás se trataba de su problema. Remus estuvo silencioso todo el camino, incluso cuando Harry le preguntó si se trataba acerca del maleficio de Voldemort el profesor solo pudo asentir. Eso lo hizo sentir un poco asustado, y no se sintió mejor cuando, al llegar a la oficina de Dumbledore, sintió la atmosfera aún más pesada.

La resolución de los tres hombres de no decirle toda la verdad a Harry estaba fallando, tenerles sentado frente a ellos, esperando una respuesta sin saber que sus protectores le mentirían, les estaba inundando de culpa.

Harry se mordía los labios esperando a que alguien le dijera algo, la tensión le estaba matando.

—Voldemort te lanzó un maleficio— comenzó Snape.

Cuando pareció que Severus no quería continuar, Albus tomo la palabra.

—Es un hechizo de enclaustramiento.

— ¿Enclaustramiento? —preguntó Harry, no entendía muy bien esa palabra.

—Un enclaustramiento corporal. Es una especie de encierro dentro del propio cuerpo —Afirmó el director—En él las personas pierden las funciones de los sentidos.

— ¿Lo de mi lengua es por el hechizo?

—Así me temo.

Harry estaba procesando, Dumbledore había mencionado las funciones de los sentidos. Además del gusto estaba la vista, el olfato, la audición y el tacto. Según lo que el director le decía ¿los iba a perder también? ¿Se iba a quedar sin ver, oír ni sentir nada?

—Con encierro en el propio cuerpo—dijo Harry dudando—significa que…

La expresión en la cara de Harry fue suficiente para hacerle ver a los otros que estaba bien el mentirle. El muchacho se había puesto blanco y Remus incluso se acercó a él por si acaso Harry se desmayaba.

— ¿Significa que seré como un muñeco? —Preguntó, casi parecía que iba a hiperventilar, pero se obligó a seguir hablando— el contra hechizo...

—Tenemos una idea de lo que podría ser—mintió el director. —lamentablemente son pocas personas que lo saben. Pero mientras tanto usaremos un hechizo que desacelere el avance de la maldición.

—Y luego, cuando pierda mis sentidos, ¿qué pasará conmigo? —interrumpió Harry al director. No quería un encantamiento para desacelerar eso, quería detenerlo.

—No lo sabemos — dijo Remus ocultando la parte donde dejaría de hablar y respirar progresivamente y colocó una mano en su hombro— el maleficio no llega más allá de eso, suponemos.

Harry apretó los puños sobre sus piernas por unos segundos, intentando controlarse frente a los otros tres. Lo que le estaban planteando no era nada fácil de digerir.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo para…?—tomó un corto respiro sin saber cómo continuar.

Severus se dio cuenta lo que quería decir, quería preguntar el lapso de tiempo en el que perdería cada sentido y se notaba lo difícil que se le estaba haciendo.

—No lo sabemos—dijo, y era verdad, eso no lo decía en el libro que tenían—pero de todas formas tenemos el hechizo para retrasar el avance.

— ¿Y cuál es el hechizo para desacelerar? —preguntó, necesitaba escuchar algo bueno en ese momento.

— _Minuere_ —pronunció el director. —Es un encantamiento complicado, pero nos ayudara a aguantar la maldición hasta que… encontremos el contra hechizo.

— ¿Y qué debo hacer?

—Nada, Severus se encargará de darte la poción y ayudarte a hacer el ritual.

— ¿Ritual?

—Es algo complicado—dijo Remus viendo la abrumada expresión de Harry—pero por ahora es algo que no necesitas saber. Será indoloro y te lo podemos explicar después.

Harry asintió obligándose a respirar, Remus seguramente estaba entendiendo lo mal que se estaba sintiendo en ese momento y agradeció no tener más información que analizar en ese segundo.

—Quiero retirarme—dijo poniéndose de pie y dando media vuelta.

—Harry…—llamó el director, pero no le hizo caso y sin avergonzarse por parecer un niño pequeño, echó a correr fuera de la oficina.


	7. El secreto de Malfoy

**Capítulo 7. El secreto de Malfoy.**

Harry bajó de la gárgola sintiendo que no podía respirar del todo bien. Se sentía mareado, con náuseas y con una sensación de desolación que no le dejaba pensar bien. Había salido de la oficina del director ¿pero con qué rumbo? Ni siquiera podía mantenerse de pie de forma correcta, sentía que se caía y tuvo que agarrarse de las paredes para no terminar contra el suelo.

—Harry.

Escuchó que dijeron su nombre, pero entre la bruma que le nublaba el pensamiento no reconocía quien era. Sintió que le tomaban de ambos brazos y le hacían caminar, no pudo resistirse ni tenía ganas de hacerlo tampoco.

Lo que acaban de decirle giraba en su cabeza de forma veloz y sofocante. Tenía una maldición que le quitaría uno a uno sus sentidos. Estaba perdiendo la capacidad de saborear los alimentos, pero luego seguiría la capacidad de sentir, de oler, de escuchar, de ver…

Sería un muñeco que solo respiraría, podría hablar sí, pero ¿para qué? No habría diferencia entre él y un cascarón. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que no iba a detener. Ya no sentía que lo sujetaban de los brazos, ni sabía dónde estaba. Tenía una sensación de algo alrededor de su cuerpo que vagamente asociaba con un abrazo. Su llanto silencioso tardó unos diez minutos, y después de ese tiempo fue capaz de salir un poco de la bruma en donde se encontraba, y darse cuenta que estaba en una habitación que no era la suya, y que quien lo abrazaba era Hermione. El perfume de la chica inundó sus fosas nasales, y el conocimiento de que pronto ya no sería capaz de hacer eso provocó que emitiera un quejido doloroso, asustando a la chica.

—Por favor Harry—dijo ella entre lágrimas, ver así a su amigo le había provocado que le acompañara en su silencioso llanto—dinos que sucede.

A su lado estaba Ron, pero Harry aun no le había visto.

Cuando Remus estaba buscando a Harry, había ido hasta el Gran Comedor pensando que estaría cenando con sus amigos. Ron le dijo que estaba en su habitación y Hermione y Ron recordaron que Harry estaba esperando que Remus investigara acerca de lo que tenía, así que se les hizo fácil suponer que lo estaba buscando por ese tema. Decidieron esperar ocultos fuera de la oficina del director y vieron a Harry entrar tras Remus. La espera fue larga, pero en cuanto vieron a Harry salir solo y en el estado en que se encontraba, no tuvieron dudas de que algo muy grave le sucedía a su amigo. Se acercaron a él pero el chico no les contestaba, así que lo tomaron de los brazos y lo llevaron casi arrastrando a la Sala de los Menesteres.

Una vez en la seguridad de la sala, Hermione lo había abrazado y Harry se había puesto a llorar en silencio, la chica no pudo contener sus lágrimas tampoco. Ron intentaba controlarse, pero solo pensar en qué podía poner a su amigo de esa forma le llenaba los ojos de lágrimas que no iba a derramar.

—Harry, por favor—suplicaba Hermione—habla con nosotros…

Poco a poco Harry fue entendiendo en donde se encontraba, y también se fijó en la mano en su espalda que intentaba reconfortarlo y pertenecía a Ron. Se aferró aún más en el abrazo de su amiga intentando darse valor, sintiendo como ella lo sujetaba con más fuerza.

—Yo…el hechizo de Voldemort…

Les explicó todo lo que le habían dicho entre sollozos, de todo lo que trataba el hechizo, de todo lo que perdería, de que no sabían cuál era la forma de detenerlo y ninguno de los Gryffindors frente a él tuvo la valentía para decir nada durante unos minutos.

—La única esperanza que me dan por el momento—decía aun entre los brazos de su amiga—es que hay una especie de hechizo para bloquear el avance.

— ¿Hechizo para desacelerar? —Corrigió Hermione y Harry asintió— ¿Sabes cómo se llama?

— _Minuer_ , creo.

— _Minuere_ —dijo ella, Ron la vio sin comprender—el encantamiento se llama _Minuere._ Es uno de los más famosos hechizos de esa clase, aunque el menos usado, ya que es muy complicado.

—Supongo que es muy potente—dijo Ron mirando a Harry— habrán pensado en el encantamiento más fuerte para frenarlo lo más posible.

—Bastante, —confirmó ella— y muy difícil de hacer. ¿Sabes quién lo hará?

—El profesor Snape.

— ¡Oh Harry! —dijo, y volvió a sentir ganas de llorar por la mala suerte de su amigo— Si no fuera por toda esta situación estarías más que feliz de recibir ese encantamiento.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Ron más que confundido.

Hermione no pudo evitar sonrojarse antes de explicarles.

—Una parte del encantamiento conlleva que duermas con Snape.

— ¿Harry dormirá con el bastardo?

—Que no le digas así, —exclamó ella con bastante furia hacia su novio— no sé exactamente que tanto implica por que casi no había información donde lo leí, y es algo bastante antiguo, pero tienes que pasar una noche con quien haga el ritual. Unidos.

— ¿Unidos es…?—preguntó Harry con duda, sintiendo un ligero calor en sus mejillas.

— ¿Tendrán sexo? —exclamó Ron luciendo horrorizado.

¿Tendría sexo con Snape? ¿Acaso esa era una cruel jugada del destino? Darle algo tan bueno como esa oportunidad, y a la vez tan malo como la maldición en su pecho al mismo tiempo.

—No estoy muy segura, pero creo que sí.

—Pero si ese es solo un hechizo para desacelerar el progreso, ¿Cómo romperán la maldición?

—Dumbledore dijo que se encargarían de buscar el hechizo, —Harry intentó incorporarse un poco, saliendo del abrazo de su amiga—hay cosas que no entendí muy bien por estar pensando en… ya saben, la maldición en sí. —Harry pensó un poco, no sabía si poner en palabras la duda que tenía—pero tengo una duda ¿saben? Es como si me estuviesen ocultando algo.

— ¿Algo? ¿Quienes?

—Dumbledore, Remus y el profesor Snape. Los tres estaban presentes. Tengo la sensación de que me ocultan algo.

— ¿Acerca de la maldición? —Preguntó Ron— ¿o de la cura?

—No lo sé—suspiró Harry.

—Bueno, —terminó diciendo Hermione — si Dumbledore dice que hay una cura debemos creerle, él no te mentiría. Ni Remus tampoco. Solo debemos tener paciencia.

—El tendrá más que paciencia, —exclamó Ron haciendo una mueca—tendrá sexo con Snape, que asco.

— ¡Ron!

—Es gracioso—suspiró Harry llamando la atención de sus amigos—obtendré lo que he estado deseando, estar cerca de Snape.

—Tomémoslo como algo bueno entonces—dijo ella, y le dio una clara mirada de advertencia a Ron—mientras esperas el contra hechizo, que obviamente llegará, podrás pasar tiempo con Snape.

—Quizás tengas razón Hermione—dijo en un suspiro.

Salieron de la sala cuando Harry se sintió listo, la hora del toque de queda había comenzado así que tuvieron que tener mucho cuidado de que nadie les encontrara.

—Debimos traer la capa de invisibilidad—se quejó Ron en voz baja mientras adelantaban el paso.

— ¿Cómo sabríamos que la necesitaríamos? —dijo Hermione y casi le da un infarto cuando, a punto de llegar al retrato de su sala común, se chocaron con un maestro— Profesora McGonagall...

Por un momento los tres temieron recibir la reprimenda y el castigo que lógicamente les pondrían, y probablemente la reducción de puntos, pero al final Minerva solo suspiró.

—Está bien señorita Granger, entren y vayan a dormir.

Hermione entendió que Dumbledore ya la habría puesto al tanto en el tiempo que ellos estaban abajo y, aunque estaba feliz de que no les redujeran puntos, la indulgencia de su profesora demostraba lo difícil que era aquella situación para Harry y que ella quería, de alguna forma, ayudarle.

* * *

A Draco le fue inmensamente difícil no ser descubierto. Cuando iba a dirigirse al Gran Comedor para cenar, vio a los lejos cuando Hermione Granger y Ron Weasly salían luciendo preocupados por algo. Tuvo una fuerte corazonada de que se trataba de algo relacionado con Potter y decidió seguirlos.

Tenía suerte de que los Gryffindors sabían atacar, pero no tenían fama de ser los más cuidadosos o de vigilar su alrededor tanto como lo hacía un Slytherin. Eso provocaba que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta de su presencia. Ambos leones se quedaron escondidos cerca de la oficina de Dumbledore, y Draco hizo lo mismo, solo que un poco más retirado.

Unos pocos minutos después junto a su escondite vio pasar al profesor Remus Lupin seguido de Potter, ambos se notaban tan preocupados en algo—y eran Gryffindors— que no se percataron ni de su presencia ni de los dos amigos de Harry escondidos tras unas columnas.

Draco aguardó, siendo cauteloso de no descubrir su posición. Podía vigilar perfectamente si Granger o Weasly salían de donde estaban, pero no podía ver con claridad la entrada de la oficina del director, así que solo contaba con lo que los otros dos pudieran hacer.

Después de un largo rato vio que los otros dos se movieron de su lugar, y Malfoy decidió moverse un poco, siendo cuidadoso, para observar mejor. Hermione parecía acercarse a Potter, no podía verle la cara a Harry porque Ron le tapaba la vista, pero los dos amigos parecían estar sosteniendo a Potter.

— ¿Qué le está pasando? —susurró Draco para sí mismo.

Vio como ambos sostenían a Harry de los brazos y lo llevaban lejos. Con cuidado los siguió, tenía suerte de que ambos estaban demasiado concentrados en no dejar caer a su amigo.

Por poco y los pierde, pero tuvo la suerte de verlos entrar a la sala de los menesteres. Draco ya conocía esa sala, así que decidió volver a esperar. Se escondió tras una columna cuando el toque de queda inició, no queriendo ser encontrado por ningún maestro. Si bien él era un prefecto, no podía dar una explicación para quedarse en ese pasillo hasta que los otros salieran.

Salieron bastante tarde, revisando que nadie les viera. Draco vio que Hermione terminaba de limpiarse el rostro, se notaba que había estado llorando.

— ¿Qué mierda le sucede a Potter?

Decidió dar media vuelta y dirigirse de inmediato hacia su sala común. Caminando a través de las mazmorras no podía sacarse el pensamiento de que esas acciones no indicaban nada bueno. Un profesor había llevado a Potter hasta la oficina del director, y luego este había salido—visiblemente afectado por algo—y tuvo que ser llevado por sus dos amigos casi a rastras. En la sala de los menesteres los dos lacayos de Potter lógicamente se habían enterado, y era algo grave, puesto que Granger había salido llorando, y el rostro de Potter tampoco se veía muy bien.

Draco se acomodó un mechón de pelo tras la oreja y le dio la contraseña al retrato de su sala.

— ¿Dónde te habías metido? —le preguntó Pansy Parkinson tan pronto le vio entrar a través del retrato al tiempo que se le acercaba.

— ¿Es problema tuyo?— respondió Draco con una mueca. —Yo creo que no.

—Te estuvimos esperando en el Gran Comedor—dijo Zabini acercándose, previniendo una posible pelea—solo estábamos preocupados.

—No es necesario que se preocupen, —ignoró la mirada asesina de Pansy y se dirigió hacia Blaise— yo se cuidarme solo, y más entre los pasillos del colegio.

— ¿Recuerdas que soy tu novia? —preguntó Pansy apretando los dientes. —eso me da el derecho y la obligación de saber dónde andas.

Draco por poco y dice “eres mi novia por conveniencia”, pero se detuvo no queriendo seguir enojando a la Bruja Parkinson 

—Pansy, déjalo tranquilo—Theodore se acercó a la chica y colocó sus manos en los hombros de ella—todos sabemos que es tu novio ¿contenta?

Pansy pareció relajarse ante la presencia de su amigo Nott y dio media vuelta disgustada para alejarse arrastrándolo. Draco solo pudo suspirar y subió hasta su habitación seguido de Blaise.

— ¿Me dirás en dónde estabas? —solo estaban ellos dos en la habitación y Blaise tuvo la confianza para hablar.

—Seguía a Potter—dijo mientras se sentaba en su cama, se sentía cansado.

— ¿A Potter? —Blaise hizo una mueca— Un día de estos te van a descubrir.

—No lo puedo evitar.

—Draco, tienes que olvidarte de Potter en ese sentido. Si alguien lo descubre…

—Solo tú lo sabes—casi gritó poniéndose a la defensiva.

Blaise elevó las manos y juró que de su parte nadie se enteraría.

—Crabbe y Goyle me dijeron lo que hiciste en la tarde, y que el mismo Snape te quitó puntos.

—No me recuerdes esa mierda.

Estaba frustrado, no solamente se había enojado al ver a los tres Gryffindors tan juntos—y los rumores le martilleaban la cabeza— sino que además perdió puntos para su casa y por parte del propio jefe de las serpientes.

—Vamos, yo sé que fuiste a molestarlo solo para estar un poco cerca de él.

Draco se acostó en su cama, dándole la espalda al otro. Aunque lo que Blaise decía era cierto, era humillante escucharlo en voz alta.

— ¿Crees que en verdad sea pareja de la comadreja? —soltó al fin luego de unos minutos en silencio con voz derrotada.

Blaise se sentó a un lado de su amigo para darle una palmada. Sabía que aquella noticia había provocado que Draco se deprimiera, y quizás fue por eso que se armó con sus dos tontos guardaespaldas para ir a molestarlo.

Lucius Malfoy le había dado un ultimátum a Draco, debía buscar novia. Por los círculos de los Malfoy empezó a correr el rumor de que el único heredero de estos era gay, y eso era algo más que inaceptable para Lucius.

Su padre le había dicho que para mantener limpio el apellido, él mismo le conseguiría una novia sangre pura. Los Malfoy y los Parkinson aprovecharon el momento para afianzar su alianza por medio del noviazgo y futuro compromiso de sus hijos. Pansy estaba más que contenta, ella había estado tras Draco desde años atrás, pero el chico jamás le hizo caso.

El problema era que Draco sí era gay —cosa que solo sabía Blaise a ciencia cierta— y lo que era peor, estaba enamorado de Potter desde la mitad del quinto año y la única forma que había encontrado de estar cerca de él, era molestarlo tanto como tuviese oportunidad. Zabini no supo que responder a la pregunta de su amigo. Por una parte sonaba un poco descabellado todos los rumores que había sobre los leones, por otra parte ellos siempre parecían estar en algo raro…

—De todas formas, creo que algo le sucede a Potter—exclamó Draco sacando a Blaise de sus pensamientos.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—No sé exactamente, seguí a sus amigos y estos lo esperaron mucho tiempo fuera de la oficina del director, luego se encerraron en una habitación mucho rato.

—Draco…—dijo, quizás los rumores si eran ciertos.

—Nada de eso—exclamó rápidamente—se notaba que Potter y Granger habían estado llorando.

—No sé qué decirte…

—Ayúdame a averiguarlo por favor

Blaise le miró de forma suspicaz.

— ¿De qué te servirá?

—Estoy preocupado. —dijo, y se veía que le costaba admitirlo. —solo quiero saber que le sucede.

—Draco… que hayas descubierto que es gay no significa que tú le gustes o algo así.

—Lo se Blaise, solo quiero saberlo.

Zabini suspiró y colocó una mano en el hombro de su amigo. ¿Podía decirle que no a algo que le pidiera Draco?

Que cosas de la vida, él enamorado de Draco, y Draco enamorado de Harry.

—Te ayudaré—terminó diciendo. ¿Qué más podía hacer?


	8. Sospechas

**Capítulo 8.**

Voldemort miraba al mortifago que tenía a sus pies con indiferencia, el pobre hombre agonizaba bajo las imperdonables que le lanzaba sin apiadarse ni un segundo.

Estaba furioso.

¿Cómo era posible aquel error? Había perdido su mejor oportunidad por desesperarse. En cuanto le dieron el aviso de que un grupo de sus mortifagos tenían acorralado a Potter, no dudó en ir y aprovechar el momento.

Se había estado preparando con un hechizo mortal, incluso había logrado conseguir una difícil y casi inexistente poción que le daría la capacidad necesaria para realizar el _Corpore Inclusus_. Estaba destinado a ser para Albus Dumbledore, no solamente debía sacar a Potter, sino también a Dumbledore, y con el viejo mago necesitaba algo poderoso. Dumbledore lograba detener o esquivar todos sus avadas, pero ese hechizo era más que perfecto, no podía ser detenido.

Pero se apresuró y falló.

Lanzó otro hechizo que provocó que el mortifago a sus pies se retorciera.

Ahora tenía tres días estando demasiado débil para volver a dirigir algún ataque, y lo peor de todo es que no podría volver a arrojar ese hechizo que con tanta dedicación había preparado.

Pero también había algo que lo tenía confundido, un detalle, algo que le tenía muy intrigado y que no comprendía del todo. Tenía la extraña sensación de creer que el hechizo si estaba funcionando. Era algo extraño, en los textos en donde leyó el _Corpore Inclusus_ hablaba de una conexión donde quien realizó el hechizo podía sentir el avance de la maldición en el hechizado, y sin embargo era como sentir y no sentir a la vez ¿se estaba volviendo loco ya? Quizás era más una paranoia por haber fallado. Incluso, por un momento llegó a pensar que Dumbledore, al ser tan poderoso, estaba bloqueando con su magia esa "conexión" que se creaba al lanzar ese hechizo y por eso no lo notaba, pero descartó la idea considerando que ni el viejo mago era tan poderoso.

Pero estaba bien, aquello no importaba lo más mínimo, no se revolcaría en su fracaso durante demasiado tiempo. Jamás se había rendido ante un contratiempo como aquel y, de todas formas, ya tenía una idea rodando en su mente acerca de su siguiente movimiento.

* * *

El día siguiente, jueves, fue inevitablemente caótico para Harry. Tuvo que volver a la oficina del director temprano en la mañana cuando McGonagall entró a buscarlo antes de que bajara al comedor por un gran detalle: Sirius.

Cuando Remus le contó lo que estaba sucediendo, a Black por poco y le da un infarto. Incluso el licántropo llegó a pensar que su compañero podría sufrir de un ataque de ansiedad en cualquier momento. Mientras los chicos dormían, Dumbledore no perdió tiempo y avisó de la situación a los Weasly y a McGonagall mientras Remus hacia lo mismo con Black.

Lupin se ahorró muy bien el decirle a Sirius que la maldición había golpeado a Harry por proteger a Severus —eso traería más problemas, peleas y reclamos que en verdad no necesitaban en ese momento—, pero le explicó todas las razones por las que debía recordar no decirle toda la verdad a Harry acerca de su situación. Al principio no le pareció, decía que su ahijado tenía todo el derecho de saber la verdad, pero luego llegó a entender lo difícil que sería para Harry pasar por todo aquello si le quitaban la esperanza de creer que sabían acerca de la cura. El saber que podría hacer un hechizo para retener el avance de aquella maldición fue un alivio, y tuvo que tragarse todas las ganas de quejarse cuando supo que lo haría Snape. Podían tildarlo de inmaduro en muchas ocasiones, pero sabía cuándo contenerse, y si aquella era la mejor manera de ayudar a Harry, no discutiría.

En cuanto vio a Harry cruzar la puerta, no pudo evitar abrazarlo fuerte. Quizás estaba empeorando la situación, con sus acciones podría poner a Harry más nervioso, pero no pudo evitarlo.

Harry devolvió el abrazo sintiéndose verdaderamente reconfortado. Siempre había sentido a Sirius como una conexión directa con sus padres, y aunque no lo expresaría en voz alta, en aquellos momentos los necesitaba bastante.

—Te prometo que encontraré esa cura lo más pronto que pueda. —dijo en voz baja.

En parte no dejaba de sentirse culpable por ocultarle parte de la verdad a su ahijado, Harry estaba depositando su confianza en ellos, en él, ¿en verdad estaba haciendo lo correcto si se sentía tan culpable?

* * *

En el Gran Comedor, la primera noticia que recibieron los estudiantes durante el desayuno fue que todas las clases de pociones de ese día estarían suspendidas. Dumbledore no especificó razones, y por supuesto que aquello provocó comentarios curiosos de los que no podían creer que el estricto Severus Snape no diera clases por ese día completo.

Incluso la curiosidad fue lo suficientemente grande para que el tema de las relaciones entre el trío de oro quedara en un segundo plano.

Como su primera hora era pociones, y después de saber que estaban libres, Draco tomó a Blaise sin que este pudiera terminar su desayuno y lo llevó hasta sus habitaciones casi arrastrándolo, ignorando la mirada de su novia al dejarla sola en la mesa. Cuando estuvieron solos en su habitación, el rubio habló con rostro serio:

—Algo muy raro está sucediendo.

—No creo que esté relacionado—Blaise decidió sentarse en su cama, sabía que su amigo estaba relacionando a Snape con Potter, lo conocía demasiado bien para no darse cuenta, y más con la expresión que había puesto mientras escuchaba las palabras del director.

Draco se cruzó de brazos, ofendido por que su amigo dudara de su capacidad de análisis.

— ¿Cuándo Snape ha cancelado una clase? Ahora será el día completo —alzó una ceja para dar más énfasis.

Blaise solo pudo suspirar.

— ¿No puedes pensar que es una simple coincidencia? — Preguntó, obteniendo una fría mirada como respuesta— Bueno, pero eso no significa nada. — ¿Cómo las dos cosas pueden estar relacionadas? No le encontraba el sentido para nada en lo absoluto. Quizás su amigo se estaba volviendo paranoico.

Draco lo pensó por un segundo, seguramente era algo relacionado a pociones.

—Piénsalo, de seguro prepara una poción para Potter.

—Draco, Snape trabaja para Lord Voldemort, —recordó Blaise, lo sabía muy bien por haber escuchado la conversación de sus padres. Aunque tanto él como Draco no querían ser mortifagos, no podían evitarlo y eran llevados a muchas reuniones de sus padres donde hablaban de ese tema. Incluso de que en poco tiempo ellos mismos se unirían a esas filas. — Si Harry estuviese enfermo no le prepararía una poción para ayudarlo.

—Si se lo pide el viejo come caramelos sí. —afirmó. Aunque sabía muy bien que Snape trabajaba para Lord Voldemort, seguramente si el director le pedía algo no podría negarse. Sabía muy bien que el mismo profesor era quien abastecía de pociones la enfermería ¿Por qué no un pedido especial de Dumbledore?

—Pero en ese caso si es algo tan catastrófico como te lo estas imaginando ¿no se lo diría Snape al señor oscuro?

 _Buen punto_ pensó Draco _¿Eso significaba que Snape ya le había contado o le contaría de la situación de Potter?_

Blaise tuvo una idea, se pateó mentalmente diciéndose que se estaba juntando demasiado con Draco.

— ¿Y si Snape es el culpable? —Se aventuró a decir — ¿suena lógico?

— ¿De qué hablas? —arrugó el entrecejo intentando pensar a que se refería. ¿De qué sería Snape culpable?

—Quizás Snape le estaba haciendo algo a Potter, Dumbledore lo descubrió y lo despidió— en cierta forma Zabini se estaba sintiendo algo estúpido por caer en las teorías conspirativas que se estaba inventando Draco en menos de un minuto, pero ya estaba acostumbrado a que el otro le volviera loco con el tema de Potter—quizás estoy exagerando, no sé muy bien...

Pero Draco no pensó que estaba exagerando.

—Puede ser—terminó diciendo—no vimos a Snape en el Gran Comedor. Podríamos resolverlo fácil buscándolo con cualquier excusa, es nuestro jefe de casa después de todo.

—Podríamos equivocarnos, que haya salido por otra cosa, o que este aquí y molestarlo no nos traería nada bueno. —no pudo evitar encogerse de hombros, no quería que apoyar a Draco significara molestar a Snape y correr el riesgo de perder puntos para su casa.

—No te preocupes Blaise, —dijo pensando en sus posibilidades—yo puedo hacer esa parte solo.

—Ya, pero una duda ¿Qué harás si es culpable? O si no lo es ¿Qué harás si le ha contado a Voldemort la situación? —Blaise se veía muy preocupado por Draco, podía meterse en problemas serios si seguía con sus ideas de ayudar a Potter— ¿Recuerdas que Snape es tu padrino y que él y tu padre están del mismo lado?

—No necesitas recordármelo.

Aunque tenía muchos de los ideales de los Sangre Pura, no estaba nada feliz de tener que servir a un loco sádico con problemas de ira. Nunca había deseado unirse a las filas de Voldemort, y con el único que podía compartir aquel pensamiento era con Blaise.

Odiaba mas a su padre por obligarlo a servir al señor oscuro que por obligarlo a estar con Pansy, y eso ya era mucho decir.

* * *

Severus había empezado a preparar la poción desde antes de que amaneciera, ni siquiera había pensado en bajar al comedor a desayunar para no tener que detenerse, de todas formas concentrado como estaba no sentía hambre. Apenas se dignó a pedirle a uno de los elfos que le prepara un té. Necesitaba preparar la poción lo más pronto posible, luego podría prepararlas en las noches sin tener que interrumpir sus clases.

Mientras cortaba los ingredientes de forma meticulosa, solo podía pensar en que aún no le habían dicho a Harry la parte que correspondía al ritual, y siendo sincero, tenía ansiedad por saber cómo se lo tomaría. No estaba seguro de que fuera demasiado del agrado del chico el tener que dormir con él. Seguramente el director o el lobo le dirían mientras avanzara el día.

Potter...

Eso lo llevó a analizar otras cosas, bastante importantes en aquella situación.

Los pensamientos que tenía sobre que el Gryffindor a veces le daba indirectas debía de descartarlos, y más en aquellas circunstancias en donde debía de actuar como el adulto responsable que era. Se trataba de que ahora sería obligatorio para mantener su vida que el chico estuviera con él, y debía ser muy canalla si se aprovechaba de aquella situación.

Todos aquellos pensamientos que lo habían vuelto loco cuando se enteró de la especie de relación de Potter con Weasly volvieron a atacarlo, esta vez quizás con más peso y más insistencia. Aquello le habia afectado por que en cierta forma se habia encariñado con el muchacho, y ahora estaría tan cerca de él...

Pero no, debía mantenerse centrado en todo momento, no iba a sobrepasar la confianza de aquel chico, incluso ya estaba llevándose bien con él, y en verdad no deseaba que esa pequeña "cortesía" que tenían, se esfumara por aquello.

_Aun cuando secretamente has disfrutado la idea de poder hacer el ritual para él..._

Ahuyentó ese pensamiento con rapidez y se dijo así mismo que se ofreció a hacer el ritual porque Harry salvó su vida, y nada más. También debía recordar el hecho de que ya Potter estaba al parecer en una relación con Weasly, así que seguramente al chico no le debía agradar nada la idea de tener que estar en una cama con su maestro de pociones.

—Concéntrate, maldita sea...

Miró a su alrededor la mesa en la que estaba trabajando. Gracias a Merlín por lo menos tenía todos los ingredientes. Dos de ellos eran raros y tenía suficiente en almacén para prepararla dos veces, pero ya había hablado con el director acerca de conseguir más.

Quizás sus pensamientos divagaban tanto debido al cansancio, inmediatamente Harry se marchó, dejo que Dumbledore y Lupin dieran la noticia a los demás. Mientras tanto se encargó de buscar en su biblioteca privada información sobre el _Minuere_ conocía bien el ritual y la poción que debía realizar, pero quería estar seguro de que no se le escaparía ningún detalle. Así que técnicamente solo había dormido unas tres horas.

* * *

Ese día los tres Gryffindors no tenían pociones, así que del hecho de que cancelaran esa clase no les afectaba a ellos. Después de que Sirius habló con él, el director le ofreció a Harry que debido a su situación, podía quedarse ese día descansando en su sala común, Harry lo pensó por un momento pero aquello sería peor. Solo se la pasaría sobre analizando la maldición que cargaba, y por lo menos las clases junto a sus amigos podrían distraerle un poco.

Gracias a ellos estaba un poco más tranquilo, incluso le habían hecho entender que si Dumbledore, Lupin y Snape le prometían la cura, solo necesitaba esperar.

— ¿Y ya sabes cómo es? —preguntó Hermione fuera del salón a la espera de su siguiente clase. Les había contado lo que ella sabía, pero no era demasiado debido a la falta de información en donde lo había leído.

Además, el _Minuere_ , aunque no era considerada magia negra, tampoco era del todo blanca. La poción contenía tres diferentes tipos de sangre, y el ritual involucraba sangre. Además que el proveedor de vida —quien realizaba la poción y daba parte de su energía—debía ser muy capaz cuando recitara el hechizo. Así que no era un simple encantamiento que encontrarían en cualquier libro.

—Dumbledore me dijo que S me explicaría. —les dijo Harry mirando a sus compañeros distraídamente.

—Seguramente le da pena decirte que tienes que acostarte con código S—bromeó Ron en voz baja, evitando los oídos curiosos—seguramente le pasa como a mí, que se estremece tan solo de pensarlo.

—Si a Harry le gusta no será tan malo. —recordó Hermione, intentaba buscarle el lado bueno a toda esa catástrofe.

—Pero aún no se si yo le gusto, —Harry lucía un poco ansioso, como si la idea de que al final de todo no le gustara a Snape ni un poco—y seria...raro.

—Si no le gustas de esa forma por lo menos afianzaran la amistad—atinó a decir el pelirrojo.

Hermione terminó pellizcándole fuertemente el brazo.

— ¿No ves que lo que dices es peor? No ayuda en nada.

—Está bien, —respondió—de todas formas, yo ya había decidido ser un poco más directo.

— ¿Te le vas a declarar? —Hermione estaba verdaderamente sorprendida, no se esperaba que Harry terminara de decidirse por expresarle sus sentimientos al maestro abiertamente.

—Eso estaba pensando antes de saber que tengo esto y, quizás pueda aprovechar que, literalmente, "eso" va a suceder.

—Conseguirás sexo antes que un beso— mencionó su amigo dándole una palmada en la espalda— tu siempre vas un paso adelante Harry.

Harry no pudo evitar que el pensamiento se le hiciera un poco hilarante, pero no agregó nada más cuando **Flitwick les abrió la puerta para entrar al salón.**

* * *

Draco se había pasado toda la mañana esperando a que Snape apareciera. Cada minuto que pasaba le martilleaba en la cabeza confirmando la hipótesis. A su lado, Blaise lo miraba sin opinar nada, cuando su amigo se concentraba era realmente difícil sacarlo de esa especie de "trance." Y quizás eso hizo que Pansy—quien tenía desde su llegada hablándole— terminara por explotar.

— ¡¿Puedes prestarme atención por un maldito minuto?! —los dientes de la chica estaban firmemente apretados, y Blaise pensó que se le rompería la mandíbula en cualquier momento.

Draco dejo de ver la mesa del profesorado y la miró a ella con hastió.

— ¿Qué quieres? —preguntó de mala gana.

—Que me prestes atención ¿es mucho pedir? —Él rodó los ojos y ella se enojó aún más— Tengo toda la comida hablándote, y tú como idiota mirando hacia la maldita mesa de profesores.

—Vamos Pansy, quizás solo está pensando en algo importante—intentó tranquilizarla Nott colocando una manos sobre el brazo de ella, pero la chica se lo quitó de encima con brusquedad.

— ¿Y a mí que me importa eso? —preguntó ella, y luego miró a su novio— Si me prestara un poco de atención...

—Si te prestara un poco de atención —le interrumpió Draco—moriría de aburrimiento. Conversar contigo es peor que un encantamiento vomitababosas, créeme.

—Hijo de pu...

—Muy bien, —Blaise detuvo el claro insulto de la chica, temiendo que empezaran a pelear en serio frente a tanta gente—Draco, acompáñame a buscar mi libro de... mi libro. Lo dejé en el dormitorio y lo necesito para la siguiente clase.

No dio tiempo a una réplica por parte de Draco ni de Pansy, se levantó y tomó a Malfoy del brazo para que hiciera lo mismo, tal cual había hecho el rubio con él en la mañana. Salieron del Gran comedor bajo la cortante mirada de Parkinson.

—Por tu culpa ya he perdido dos comidas, —resopló Blaise cuando cruzaron las puertas dobles.

—No es culpa mía, —se escudó sintiéndose ofendido, estaba bastante enojado con Pansy—esa idiota me pone los nervios de punta.

—Lo se Draco, pero se supone que es tu novia. No te puedes dar el lujo de que ella se queje con tu papá.

Draco asintió recordando esa parte. El no tener problemas con Lucius era lo único que evitaba que no mandara a Pansy a la mierda y le aguantara todos sus berrinches.

Se frotó la cara con frustración y en un segundo y sin avisar a su amigo, empezó a caminar.

— ¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Blaise poniéndose a la par de Draco.

—A buscar a Snape. —comentó sencillamente.

— ¿Que?

—Si sigue aquí puedo descartar que lo despidieron ¿o no?

— ¿Y las clases?—preguntó quedándose atrás.

—No tardaré demasiado—dijo sin detenerse y siguió caminando hacia las mazmorras, saldría de esa duda en ese instante.

* * *

Había acompañado a sus amigos al Gran Comedor, pero el no poder saborear nada provocó que realmente no comiera.

Sus amigos lucían preocupados, y Hermione intentó que comiera algo, pero el simplemente decidió beber un jugo —que no le supo a nada— pero que por lo menos solo necesitaba tragar sin masticar.

Se fijó casi sin querer en Malfoy y su grupo de amigos, parecían estar discutiendo por algo, principalmente Pansy Parkinson. Luego vio como Draco y Blaise salían del Gran Comedor con prisa.

— ¿Qué pasa Harry? —pregunto Hermione siguiendo la dirección de su mirada.

—Malfoy y su sequito, parece que están discutiendo.

— ¿Te sorprende? —Preguntó Ron al tiempo que se giraba para ver mejor—son serpientes, no pueden aguantar ni su propio veneno entre ellos.

—No deberían, Pansy y Draco son novios, se supone que deberían llevarse bien.

— ¿Cómo sabes que son pareja?

—No solo hablan de nosotros—dijo ella simplemente encogiéndose de hombros. Sus compañeras de dormitorio eran bastante chismosas.

* * *

Draco fue directamente a las habitaciones privadas de Severus, tocó la puerta sin pensarlo demasiado, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Tocó de nuevo, un poco más fuerte e insistente esta vez, nada.

La tercera vez, tocó con más fuerza, si Snape estaba en sus habitaciones privadas debía escucharlo sí o sí.

Pero al parecer no estaba ahí.

Le quedaban en aula de pociones y el despacho del maestro, y decidió ir al último antes que al aula. Si la opción de que estuviera haciendo una poción era cierta, podría encontrarlo ahí. Esta vez decidió no tocar la puerta y entrar al despacho directamente. Había otra puerta en el fondo, tras el escritorio del pocionista, que daba a un cuarto que el maestro usaba para preparar las pociones y que —y esto Draco no lo sabía— era el mismo que usaba para entrenar a Harry.

Se acercó a la puerta dispuesto a abrirla, pero esta se abrió y Snape apareció mirándolo severamente.

— ¿Se puede saber que está haciendo aquí señor Malfoy?

Bueno, Draco había salido de la duda de si habían despedido a Snape, claramente no. De todas formas podía significar que si estaba ayudando a Harry por órdenes del director. Y no podía descartar que si Harry tenia algo malo, este no se lo dijera al señor oscuro.

Pero antes de pensar en nada más, debía salir de la situación en la que se encontraba. Sonrió antes de responderle a Snape, un Malfoy siempre tiene un plan de respaldo.

* * *

Cuando la noche llegó y volvió a ir con sus amigos al Gran Comedor para la hora de la cena, sucedió lo mismo que en las otras comidas, realmente no comió nada. Fue más bien para acompañarlos, porque entre su problema y su ansiedad de que en breve debía ir con Snape, le sería casi imposible pasar comida a través de su garganta.

Sus amigos estaban hablando acerca de su plan de estudios sobre Defensa Contra las artes oscuras, se habían saltado el jueves, así que Hermione estaba hablando de doblar la cantidad de hechizos que estudiarían el sábado. Se unió a la conversación para intentar despejar su mente y, luego de la cena, se quedaron hablando en su sala común acerca de cómo iban los preparativos de la fiesta de disfraces. Cuando la hora indicada llegó, se levantó con ansiedad y caminó directo a las mazmorras.


	9. Beso inesperado

**Capítulo 9. Beso inesperado**

Ok, decir que estaba nervioso era quedarse corto.

Estaba verdaderamente hecho un desastre.

Durante todo el camino había intentando reunir todo el valor posible, pero ahora, estando de pie frente a la puerta de las habitaciones privadas de su maestro de pociones ¿Cómo debía sentirse sino era nervioso?

Ni siquiera en todas las veces que había estado con Snape a solas entrenando se había sentido tan ansioso, y era lógico, aquello era una situación muy diferente, algo que jamás se había imaginado. Tocó después de reunir toda su valentía, —ni estando frente a Voldemort sentía miedo como en ese momento— y no esperó ni dos segundos antes de que Snape abriera la puerta.

Severus le miró de arriba abajo, el chico estaba retrasado por unos diez minutos, y estuvo tentado de hacer algún comentario acerca de su acostumbrada impuntualidad, pero se detuvo al analizar que el chico debía estar ya bastante nervioso para decir algo que le avergonzara más.

—Adelante, Potter.

Jamás había entrado a las habitaciones de Snape, eran más diferentes de lo que había imaginado. El lugar se sentía cálido, acogedor incluso, y era extraño puesto que pensaba que toda habitación en el área de las mazmorras seria fría y espeluznante.

—Haremos el ritual en la habitación—dijo Snape rompiendo el silencio que había. No se fijó que no había dicho nada desde que entró, ni si quiera se había disculpado por llegar claramente tarde.

_Habitación..._

Harry asintió sintiéndose inimaginablemente nervioso. La frase de Ron volvía a su cabeza "conseguiría sexo antes que un beso". Si bien le gustaba Snape, quizás el problema es que estaba consiguiendo algo que quería, pero no de la forma en la que deseaba. Pensándolo fríamente se acostaría con alguien que seguramente no lo deseaba —o por lo menos no sabía si lo hacía—, también estaba el hecho de que paso de un pequeño coqueteo con el mayor, a estar en su cama sin nada de por medio ¿Cómo actuar en esas circunstancias? Suponía que tenía derecho a sentirse así de nervioso.

Severus le hizo señas hacia la puerta de la habitación y Harry entró en ella. Era igual que la sala anterior, acogedora y apacible, pero la cama central con sabanas oscuras le sobrecogió. Vio al maestro entrar con un frasco y una daga en las manos.

—Esta es la poción.

Se la tendió a Harry y este se la bebió de un trago

—Ugh—dijo poniendo cara de asco—La poción huele a mierda

— Por lo menos no la puedes sentir en la boca —dijo Snape recordando que el mismo había tenido que beberla antes de traérsela a Harry y sabia lo desagradable que era.

Aunque quizás su comentario no fue el más acertado debido a la situación de Harry, y se arrepintió de haberlo hecho.

—Paso uno, la poción. —Mencionó Snape— Paso dos...

—La sangre—le interrumpió recordando lo que Hermione había podido decirle.

—Sube a la cama—le dijo señalándola con la mano.

Harry se acostó en la cama y las luces se apagaron. En la oscuridad y de forma diestra, Severus tomó la mano de Harry y con la daga hizo un corte en ambas palmas para luego unirlas.

Con la mano libre, Severus tomó su varita y recitó la primera parte del hechizo. Era largo, y Harry admiró su capacidad para decirlo de memoria. Sabía que debía permanecer quieto y en completo silencio para no provocar que el mayor perdiera la concentración. Mientras esperaba, su vista fue acomodándose a la oscuridad, y pudo distinguir los rasgos del rostro de su maestro. Estando tan cerca de él, con tantas ganas de besarlo...

Sintió el aroma del otro.

 _Este hombre siempre huele bien._ Pensó mientras el otro se acomodaba en la cama. Aun con todos sus nervios, pensó que podría aprovechar la situación. Volvió a tener la determinación de antes, había quedado que sería más directo con Snape, ¿sería un pecado intentarlo?

Cuando terminó, Snape le dijo en voz baja que se recostara, sin necesidad de verlo, podía notar que Harry se había tensado aún más con solo decir eso, así que cuando él también se acostó colocó su mano en el hombro del menor.

Harry se estremeció ligeramente bajo ese toque ¿Snape daría el primer paso? Colocó una mano en el pecho de su maestro, sintiendo aquel toque tan esperado para él, teniéndolo tan cerca.

—Intenta relajarte, —escuchar la voz grave de Severus tan cerca no lo dejaba relajarse en lo absoluto, todo lo contrario— este ritual es sencillo.

¿Sencillo? No sabía cómo sentirse ante el hecho de que se refiriera a que tendrían sexo como algo sencillo.

—Supongo que es una forma de decirlo... ya sabes, con eso de que involucra sexo...

Snape lo miro detenidamente, y carraspeó su garganta sintiéndose ligeramente incómodo.

—Solo será dormir abrazados.

¿Había escuchado mal? Por Merlín esperaba que sí.

— ¿Solo es dormir abrazados? —la vergüenza que estaba sintiendo era indescriptible. En su cabeza había rondando demasiadas ideas, y ahora quedaba mal frente a Snape.

—El _Minuere_ fue creado por un gran mago para ayudar a su esposa, ella estaba muy enferma y—parecía no querer continuar por el bienestar de su alumno que ya de por si estaba más que avergonzado—digamos que ella estaba demasiado enferma para algo más que solo dormir abrazados.

—Oh—fue lo único que pudo emitir. Retiró la mano del pecho de Snape como si quemara, al menos la oscuridad evitaría que el otro pudiera ver su sonrojó incrementando.

—Pensé que Dumbledore te había explicado, —se disculpó Snape, debía haberle preguntado desde un inicio si conocía todo del hechizo—parecías conocer los pasos.

—No—dijo intentando hacer su voz parecer normal—Hermione había leído algo acerca de esto, pero no mucho, por eso pensamos que...

No continuó, no tenía que mencionar lo que habían pensado, lo había dejado bien en claro ¿Podía morirse en aquel momento? Toda su confianza se fue a la mierda, aquel deseo de aprovechar la situación ya no le llamaba nada la atención.

Por lo menos e mayor no hizo intento de aumentar su vergüenza con otro comentario.

Sintió que Severus besó su cabeza ¿aquello era parte del hechizo? Seguramente si, y no preguntaría puesto que ya no quería verse como un estúpido. Luego se sintió envuelto en un firme abrazo por esos fuertes brazos y Severus volvió a recitar unas palabras que no pudo comprender del todo.

No supo en que momento cayó dormido.

Y no sintió cuando delicadamente Severus le retiró los lentes para que no le estorbaran al dormir.

En algún punto en todo el día, tuvo miedo de tener una pesadilla y molestar a Snape en medio de la noche. Pero no tuvo ninguna. Su sueño fue apacible, como hacía mucho no dormía. Nada de Voldemort, nada de muertes, nada de sentir el miedo o el terror de perder a un ser querido.

Despertó temprano, o mejor dicho, lo despertaron temprano. Sintió que alguien le removía el hombro y le llamaba, pero él no quería hacerle caso, hacia demasiado tiempo que no dormía tan bien, era injusto que le arrancaran su paz tan rápido.

—Potter—reconoció aun en la bruma del sueño la voz de Snape.

A Severus le estaba costando despertarle, incluso le daba pena. El chico se veía tan tranquilo y relajado que le habría gustado poder verlo dormir un poco más. Incluso él mismo se sentía agotado, cosa normal después de haber realizado el hechizo.

Pero él necesitaba despertar para darle un informe al director, y Potter necesitaba despertar para poder revisar si había funcionado el _Minuere._ Cuando vio que el chico parecía abrir los ojos e intentaba enfocarlos en él, aclaró su garganta y habló:

—Quítate la camiseta—dijo

A Harry se le fue todo el sueño de repente ante esa frase. Veía a Severus bastante cerca de él, aunque algo borroso. ¿En qué momento se había quitado los lentes?

— ¿Que? —preguntó sin saber si había escuchado bien.

—Necesito revisar el símbolo en tu pecho.

—Ah, el símbolo—repitió. A veces se sentía tan estúpido cerca del hombre ¿para que si no era eso?

Obedeció y Severus repasó el símbolo que tenía. Colocó su mano encima de esta y sintió el ligero cosquilleo característico. Harry tragó saliva bajo ese toque.

—Creo una conexión—explicó el mayor—solo nos resta ver que tan bien funciona.

Harry se levantó y se acomodó un poco la ropa que se había arrugado mientras dormía. Severus anotó mentalmente que para la próxima, le conseguiría una pijama.

Aunque a Harry le encantaba estar con su maestro, la vergüenza que había pasado en la noche aun le seguía carcomiendo, y tenía la imperiosa necesidad de retirarse donde el otro no pudiese verlo, así que sin mediar más palabra se dirigió a la pequeña salita para ir directamente hacia la puerta.

Pero antes de salir, pensó que debía disculparse por lo que había sucedido.

—Antes de irme, perdone por la confusión de anoche—dijo verdaderamente avergonzado, pero esperando que el otro no se lo tomara a mal.

—Supongo que podrá decirle a sus amigos que su odiado profesor no dañó su virtud. —Severus estaba a unos pasos de él, intentó sonar sarcástico, aunque a sus oídos sonaba ligeramente dolido—De esa forma el señor Weasly no estará enojado o celoso.

Harry se detuvo en seco antes de abrir la puerta.

 _¿Snape también creía en esas idioteces de chismes?_ Pensó con decepción.

—Nunca pensé que usted fuera de los que escuchan las tonterías que dicen los estudiantes por los pasillos.

Snape entendió rápidamente ¿acaso le decía que no estaba con el Weasly?

—Entonces no...

—No me entrometería entre mis amigos, de todas formas Ron no es mi tipo.

— ¿Y su tipo es? —no pudo evitarlo, esas palabras habían salido de su boca sin siquiera pensarlo. ¿Para qué? O ¿Por qué quería saber eso?

No era de su incumbencia y aun así la curiosidad le ganó.

—Más serpiente—dijo Harry, y lo dejo solo saliendo de la habitación tras un portazo.

* * *

_Más serpiente._

¿Qué mierda significaba aquello? Severus a veces pensaba que Harry quería volverle loco, debía de ser eso. Por qué no podía creer de nueva cuenta que aquello eran indirectas para él ¿o sí? No, definitivamente no. Estaba confundiendo la amistad que tenía con el chico con un deliberado coqueteo, y su mente le estaba jugando una mala broma.

En cuanto Harry salió, se preparó y fue a la oficina de Dumbledore quien ya lo debía de estar esperando. No se equivocó cuando vio a Albus con mirada expectante.

— ¿Funcionó como esperábamos? —preguntó Dumbledore con los brazos cruzados. En el escritorio unas tazas de té que no habían sido tocadas a la expectativa de buenas noticias.

—Así parece. Sentí la señal de la unión —dijo recordando cuando había colocado la mano sobre la marca del pecho de Harry, sintiendo la conexión — pero sabes que solo nos tocara esperar y ver como evoluciona.

Dumbledore asintió, lo malo del _Minuere_ es que realmente no había una forma de saber cómo estaba funcionando más que ver cuánto se retrasaba la evolución. Pero confiaba en que había salido bien, Severus era un mago muy capaz.

—Perdió el primer sentido en menos de tres días luego del hechizo, —analizó recordando los sucesos del ataque del domingo— solo nos restara esperar ver cuánto logramos retrasar hasta el segundo sentido.

Severus tomó de su té y, al tiempo que colocaba la taza nuevamente en su lugar, recordó algo importante.

— ¿Qué sucedió con la pista que Remus mencionó?

—Sirius se está preparando para partir en la tarde. —dijo Albus tomando un caramelo de limón, la noticia de que al parecer el _Minuere_ podría estar funcionando bien y de que no tuvieron ningún contratiempo al lanzarlo le estaba devolviendo el buen humor— Al parecer es alguien que conocía a quien sufrió de esta terrible maldición.

— ¿Le dejaran a ese perro un trabajo tan importante? —Severus frunció el entrecejo, no pensaba que Black era la persona más idónea para realizar un trabajo de ese tipo. No lo consideraba apto para ningún trabajo en realidad.

—Vamos Severus, —sonrió el director, en cierta forma le divertía que en ningún momento esos dos perdieran su rivalidad— sabes que si se trata de Harry, Sirius se lo tomará enserio. —Hizo una pausa para tomar de su olvidado té, tan dulce como siempre—Además, en dos días es luna llena, —recordó—Remus no podrá ir. Es solo una pista para llegar al paradero de quien Remus recuerda tuvo esta misma maldición, así que estoy seguro que lo hará bien.

Aquello aún seguía sin convencer al maestro de pociones, pero no podía ser de otra forma. Se perdió en sus pensamientos hasta que el director le volvió a hablar.

— ¿Cómo tomó Harry lo del ritual?

—Pensé que tú o el lobo le habían indicado como seria, —su expresión era claramente acusatorio, no entendía como pudieron pasar por alto algo tan importante—tuvo la increíble idea de que el ritual involucraba un acto sexual.

Los ojos de Albus se abrieron enormemente, incluso pareció que la comisura de sus labios se curvaba hacia arriba.

—Oh, me imagino que tu...

— ¿Por quién me tomas, Albus? — Interrumpió al director con una ceja alzada, ¿acaso estaba insinuando que se aprovecharía del desconocimiento de Potter? — Sabes que jamás abusaría de un estudiante.

La expresión del director fue algo indescifrable para el maestro de pociones, de esas expresiones que ponía cuando sabía algo que los demás no

 _¿Qué está ocultando este viejo metiche ahora?_ pensó Severus, esperando que esta vez no fuera algo que lo involucrara a él.

—Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que ese estudiante no lo vería como un abuso...

— ¿De qué hablas?

—Piénsalo tú mismo, quizás yo me he dado cuenta por mis años de experiencia, pero tú no lo has hecho por tu terquedad.

Severus detestaba cuando no le decía las cosas directamente ¿tanto le costaba no hablar con indirectas?

—Albus, estas alucinando.

El director volvió a beber un sorbo de su té, sin comentar nada más. Se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos de Harry hacia el maestro de pociones. Era bastante perspicaz, y quizás Severus no lo notaba por que las atenciones eran hacia él, y bien que había escuchado una vez que todo el mundo podía darse cuenta de algo, menos el afectado.

No le preocupaba aquello, aunque sería una relación entre un maestro y un alumno, había que aceptar que Harry nunca había sido un alumno normal. El muchacho había pasado por tanto que ¿Quién podría oponerse si encontraba a alguien que quisiera? E inclusive, le alegraba que fuera Severus. El maestro de pociones podía ser difícil de tratar pero sabía muy bien que era una persona excelente, de un gran corazón dispuesto a sacrificarse por las personas que amaba.

Solo esperaba que no durara mucho en darse cuenta.

* * *

Era bastante temprano, pero aun así ya muchos se estaban dirigiendo al Gran Comedor para desayunar. No se sorprendió cuando al entrar en la sala común, Harry se encontró con Hermione y Ron, aun en pijamas, esperándole.

Los dos parecían haber estado preocupados por verlo llegar, y suspiraron de alivio cuando lo vieron cruzar el retrato. Tenían curiosidad por lo que había sucedido, pero debían esperar. En la sala común no podría hablar por la cantidad de alumnos que había y en la habitación de Harry y Ron aún seguían Longbottom y Seamus. Decidieron cambiarse y bajar al Gran Comedor y buscar un lugar aislado, pero allí fueron abordados por Ginny que pedía ayuda a Hermione sobre una tarea y por Dean. Como en las primeras clases de ese día Harry y Ron tenían horario diferente a Hermione, tuvieron que esperar hasta la hora de la comida, y esta vez fueron a la biblioteca para que no volver a ser interrumpidos. Ron se quejó de no poder comer pero hasta él estaba harto de que se entrometieran. Además los tres tenían pociones en la tarde, y en cierta forma querían saber que había sucedido antes de ver a Snape.

— ¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó Hermione en cuanto se sentaron en la mesa.

—Te guardas los detalles—dijo Ron sin querer escuchar ciertas cosas.

—No sucedió nada.

— ¿Cómo que nada?

—Nada de lo que están pensando — explicó haciendo una seña con una mano—El hechizo no llevaba...eso. Solo era dormir abrazados.

—Oh—exclamaron sus dos amigos al unísono. Incluso ellos estaban sorprendidos.

—Pase la mayor vergüenza de mi vida—descansó su cabeza encima de la mesa, rememorando el momento justo en que quedó como un tarado—pero él se lo tomo... bien. No se burló de mí ni nada, y era obvio que se había dado cuenta de lo que yo estaba pensando.

— ¿Y si le gustas? —Preguntó la chica —a lo mejor por eso no se burló.

—No quiero romper su burbuja—dijo Ron sin querer lastimar a su amigo—pero lo tuvo en su cama y no intentó nada, aun después de ver que Harry estaría dispuesto a eso. Quizás en verdad no le gusta.

—Tal vez notó que en verdad Harry no sabía y no quiso aprovecharse—dijo encogiéndose de hombros, en verdad quería creer que su amigo tenia oportunidad. De todas formas, decidió cambiar el tema a algo más importante — ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Funcionó?

—Supongo que sí. Snape me dijo que lamentablemente no crea un retroceso, así que no podré volver a sentir los sabores hasta que encuentren una cura, —su expresión se volvió inevitablemente sombría, saber que estaría así hasta que encontraran el contra hechizo no sería fácil de sobrellevar—pero por lo menos no perderé nada más, por ahora.

Ron levantó la vista un segundo, y puso una mueca de asco al ver quien se estaba acercando a ellos.

—Malfoy a la vista. —dijo en tono bajo, captando la atención de Harry y Hermione.

Draco terminó de acercarse a la mesa donde estaban los Gryffindors, y miró directamente a su objetivo principal.

— ¿Qué quieres Malfoy? —Ron seguía enojado por los puntos que había perdido debido al hurón, y pensaba que seguramente estaba ahí para molestarlos de nuevo, lo raro es que esta vez venia solo, sin sus guardaespaldas.

—Quiero hablar contigo Potter, —dijo, y al ver que los otros dos no se movían, agregó— a solas.

—Eso ni soñarlo Malfoy—Ron no dejaría a Harry a solas con Draco para que lo metería en problemas. Ni siquiera a Hermione le gustaba esa idea, y apoyó a su novio en no dejar a su amigo solo con el rubio.

Harry lo miró por un segundo, el rubio tenía una mirada que jamás había visto y era extraña.

— ¿Para qué? —preguntó, no podía negar que tenía curiosidad.

—No puedo decírtelo aquí—dijo con mala cara, como si fuera lógico que frente a Granger y Weasly no hablaría.

— ¿O no puedes hechizarlo aquí? —preguntó Ron, creía que claramente aquello era una manera de hacerle algo a Harry, y debido a la maldición que su amigo tenia, él y Hermione lo estaban cuidando aún más.

Harry estaba atento a Draco, se notaba que el rubio estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no explotar por las acusaciones de Ron, y eso de por si era algo extraño. Malfoy jamás se había contenido nada, por lo que parecía que sea lo que sea que tuviese que decirle, era algo importante. Con un suspiro de resignación se levantó de la silla bajo la atenta mirada de los otros tres.

—Está bien Draco, vayamos a hablar a otro lado.

— ¡Harry!—exclamaron Ron y Hermione al unísono. Aquello no les parecía para nada una idea prudente.

—Estaré bien, —intentó tranquilizarlos mientras sonreía— no se preocupen.

Cuando se colocó a un lado de Draco, este le hizo una seña para que le siguiera fuera de la biblioteca y luego, en completo silencio, caminaron a través de unos pasillos. Harry comenzó a preguntarse si en verdad sería una trampa para hacerle alguna broma pesada cuando notó lo solitario de los pasillos, pero no dijo nada y entró en el aula en desuso que Draco le señaló.

Cuando Draco cerró la puerta tras de sí, Harry por fin habló.

— Ahora dime de que se trata esto, Malfoy.

Draco había decidido ser directo, así que se cruzó de brazos y preguntó: — ¿De que estas enfermo?

— ¿De qué mierda hablas? —entrecerró los ojos, ¿Acaso Draco sabia...?

—Estás enfermo, lo sé. —afirmó el rubio con voz firme, pero luego suavizó un poco el gesto antes de agregar: — Quiero ayudarte.

— ¿Te has vuelto loco? —Ahora se estaba sintiendo arrepentido de haber aceptado hablar con él—No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando.

—Te seguí antes de ayer. —Confesó, colocándose un mechón de pelo tras la oreja en un gesto nervioso — sé que tienes algo malo, no sé qué es, pero estoy seguro que es algo grave.

Harry se quedó paralizado, se suponía que nadie debía enterarse. La furia comenzó a aumentar en él cuando comenzó a ver al rubio frente a él como un verdadero enemigo.

— ¿Qué me detiene de hechizarte ahora? —preguntó con los puños apretados. Arrepentido enormemente de haber accedido hablar con él.

—Estoy preocupado por ti. —el orgullo característico Malfoy parecía haberse esfumado, pero tan furioso como estaba, Harry no podía darse cuenta de aquello. Draco dio un paso hacia el Gryffindor, pero eso empeoró todo.

— ¿Esa es la nueva táctica del señor Oscuro? —Explotó intentando alejarse del rubio— ¿Se cansó de atacarme y ahora le dice a sus lacayos que intenten ser mis amigos?

— ¡Claro que no! —Se levantó la manga del brazo izquierdo, dejándolo al descubierto— ¡Yo no soy un mortifago!

— No todavía, —espetó con furia—pero es obvio que lo serás. ¿Fue el quien te dijo que verificaras si ya estaba funcionando su maldición?

Aquello golpeó al Slytherin como un balde de agua helada.

—Entonces si tienes algo...

— ¿Te sorprende? —Harry solo podía creer que Draco se estaba burlando de él ¿Qué más si no era así?

— ¡¿Puedes callarte y escucharme?! —gritó, por suerte no podían escucharlos desde donde estaban.

Draco se estaba desesperando, nunca había tenido demasiada paciencia, y menos para aguantar a Potter gritándole sin dejarle explicarse.

—Ve y dile al maldito Voldemort que lo logró, ¿No es eso lo que ustedes querían desde un...?

¿Cómo hacer que Potter dejara de hablar?

Fácil, besándolo.

Draco se había adelantado y sin que el otro lo esperara, unió sus labios en un beso que había deseado desde hacía mucho tiempo. Por un momento, el desconcierto de Harry ante esa acción no le dejó moverse, pero luego apretó el puño y le estampó un puñetazo a Draco en la cara.

Salió de la habitación dejando a Draco Malfoy con una mejilla roja.


	10. Un sábado largo

**Capítulo 10. Un sábado largo.**

Tan solo un día había transcurrido desde que hizo el ritual con Snape y Draco le besó, y mirando en retrospectiva, esa quizás fue una de las semanas más extraña y tormentosa que había tenido en su vida.

Desde que había sido maldecido el domingo, hasta que fue el chisme principal del colegio —aunque eso no era gran novedad— porque los estudiantes especulaban acerca de su relación amorosa con sus amigos. Luego pasó a estar en la misma cama que Severus, —experimentando una gran vergüenza creyendo algo que no iba a suceder— hasta ser besado por Draco el viernes a mediodía.

Si aquello no era considerado extraño y tormentoso, no sabía qué podría serlo.

Por lo menos la semana parecía terminarse ya. Era sábado y gracias a Hermione habían adelantado la mayoría de sus deberes —ventaja número dos de tener a Granger como amiga—. Después del desayuno habían quedado con el equipo de Quiddicth para practicar, y ya en la tarde retomarían la sesión de estudios, como todos los sábados en la tarde.

Se estaban dirigiendo al campo de Quidditch, Ron y Harry con sus uniformes puestos mientras Hermione continuaba preocupaba.

— ¿Crees que sea una buena idea? —preguntó su amiga mientras los tres salían al campo de Quidditch. —puede que sea peligroso con respecto a la maldición que tienes.

Harry se encogió de hombros, dudaba bastante que montar su escoba le afectara en algo.

—Estará bien, — respondió Ron en defensa de su amigo, sabiendo lo mucho que este quería salir a volar— no parece que afecte su fuerza física.

—Dumbledore tampoco me prohibió nada. —afianzó Harry sabiendo que su amiga no se opondría si mencionaban al director.

—Tampoco le preguntaste. —dijo ella señalando un punto importante. Hermione no quería arruinarle en absoluto aquel momento de felicidad, pero no podía evitar preocuparse de que entrenar agotara a Harry o se lastimara de alguna forma. Era un hechizo antiguo, no podían saber exactamente como le afectaría.

—No creo que se oponga, además, la maldición no dice nada acerca de no poder montar una escoba. —contestó Harry dedicándole una corta sonrisa. Entendía muy bien la preocupación de Hermione, y hasta se sentía agradecido de que sus amigos se preocuparan tanto por su salud, pero él necesitaba aquello. Volar era una forma de escape ante todo lo que siempre amenazaba su vida, y en aquel instante, con una maldición sobre él, era lo que más necesitaba.

Cuando llegaron al campo se fijaron que aún no llegaban el resto de sus compañeros. Ron murmuró algo relacionado a la impuntualidad, a lo que Hermione rio debido a que su novio era quien solía ser el impuntual.

— ¿Oye, y crees que Malfoy quiera molestarte hoy? —preguntó Ron mientras comenzaba a estirarse ligeramente.

Al final no les dijo que Malfoy le había besado. Estaba plenamente convencido que aquello era una broma muy pesada para hacerlo sentir mal por su sexualidad o algo por el estilo, y quería evitar que Ron —cuyo enojo hacia Draco estaba en un tope muy alto— hiciera una estupidez y perdiera puntos por intentar vengarse del rubio.

Solamente les había contado —y porque lo consideraba demasiado importante— que Malfoy parecía saber acerca de la maldición que tenía.

Pero para ellos era algo fácil suponer que Draco lo sabían, pues los mayores no habían compartido con ellos la suposición de que probablemente Lord Voldemort no lo sabía.

Que difícil aprenderían que ocultar tantas cosas podía ser aún más letal que una maldición antigua.

— Hablando del tonto... —mencionó Ron y sus amigos siguieron su mirada.

Sentado en lo alto de las gradas estaba Malfoy acompañando de Blaise. Draco parecía mirar directamente hacia ellos, a Harry en específico, mientras Blaise le susurraba algo.

Harry fijó su mirada en él. ¿Qué estaba planeando Draco ahora?

Hermione pensaba comentar algo, pero en ese momento vieron a sus compañeros de equipo, y ella decidió irse a las gradas a vigilar que nada malo sucediera. Podrían olvidarse de Draco por aquel momento, dudaba mucho que intentara algo con tantos leones siendo ellos solo dos serpientes.

* * *

— ¿Te convertirás en un acosador ahora? —preguntó Blaise haciendo una mueca.

Malfoy miró a su amigo y sin darle importancia siguió caminando.

—Te das un beso con Potter y ya andas como estúpido—chilló Blaise sin poder detenerse.

Draco lo miró con alarma, estaban en los pasillos de la mazmorra y, aunque su amigo no había hablado demasiado fuerte, podían haberlo escuchado.

— ¿Qué te sucede, maldición? —preguntó mirando hacia ambos lados, y todo el color se fue de su rostro cuando vio a Snape acercarse a ellos con paso calmado.

Pero el maestro tan solo pasó a su lado y casi pareció no haberlos notado.

— ¿Te has vuelto loco? —preguntó Draco con los ojos abiertos.

Blaise no estaba loco, estaba enojado. Sentía mucha furia por el beso que Draco le contó le había dado a Potter, y en verdad no estaba pensando las cosas con claridad. Ahora el rubio quería ir a ver el entrenamiento del Gryffindor ¡Como si fuera una novia que ve entrenar a su novio!

Malfoy no le habló en todo el camino hacia el campo de Quidditch y cuando llegaron, el rubio cruzó los brazos por encima de su pecho mirando hacia los tres Gryffindors— que ya estaban ahí— desde lo alto de las gradas.

—Esto ya es estúpido, ¿te das cuenta? —Blaise bufó, no podía creer que Draco decidiera vigilar a Potter, y menos de forma tan visible.

—Te dije que no tenías que acompañarme—respondió Draco sin mirarle— no es como si no pudiera estar aquí yo solo. Además, fuiste muy estúpido, Snape casi nos escucha.

Blaise lo miró por un segundo y suspiró. Realmente no dejaría solo al rubio, no podía, aunque eso significara acompañarlo para que viera a la persona que le gustaba.

Algo muy masoquista en verdad.

—Estoy seguro que no nos escuchó—dijo Blaise soltando el aire, intentando tranquilizarse. Él no tenía derecho a sentir celos de Draco, porque solo eran amigos, así que intentó desvanecer su furia.

—Ese no es el punto—respondió Draco sin mirarlo.

Se quedaron en silencio unos momentos, Zabini giró su cabeza para ver a su amigo, el rubio estaba totalmente concentrado vigilando a los leones en el campo.

—En verdad no puedo creer que hayas besado a Potter—Blaise quería parecer feliz por su amigo, pero en verdad no podía mantener una sonrisa del todo sincera, tenía suerte de que Draco no le estaba prestando demasiada atención.

—Sí, ni siquiera yo me lo creo. —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, su mejilla aun dolía y estaba ligeramente roja, pero aun así pensaba que había valido totalmente la pena.

— ¿Y qué piensas hacer ahora?

—En verdad no lo sé. Quiero apoyarlo ahora que sé que está enfermo y...ver si puedo lograr algún avance. Quiero saber qué es lo que tiene.

—Te has metido en tantos problemas por él, —en ese momento vieron como los compañeros de Gryffindors llegaban, y comenzaban a practicar—Pansy ha peleado más contigo que nunca.

—Es normal en esa bruja.

—Casi te metes en problemas con Snape—continuó, sin hacerle caso a la interrupción del rubio—tuviste suerte de que se creyó tu estúpida excusa de que queríamos hacer el trabajo extra, pero eso significa que tendremos que hacer un maldito trabajo extra.

—Ya te dije que pondré a Crabbe y Goyle a trascribir la mayor parte.

—Y te ganaste un golpe en la cara, ¿en serio vale la pena?

— ¿Alguna vez te has enamorado de alguien? —Preguntó Draco de la nada tomando a su amigo por sorpresa— es extraño, pero siento que cada cosa que haga por él, lo vale.

Blaise lo miró conteniendo las ganas de reír, ¿Qué si alguna vez se había enamorado? Quizás era por eso que aguantaba todas las estupideces del rubio, no podía ser de otra forma.

—Eres un idiota—murmuró mirando hacia otra parte.

Draco no le prestó atención, tan solo se quedó mirando al buscador de los leones.

* * *

A su derecha, McGonagall parecía haber preguntado algo importante al director, ya que este torno su expresión en una de seriedad. Snape intentaba concentrarse en las palabras de Dumbledore, pero no podía. Estaban en el salón de profesores, donde el director había reunido a todos los maestros para discutir algo que verdaderamente no estaba entendiendo.

_—Te das un beso con Potter y ya andas como estúpido._

Esas palabras de Zabini dirigidas a Draco le estaban martilleando en la cabeza con fuerza y determinación.

 _Más serpiente..._ recordó las palabras de Harry.

Si bien el muchacho había dicho que él y Ron no eran pareja, jamás desmintió que fuera homosexual, entones, ¿se sentía atraído por Draco?

Tenía la misma sensación de molestia y coraje cuando creyó que Harry estaba con Weasly, y eso le irritaba aún más. ¿Por qué no podía dejar de tener esos estúpidos sentimientos extraños por su alumno? ¿Por qué le molestaba ver o pensar en Potter con alguien más?

Potter era joven, tenía todo el derecho de estar con alguien, y más por todo lo que estaba sucediendo en su vida. Si quería que alguien se la alegrara, y ese alguien era otro estudiante de su edad, ¿Por qué entonces le molestaba tanto?

Sabía que de entre todo, Draco no era tan fiel seguidor del señor oscuro como quería aparentar. Severus ponía un ojo crítico en todos sus alumnos para saber cuál podría unirse a las filas del Lord, y Draco parecía estar más bien obligado por su padre a seguir esos pasos. Así que realmente no podía poner la excusa de que el rubio era un peligro para Harry, o por lo menos no sería una excusa del todo valida.

Remus, sentado a la izquierda de Snape, lo miró con preocupación. Normalmente, aunque no discutiera activamente en esas reuniones, Severus prestaba real atención. Pero ahora se veía abstraído, incluso podría decirse que cansado, o preocupado talvez. Leer las expresiones del maestro de pociones era realmente difícil. Bien podría estar cansado y ser el ritual del _Minuere,_ el hombre estaba sirviendo como un proveedor de vida para Harry, era lógico que se sintiera cansado.

Cuando la reunión terminó, Remus colocó una mano sobre Severus para detenerle.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó en voz baja el licántropo, intentando no llamar la atención de los demás profesores.

Severus asintió simplemente. Aquella pregunta le revelaba que no fue lo suficientemente bueno ocultando sus preocupaciones, y eso era malo.

El tema Harry Potter siempre le afectaba demasiado. Salió del salón seguido del otro, quien parecía estar legítimamente preocupado de que el Minuere fuera demasiado extenuante para el maestro de pociones y le estaba cuestionando acerca de su estado físico.

— ¿Hay noticias de Black? —preguntó Snape intentando desviar la conversación.

Los dos caminaban a través de los pasillos, aunque realmente no se dirigían a ningún lugar en específico. Lupin torció el gesto, recordando la carta que le dirigió Black y que había llegado aquella mañana. Sirius había partido la noche del jueves, y seguramente aun le faltarían varios días para obtener información.

—Por el momento no mucho—admitió Remus con cierta decepción, —pero hay posibilidades de que lo encuentre. Quien me dio la pista de su paradero es confiable.

En el silencio de aquel pasillo, Severus expresó un miedo profundo, el cual todos los involucrados compartían, y ninguno había querido expresar en voz alta.

— ¿Qué haremos si esa persona murió por la maldición?

Remus lo miró con detenimiento. Debido a su experiencia, y más siendo un gran maestro en defensa contra las artes oscuras, siempre había tenido un plan b.

Siempre había visto una segunda opción.

Pero en ese momento no sabía que harían si resultaba que su única esperanza había muerto a causa del _Corpore Inclusus_.

* * *

A veces, las pequeñas cosas son las que resultan más complicadas dependiendo las circunstancias que se presenten; y una de las cosas más difíciles que le estaban sucediendo llegó: ir al Gran Comedor.

—Harry, debes intentar comer algo.

Él hizo una mueca ante la petición de Hermione, era verdaderamente difícil intentar comer. Ni siquiera sentía hambre, y probablemente era por el hecho de lo desagradable que le resultaba el pensar en cómo se sentiría la comida en su boca.

Había dejado de ser molesto para resultarle desagradable. Era algo más allá de simplemente no sentir el sabor. Pero tampoco podía dejar de comer completamente ¿o sí? Entonces sería peor todo.

Hermione vio en él la resignación de intentarlo, y le ayudó a poner en su plato cosas que él no tuviese que masticar demasiado. Harry sonrió ante su ayuda y le hizo creer a su amiga que estaba comiendo. Sus amigos comenzaron a hablar acerca del baile de invierno, al parecer los organizadores de las otras casas querían hacer una reunión para discutir unos detalles acerca de los premios que darían. Sería una reunión después de la cena, y Hermione y Harry asistirían. Mientras hablaban, solo llegó a comer un tercio de lo que tenía en el plato, sintiendo su boca pesada después de un rato. Decidió solo terminar su jugo, después de todo, por lo menos era algo que solo debía tragar.

* * *

Después de comer se la habían pasado estudiando unos hechizos de Defensa que vieron la semana anterior en la biblioteca. Ellos se tomaban las sesiones de estudios bastante en serio, y más cuando comprobaban que al enfrentarse a los mortifagos no quedaban tan en desventaja como los demás alumnos.

—Ya quiero practicarlo en la sala de los menesteres. —Ron apuntaba información del hechizo en una hoja en blanco. Hermione lo miró con los labios apretados, si tan solo su novio fuera la mitad de aplicado en las clases regulares...

—Primero aprende la teoría Ron, eso es lo principal.

Harry los miró. Hermione se inclinó hacia Ron para ver lo que este anotaba, y el pelirrojo le dio un rápido beso antes de pasarle su hoja para que la viera con más detenimiento.

A veces tenía verdadera envidia de sus amigos. Envidia en el buen sentido, pues quería algún día tener lo que ellos tenían. Incluso su padrino tenía a alguien que lo quería de esa forma especial.

Y él no parecía tener tanta suerte en ese sentido.

Alejó esos pensamientos de su mente, había algo más que quería hablar con sus amigos y ese parecía ser un momento oportuno.

— ¿Creen que podríamos encontrar en algún libro la maldición que tengo? —preguntó llamando la atención de los otros dos, había algo que lo estaba molestando de todo aquello, aparte de la obviedad de que tenía una maldición, y quería ver si podía encontrar información por sí mismo.

— ¿Por qué no se lo pedimos a Dumbledore?

—No sé, —Harry dudó ¿Cómo explicarlo?— me gustaría buscarlo sin que él lo supiera.

— ¿Crees que oculta algo? —Hermione preguntó sin poder ocultar su asombro.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Quisiera que fuera algo entre nosotros, nada de preguntarle al director, ni a nadie.

Eso implicaba a Snape, Remus y su padrino. Era más bien unas ganas de comprobar algo, podía parecer que dudaba de lo que le estaban diciendo los demás. Pero él había sobrevivido al Lord Voldemort desde niño ¿Por qué no confiar ahora en sus instintos?

—Podríamos intentarlo—concilió Hermione—aún quedan bastante libros en la biblioteca.

—Y podemos buscar en la sección prohibida con tu capa—agregó Ron.

Hermione pensó esa idea por un segundo, por esta vez no tenía ganas de quejarse si de alguna forma conseguían el hechizo que golpeó a su amigo.

* * *

Harry pensó que dentro de sus infortunios, habían cosas que solo podía catalogar como un golpe de suerte, y aquella situación lo fue. Llegó la noche y con ella, su deseo de no estar rodeado de personas.

Como él era parte de la comisión de preparación del baile tenía que ir a la reunión que harían después de la cena, pero siendo sincero no tenía mucha ganas de ir. Por suerte Ron, quien estaba celoso desde hacía un tiempo de un Ravenclaw llamado Robert Hollard porque decía que aprovechaba la situación de la comisión para acercarse demasiado a Hermione, le pidió el favor de dejarlo ir en su "representación", y de esa forma asegurarse que Hollard se mantuviese alejado de su novia.

— ¿En serio no te importa que tome tu lugar? —preguntó Ron cambiándose la camiseta. No quería parecer un novio celoso, pero en verdad quería estar ahí. —sé que a ti te gusta esto de ser parte de la comisión de organización y eso...

—En absoluto, solo lo tomo como algo para pasar el tiempo—respondió Harry viéndole desde su cama, aunque se alegraba de que Ron le supliera sin tener que pedirlo, había algo que debía comentar— pero sabes que Hermione jamás sería capaz de...

—Lo sé. —Cortó Ron, no dudaba de su novia, pero no soportaba la actitud de Hollard— Solamente quiero ir.

Harry se encogió de hombros. Solo esperaba que su amigo no hiciera una escena de celos que complicara las cosas.

—Vamos a cenar—dijo Ron con entusiasmo, ya estaba planeando como molestar a Hollard si intentaba acercarse a Hermione para enseñarle "algo interesante".

La cena fue casi la misma estampa que la comida y el desayuno, una situación difícil. Hizo todo su esfuerzo por tomar la bebida que Hermione le había pasado, pero no pudo comer nada de su plato realmente.

Cuando Ron y Hermione se fueron a la reunión de la comisión, Seamus le invitó a jugar Snap Explosivo con Dean y Neville en la habitación. Al parecer apostarían con retos ya que Dean había mencionado que nadie podría superarlo.

Harry declinó y viendo que su habitación no sería el mejor lugar para estar tranquilo, decidió ir a otro lugar donde pudiera estar a solas. En ese momento la Torre de Astronomía le parecía el mejor lugar para estar.

El aire frio le golpeó su rostro cuando se poyó en el barandal de la torre, y estuvo viendo el horizonte sin darse cuenta del tiempo, hasta que una voz lo alertó.

—Puede enfermarse si no come, Potter—Harry se giró y se encontró con los ojos oscuros de su profesor de pociones que lo veían fijamente.

Para Severus no fue una coincidencia encontrarse con el chico ahí, él lo había seguido. Cuando vio que Harry se separó de los otros dos, tomó la infantil decisión de vigilar y ver donde iba. Quizás tenía la idea de que se encontraría con Draco Malfoy, y quería ver por sus propios ojos si en verdad ellos dos tenían algo. Pero Harry solo permanecía ahí, de pie apoyado del barandal, y no parecía estar esperando a nadie más.

— ¿Que? —preguntó el chico sin entender lo que el mayor le había dicho.

—No está comiendo como debería.

— ¿Me espía acaso?

—No sea ridículo y respóndame—exigió con rostro serio.

—Me da asco intentar comer—respondió encogiéndose de hombros—va más allá de simplemente no sentir el sabor.

Severus se acercó colocándose junto al menor, sintiéndose tonto por no haber pensado en aquello.

—De todas formas, — dijo suavizando su tono— no puedes debilitarte dejando de comer. —Harry sonrió cuando escuchó el tuteo que le hizo — eso complicaría las cosas.

—Lo lamento.

Estando tan cerca, Harry podía sentir el aroma de la ligera fragancia de Snape. Sus ojos se conectaron y, aun con la poca luz que había, el mayor no pudo evitar pensar que aquellos ojos verdes eran increíblemente hermosos a su parecer. Severus quiso estirar su mano y tocarlo, pero no podía exceder ese límite, porque, aunque el _Minuere_ los había involucrado en la misma cama, fuera de esta no sabía cuánto contacto físico podía permitirse con el chico.

Y no quería ponerlo en una situación más incómoda de la que ya estaban.

—Recuerde que hoy tenemos la sesión del ritual—dijo y dando media vuelta se fue de aquel sitió.

Harry asintió y vio como Snape se alejaba. Y se preguntó si algún día podría llegar a besarlo como tanto había soñado.


	11. Naranja. Parte uno

**Capítulo 11. Naranja. Primera Parte.**

Quince días después...

El beso era lento, cálido, tierno; igual al que tantas veces había repetido en su imaginación. Cerró sus ojos de forma instintiva, queriendo concentrarse plenamente en cada sensación. Su cuerpo estaba debajo del mayor, siendo aprisionado contra las suaves sabanas de la cama. Harry sintió las manos de Snape subir por su cuello y enredar sus dedos en su pelo y no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente sin dejar de corresponder al otro. Pensó que la boca de Snape sabía a vino, y sus labios eran igual de embriagantes y adictivos. El beso era suave, calmado, necesitado; pero en un segundo esa necesidad aumentó y, en una sorpresa bien recibida, Severus profundizó aquello.

El más joven no recordaba cómo habían terminado así. Completaron el ritual del _Minuere_ de esa noche y, sin saber quién empezó o como— y sin importarle demasiado en verdad—, se encontraron de repente en aquella sublime escena.

Harry sentía los labios cálidos y suaves del otro sobre los suyos, y el pelo de Snape caía de tal forma que le acariciaba la cara haciéndole ligeras cosquillas. Sus brazos envolvieron la figura sobre él y se aferró a la espalda del mayor, intentando apegarlo más a su cuerpo, deseando que el otro jamás volviera a irse de su lado, queriendo convertir ese momento en algo eterno. A su nariz llegaba la suave fragancia de su profesor.

Todo aquello era la gloria.

— ¿Te gusta? —escuchó la voz ronca del maestro preguntar luego de morder su labio inferior.

¿Cómo podía preguntar aquello? ¿Acaso no se notaba que lo estaba volviendo loco? Cada beso que le daba, cada caricia en su pelo... aquello era sublime, y era apenas el inicio.

El maestro cortó el beso, Harry hizo un pequeño gruñido en forma de queja. Quería más, había esperado demasiado tiempo, deseando a escondidas que aquello por fin ocurriera, pero se obligó a abrir los ojos y fijar su vista en aquellos ojos negros, profundos y hermosos que lo miraban con adoración.

—Harry, yo...—los labios de su maestro se movieron frente a sus ojos, pero no escuchó nada.

—Repite, por favor—pidió con voz suave e intentó colocar un mechón del pelo de su profesor tras la oreja de este— ¿Puedes repet...?

Se quedó a media oración cuando se dio cuenta que no sentía el pelo de Snape entre sus dedos, claramente lo estaba tocando, sus ojos no mentían, pero simplemente no sentía nada en los dedos.

Miró a Snape preocupado, y casi gritó cuando vio a su maestro intentar decirle algo, moviendo los labios, pero él no escuchaba nada.

¿Snape no podía hablar? ¿O acaso él no podía escuchar?

—Severus...—dijo, sintiendo una repentina opresión en el pecho donde la marca de la maldición se encontraba —yo...

De repente todo comenzó a volverse opaco ante sus ojos, y la figura de su maestro se hizo borrosa y luego, en un segundo más, todo se hizo negro y la sensación del cuerpo de Snape sobre el suyo desapareció.

Alzó los brazos intentando encontrarlo, pero se dio cuenta que en la cama junto a él ya no había nadie más.

Se encontraba solo.

Todo estaba oscuro.

No escuchaba nada.

Intentó volver a hablar, pero la voz tampoco le salía, o no sabía si era su voz o su audición, por que movía los labios pero ahora nada llegaba a sus oídos.

Parpadeó varias veces, con la esperanza de acostumbrarse a la oscuridad del lugar y poder ver donde se encontraba, pero tan mortal como un disparo en el pecho se dio cuenta que no estaba en la oscuridad, simplemente estaba ciego.

Despertó con rudeza, había tenido una pesadilla.

El sudor corría por todo su cuerpo y tenía la respiración agitada. Se sentía cansado, enfermo y con nauseas. Todo su cuerpo se movía en incontrolables temblores, y la respiración se le dificultaba de tal forma que parecía no llegar nada de aire a sus pulmones por más que lo intentara.

Hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano para sentarse y respirar mejor. Mantuvo el silencio como pudo, si no gritaba Ron no se alertaría y no despertaría a media noche para consolarlo. No quería molestar a su amigo más de lo que ya hacía. Encogió sus piernas y se abrazó a sí mismo e inspiró profundamente tantas veces como pudo.

Aquel sueño se había sentido tan real...

Estaba aterrado, su pecho molestaba ligeramente y pensó que quizás por eso no podía respirar del todo bien.

Cuando estuvo medianamente calmado, luego de unos minutos de respiración forzada, alcanzó su varita y abrió con mano temblorosa las cortinas que rodeaban su cama. Apuntó con un hechizo de iluminación ligera hacia la cama de su amigo. Ron había olvidado cerrar las cortinas y se notaba que estaba profundamente dormido.

Se fijó en que eran las cuatro de la mañana.

Se sentía cansado, pero después de ese sueño no quería volver a dormir. Temía soñar y que aquella pesadilla se repitiera.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Ya habían pasado quince días desde que perdió la capacidad de sentir los sabores. Y en ese mismo tiempo no había sabido nada de Sirius, quien estaba en una especie de misión para encontrar lo que podría curar aquella maldición.

Quizás por todo eso había tenido ese horrible sueño, estaba sobrellevando demasiadas cosas.

En esos quince días habían sucedido varias cosas. La primera y de la que más se alegraba quizás, era que los comentarios de su extraña relación de tres se habían suprimido casi por entero. Solamente quedaban un grupo de Slytherins que seguían murmurando por los pasillos, liderados por Pansy Parkinson.

En el tema de las serpientes, otra cosa que había sucedido y que era por demás extraña fue el comportamiento de Draco. El rubio había estado actuando de una forma por demás inusual, siendo que no había vuelto a molestarlos ni a insultarlos de ninguna forma. Sus amigos no se habían dado cuenta, pero Harry sí. Incluso parecía sonreírle ligeramente por los pasillos cuando sus miradas se cruzaban.

Y Snape, aquello era diferente. En esos quince días habían hecho el ritual unas seis veces, y el hombre siempre lo trataba de la misma forma amable y cortes que le hacía desesperar. Siempre le daba un beso en la cabeza antes de que cayera dormido, eso y el dormir abrazados quizás era lo mejor de esas dos semanas.

De Sirius no había tenido noticias más que cuando Remus le indicaba que se encontraba bien y que pronto volvería de la misión.

Se sentía muy extraño, su pecho seguía molestando ligeramente y recordó que lo hacía de la misma forma que cuando perdió el primer sentido. Pero además de eso, no notaba nada extraño.

Decidió levantarse de la cama y llegar hasta el baño. Tuvo cuidado de no despertar a su compañeros, sus cuerpo aun temblaba del miedo, pero no tanto como para caerse.

Se quitó la camisa con rapidez y revisó el símbolo en su pecho. El doble círculo y la cruz se veían de un tono rojizo, como si estuvieran a punto de sangrar, y notó algo que no tenía antes. Debajo de la cruz, se formó un pequeño punto.

Sentía que volvía a hiperventilar.

Tenía miedo, terror a llegar al punto de lo que había sentido en su sueño.

Esa oscuridad.

Ese encierro en vida.

Tomó una profunda bocanada de aire y decidió volver a la cama, aun si no quería dormir, el solo hecho de pensar que su sueño podría cumplirse le hizo sentir unas tremendas ganas de vomitar, y necesitaba recostarse.

En ningún momento se durmió y con las cortinas echadas, escuchó como sus compañeros se despertaban y comenzaban su rutina de los sábados. Cuando Ron se despertó encontró a Harry viendo hacia el techo de su cama.

—Te ves terrible compañero ¿tuviste un mal sueño? —preguntó preocupado.

—Solo estuve pensando en algunas cosas hasta tarde. —contestó simplemente.

Ron hizo una mueca, pero no comentó nada más. Suponía que si Harry quería decirle algo, lo haría cuando se sintiera listo.

Hermione los esperaba en la sala común para bajar juntos al Gran Comedor. Después de desayunar se alistarían, ese día tendrían salida a Hogsmade y todos aprovecharían para comprar sus disfraces, incluso los de la comisión de organización, pues debido al ataque de Voldemort, muchos de ellos no habían tenido tiempo de comprar todo lo que necesitaban.

Cuando iban entrando, Snape pasó a un lado de ellos. Sus amigos se habían adelantado, así que solo él saludó a su maestro de pociones.

—Señor Potter—dijo Snape cuando pasó a un lado de Harry.

 _No siento su perfume_ pensó con desilusión. Quizás no se había acercado lo suficiente.

Llegó junto a sus amigos y se sentaron en la mesa— Ron junto a Harry y Hermione frente a ellos— y nuevamente enfrentaría su dilema. Se sirvió un plato que no comería y tomó algo de jugo antes de hacer una mueca. Frunció el ceño cuando sintió que en verdad algo estaba diferente, pero no comprendía.

Aquel día estaba peor que los anteriores.

Después de unos minutos, vieron a Ginny acercarse con una sonrisa.

— ¿Ya saben todo lo que necesitan para el baile? — preguntó la menor mientras se sentaba junto a Hermione.

—Sí—respondió Granger—ya habíamos decidido el disfraz hace mucho. ¿Tú y Neville se decidieron ya?

—Al final escogimos el primero que te dije, — mencionó Ginny, y comenzó a llenar su plato con una felicidad que Harry envidió — el de Blancanieves y el príncipe. Aprovecharemos la salida a Hogsmade para terminarlo.

Mientras hundía la cuchara en su plato, Ron murmuró algo por lo bajo que tanto su hermana como su novia escucharon decidieron ignorar. Harry le dio una palmada de apoyo, esperaba que pronto su amigo entendiera que su hermana era lo suficientemente mayor para salir con alguien.

— ¿Harán el truco con la manzana que te comenté? —preguntó Hermione.

La menor de los Weasly asintió feliz.

—Ya lo hicimos, queríamos probar con tiempo si nos salía o no.

— ¿Qué truco? —preguntaron Harry y Ron al mismo tiempo sin entender a que se referían las otras dos.

—Un truco para la famosa manzana del cuento—explicó Mione viéndolos a ellos, luego volvió a girar su rostro a la menor— ¿entonces les quedó bien?

—Más o menos bien— mencionó encogiéndose de hombros, luego tomó su mochila y sacó una enorme y brillante manzana roja de ella—el hechizo hará que dure dos meses sin descomponerse, así que esta será la que usaremos.

— ¿Aquí conocen el cuento de Blancanieves?— preguntó Harry sorprendido cuando cayó en cuenta. Muchos de los cuentos e historias de los muggles, los magos no las conocían, y de conocerlas eran en versiones muy diferentes. Pero habían mencionado a Blancanieves, el príncipe y la manzana, parecía ser muy fiel a lo que contaban los no magos.

—Aquí se originó—le corrigió Hermione— según sé es una especie de historia sin confirmar, una leyenda.

— Aunque hay muchos magos que si la consideran cierta— agregó Ron, recordando todo lo que había escuchado de esa historia cuando era un niño.

Su novia asintió dándole la razón, y luego procedió a explicarle mejor a Harry.

— Al parecer Blancanieves era una princesa de un reino muy prospero, hija de dos grandes magos, pero nació como Squib. Su madre murió de dolor al ver que su hija era hermosa, pero que no tenía poderes. Su padre también estaba triste porque era Squib, y se volvió a casar con el deseo de tener otro heredero que esta vez sí fuera mago.

— Vaya, eso explica más cosas que el que cuentan en el mundo Muggle. — Soltó Harry— Así es más lógico entender por qué su padre no se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando acerca del odio de su madrastra hacia ella.

— Era más bien rechazada— concordó Hermione— el rey murió de una enfermedad que no pudieron detectar, y como la madrastra aún no había tenido un hijo con él, técnicamente el reino completo debía pertenecer ahora a Blancanieves. Por eso la mandó a matar en el bosque.

— ¿Y los enanos? —preguntó Harry con marcada curiosidad.

—Eran elfos domésticos del castillo—respondió Hermione viendo que Harry ponía la misma cara que ella puso cuando se enteró. —le habían tomado mucho cariño a ella, y se enteraron del malvado plan de la madrastra, así que antes de que la mataran, la ayudaron a escapar y vivieron con ella en el bosque. La madrastra se enteró que los elfos escaparon con ella y la mandó a capturar. Pidió ayuda al reino vecino diciendo que Blancanieves era una bruja que hechizaba a los niños para matarlos. El príncipe de ese reino se ofreció a capturarla personalmente, pero se enamoró de ella y los elfos le contaron la historia real.

—Ahora que lo pienso—razonó Harry con los codos apoyados en la mesa— es una historia que habla sobre manzanas y espejos hechizados, debí imaginarme que tenía su creación en el mundo mágico.

—Al parecer el príncipe si era mago, y fue él quien mató a la bruja. Y el espejo que usaba la reina no era para preguntar quién era la más bonita, sino para intentar localizar a Blancanieves.

— ¿Y la manzana?

—La reina sabía que ella estaba en el bosque, pero no exactamente en dónde. Así que hechizó todo un campo de manzanas con la esperanza de que ella se comiera alguna y muriera envenenada. Se volvió vieja porque el hechizo tomó toda su fuerza, no porque se lanzara un embrujo a sí misma.

— ¿Y qué truco es que van a usar? —preguntó Ron refiriéndose a la manzana que guardaba su hermana. No creía que fueran a envenenar a nadie.

—Neville y yo hechizamos la manzana con un pequeño truco de regeneración y transfiguración. Si la muerdes, tomará la forma de una calavera indicando que esta maldita, como en la historia, solo por unos segundos. Luego vuelve a tomar su forma. Además te da la sensación de que caes por un segundo, pero es inofensiva.

— ¿Y en verdad se puede morder?

—Sí, no es toxica. El hechizo está en que te da la ilusión de que la muerdes, pero no es así. El problema está en que no sabemos por qué, pero huele a naranja.

— ¿Naranja? —Hermione la miró con confusión, el hechizo que buscó para Ginny no decía nada sobre cambiar la esencia de las cosas.

—Si—asintió Ginny mirando su manzana—hemos intentado de todo, incluso probamos el hechizo con otra manzana, al final siempre termina oliendo a naranja.

Ron alargó su mano para quitarle la manzana a su hermana y cuando la tomó, la olisqueó haciendo un pequeño sonido de exclamación.

—Huele más a limón.

—Déjame ver—Hermione estiró su brazo e hizo lo mismo—huele a naranja para mí, y es bastante fuerte.

—Se los dije. —exclamó Ginny.

Harry tomó la manzana queriendo comprobarlo también y la olisqueó.

Pero el no pudo sentir nada.

— ¿Qué olor sientes? —preguntó Ginny.

El terror de la comprensión lo inundó por un segundo. Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta que ni siquiera podía oler la comida sobre la mesa. Y fue por eso por lo cual tampoco pudo sentir el aroma de Snape.

Por eso el dolor en su pecho.

Por eso esa sensación extraña.

Había perdido el segundo sentido.

—Naranja—dijo, intentando controlar su voz, sin querer alertar a sus amigos.

Los otros tres se enfrascaron en una pequeña discusión acerca de si era limón o naranja, y Harry paso el resto del desayuno en completo silencio, sin volver a tocar su plato.


	12. Naranja. Parte dos

**Capítulo 12: Naranja. Segunda parte.**

Había visto a sus amigos abrigarse bastante bien preparándose de esa forma para la salida planificada pues, aunque apenas era 30 de octubre, el frio calaba en lo profundo de cualquier ser.

Seguramente aquel sería un invierno muy frio, demasiado quizás.

Incluso aun sabiendo eso, luego de que todos los alumnos se fueron, Harry decidió subir a la torre de astronomía sin utilizar nada más que su habitual uniforme del colegio. Ni siquiera se dignó a utilizar un hechizo para aminorar la sensación de escalofríos que lo invadía, en cierta forma lo agradecía, porque podía aminorar el peso de sus pensamientos.

Estaba empeorando.

Logró zafarse de la ida a Hogsmade poniéndoles una excusa a sus amigos acerca de que Remus tenía una información que necesitaba discutir con él. Al principio ellos quisieron quedarse y hacerle compañía, pero él logró convencerlos y pedirle a Hermione que se encargara de comprar su disfraz.

—Señor Potter ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? —Harry se giró ante la grave voz de su maestro de pociones, pero desvió rápidamente la mirada hacia el paisaje ante sus ojos.

Tenía ganas de estar solo, y en ese momento se sentía demasiado vulnerable como para no llorar frente al maestro.

Y en verdad no quería llorar.

Severus se extrañó de verlo en la torre cuando se suponía que los estudiantes estaban en la salida de Hogsmade. Todos aprovecharían aquel día para comprar su disfraz ya que, después del último ataque de Voldemort, las salidas del colegio estaban restringidas al mínimo a los estudiantes, y seguramente aquella sería la última antes de las vacaciones de invierno. Dumbledore incluso pidió un favor al ministerio para que un par de aurores acompañaran a sus estudiantes. Severus había sido uno de los maestros que permaneció en el colegio.

Se acercó hasta Harry quien estaba apoyado de la baranda, con la vista perdida en el horizonte.

—Disfruto de la vista. —respondió el chico sin mirarlo.

— ¿No se supone que debería estar con sus amigos en Hogsmade? —había querido usar un tono de voz indiferente con el Gryffindor, como siempre hacia cuando estaban fuera de sus habitaciones o del salón de entrenamiento, pero algo le decía que Harry no estaba del todo bien — El director no les dará otra oportunidad para que compren sus disfraces.

— Es solo que... quería un momento a solas— Harry intentó sonreí, pero solo pudo crear una mueca trise que le dio a Severus la razón en cuanto a que algo malo sucedía.

El maestro de pociones no lo dudó más y, teniendo la confianza de que nadie subiría hasta allá, cortó la distancia que los separaba y tomó la barbilla de Harry para encararlo.

—Harry ¿Qué ocurre? —dijo elevando la barbilla del menor.

El chico pareció dudar por un momento.

—Por favor Harry—volvió a pedir Severus—dime que te ocurre.

—No puedo oler tu perfume—terminó diciendo evitando la mirada del mayor.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Severus sin entender.

—Creo que ya he perdido el olfato.

La mirada en el rostro de Severus fue de puro terror, creía que podrían retrasarlo por más tiempo, y el conocimiento de saber que ya iba por el segundo sentido, fue algo difícil de procesar.

—No fue como el primero, — continuó Harry— fue diferente. El primero fue gradual, ahora simplemente...desapareció.

— ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta?

—Esta mañana. Al principio no me di cuenta, pero cuando pasaste a mi lado no sentí tu perfume, — dijo sin evitar una pequeña sonrisa— pensé que lo habías olvidado, pero me di cuenta que no, que el problema lo tenía yo.

—Debiste decirme de inmediato—le reclamó.

—Lo siento, yo solo...Tengo miedo de seguir perdiendo. De quedarme sin nada. Estaré bien ¿verdad?

Severus sintió una inmensa necesidad de consolar al chico que lo veía con esos ojos tan llenos de miedo y de...confianza. Y lo abrazó.

Volvió en él el sentimiento de culpa que le embargaba cada vez que recordaba que no le habían dicho toda la verdad a Harry, pero desapareció cuando el chico se aferró a él en el abrazo, y se afianzó a la idea de que en verdad estaba haciendo lo correcto.

* * *

Harry no podía decir que odiaba la oficina del director, pero casi nunca había estado en ese sitio sin que alguna mala noticia o tragedia fuera mencionada. Los retratos estaban en completo silencio, y pensó que talvez Dumbledore había utilizado algún hechizo para mantenerlos a raya, quizás lo hacía cuando necesitaba debatir algo realmente importante en su oficina porque haciendo clara memoria, el día que se enteró de que cargaba con una maldición de enclaustramiento tampoco los escuchó ni los vio moverse. Pero al día siguiente, que se encontró con Siriuss en esa misma oficina y su padrino le abrazó, en un momento dado vio a los habitantes de los recuadros murmurar algo entre ellos, así que claramente Dumbledore usaba un hechizo para silenciarlos en esos momentos.

Giró el rostro para ver a Snape terminando de detallar al director todo lo que él le había contado. Severus no había querido desperdiciar ni un minuto y casi llevó a Harry a rastras hasta la oficina del director. Albus permaneció en silencio, claramente afectado por el conocimiento de que aquello estaba avanzando más rápido de lo que habían previsto.

—Tendrás que aumentar las sesiones—dijo el director, con voz calma pero con un deje de amargura—creo que lo mejor será que sea algo diario.

—Llegue a esas mismas conclusiones—respondió Severus mirando de reojo a Harry, queriendo saber cómo reaccionaría el chico ante esas palabras.

El más joven permanecía en silencio, incomodo de no poder ni siquiera sentir el olor a naranja del té que tenía entre sus manos. Albus se lo había ofertado seguramente con buenas intenciones, pero él no tenía ganas de tragar algo que realmente no podía ni oler ni saborear.

No quería hablar, realmente no tenía nada que agregar ni que preguntar, o por lo menos eso creía.

Aquello era bastante malo, y aunque Harry realmente no sabía toda la verdad, lo que conocía era suficiente para aterrarle. Quizás más aterrado estaban los dos hombres a su lado, las cuales sí sabían el final de todo aquello. Y lo peor era que una carta que Sirius habían enviado y la cual llegó a primeras horas de la mañana, disminuyó los ánimos en un porcentaje increíble.

_No hay rastros de él._

La pista que Sirius estaba siguiendo para encontrar a la persona que Remus conocía que sufrió la maldición lo había llevado lejos, pero al llegar tuvo la mala suerte de que le dijeran que esa persona nunca había estado ahí. Lo querían, lo necesitaban para saber cómo había soportado la maldición y de tener suerte, quizás la había logrado vencer. Pero tendrían ahora que buscar en otro lado, y Sirius regresaría con las manos vacías. Por supuesto estaban buscando otras formas de encontrar una respuesta, pero nada parecía dar frutos.

Y ahora, con el descubrimiento de que aun utilizando el _Minuere_ retrasaron el hechizo solo 15 días, sabían que tenían el tiempo más que en contra.

Dumbledore pensó en el profesor de pociones. El _Minuere_ agotaba físicamente, y Snape lo estaba sobrellevando hasta ahora, ¿pero qué pasaría cuando aumentaran las sesiones? Incluso estaba el tema de Voldemort. Snape no podía presentarse ante el Lord tan débil como seguramente le dejaría el hechizo. Debían ir pensando en perder el factor espionaje en pos de evitar que el Lord dañara a Severus.

En un acto reflejo Dumbledore iba a alargar la mano para ofrecerle al más joven de los tres los característicos caramelos de limón, pero se detuvo al recordar la situación y darse cuenta que el muchacho ni siquiera había bebido de su té.

Estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero la voz del chico lo sorprendió.

— ¿Qué pasara cuando lleguen las vacaciones? — preguntó realmente preocupado. Ese pensamiento había llegado a su mente de repente, el solía pasar las vacaciones en la madriguera desde que tenía quince ¿entonces no harían el ritual? Quizás tendría que quedarse en el colegio, no estaba del todo seguro donde pasaba Snape las fiestas, y tenía el presentimiento de que su maestro no estaría demasiado contento de arruinar sus vacaciones por él.

—Creo que tendrá que pasar las vacaciones de navidad contigo Severus, —suspiró Albus viendo hacia el maestro—, el ritual deberá mantenerse ininterrumpido. Imagino que preferirás pasarlas en tu casa

—Yo no quiero ser una molestia para el profesor Snape—dijo Harry rápidamente. No podía negarse a sí mismo que tenía ganas de ir, aquello de ver la casa de Snape le resultó interesante inmediatamente lo escuchó, pero no quería molestar al maestro con su presencia en su casa.

Snape era demasiado reservado con sus asuntos personales, seguramente no estaba muy deseoso de que invadieran su privacidad.

—Deje la tontería Potter, no me molestara en lo absoluto—Severus tuvo la duda de si Harry en verdad no quería ir para no molestarlo, o simplemente era que la idea de pasar las navidades con él no le hacía mucha gracia. Pensó que quizás su amistad no era tan buena como imaginaba...

—Hablaré con los Weasly para informar sobre el cambio de planes—dijo Albus mientras empujaba sus gafas de media luna sobre su nariz—y sobre la nueva situación, tendremos que avisar a Remus y a Sirius...

* * *

— ¿Por qué no nos dijiste? — preguntó Hermione con un tono dividido entre preocupado y reproche. Harry miró a sus amigos sintiéndose ligeramente culpable.

Estaba anocheciendo cuando los estudiantes regresaron de Hogsmade, después de la conversación con el director y Snape, Harry se la había pasado en su habitación con las cortinas echadas. Al principio su intención fue leer algo, pero sus ánimos no daban para mucho. Luego intentó dormir un rato, y se rindió cuando después de media hora aún seguía viendo las cortinas que rodeaban su cama en silencio.

Su situación era penosa, pero realmente estaba intentando no deprimirse por aquello. Estar triste sería lo más fácil ¿y quién lo culparía cuando desde un principio su vida estaba rodeada de tanta mierda?

Pero no, no quería preocupar a los demás, no podía. Quizás por eso mismo fue por lo que se enamoró de Severus, aquel sentimiento le servía de salvavidas para distraerse en esos momentos.

Aunque en ese justo instante no estaba funcionando del todo.

Y fue por eso que cuando sus amigos llegaron notaron inmediatamente que algo estaba sucediendo. Seamus, Dean y Neville estaban en la sala común, habían dejado sus compras en la habitación y habían bajado a jugar Snap Explosivo, así que por el momento tendrían la libertad para hablar.

—Al principio no me di cuenta—dijo intentado disculparse. Hermione estaba sentada a su lado y Ron los veía desde su propia cama. —supongo que después no quise arruinarles el paseo. —admitió.

— ¡Harry! No vuelvas a hacer algo así—exclamó Hermione, su furia había aumentado por encima de su preocupación—un viaje a Hogsmade no es nada comparado contigo.

—Hermione tiene razón—secundó Ron—no debió ser motivo para que no nos dijeras.

Harry se encogió de hombros, podría disculparse, pero en verdad no estaba arrepentido. Sus amigos le ayudaban demasiado y vivían preocupándose por él. Incluso perdían muchos momentos de intimidad solo para no dejarle solo, así que a veces se sentía culpable. Sabía que de haberles dicho lo que sucedía, no habrían ido al paseo donde seguramente se divirtieron mucho, y él no quería que ellos perdieran ese tipo de cosas solo por estar con él.

Prometió no volverlo a hacer, promesa que seguramente no cumpliría, y paso a contarles la noticia de que aumentarían las sesiones del Minuere y que pasaría las vacaciones con Snape.

— ¿Entonces no las pasaras con nosotros?

Harry negó hacia ellos mirando a su alrededor. Era una lástima, Hermione había pedido permiso desde hacía unos meses atrás para poder pasar las vacaciones de navidad en la casa de los Weasly, y de esa forma tener unas vacaciones juntos.

Molly estuvo más que encantada de saber que además de Harry, Hermione también se quedaría, y ya había preparado para nochebuena, incluso, una gran cena donde lógicamente estaban invitados Sirius y Remus. Sus hijos mayores irían para la cena, y también había invitado a Dumbledore y McGonagall. La profesora ya tenía planes, pero había dado las gracias de antemano.

Lógicamente no sería lo mismo sin Harry.

—Puedes venir en nochebuena—dijo Ron, en verdad le dolía que no poder pasar esas vacaciones con su amigo e intentaba no perder su última esperanza—hablare con mis padres, no creo que se opongan.

—Pero no puedo ir solo—recordó Harry, le tenían prohibido aparecerse o usar cualquier transporte solo para evitar que algún mortifago lo encontrara desprotegido.

—Snape puede llevarte—mencionó Hermione, queriendo de igual forma verlo aunque fuera en nochebuena—no creo que se oponga.

¿Sería molestarlo demasiado con esa petición? Quizás no, si Snape ya tenía planes para pasar navidad seguramente agradecería no tener que estar con él en nochebuena.

—Ya me siento mal por arruinarle la navidad. —mencionó tirándose hacia atrás en la cama.

— ¿Crees que tenía planes? —cuestionó Hermione, entendiendo la molestia de su amigo.

—No lo sé, pero normalmente las personas tienen planes para pasar sus vacaciones, así que sería lo más lógico.

Le agradaba la idea de pasar navidad con él, el problema es que era algo impositivo, no que el maestro quisiera desde un primer momento.

* * *

El hecho de que tenía que dormir con Severus cada noche tenía un inconveniente. Podía ocultar a sus compañeros de cuarto que dormía fuera de su habitación algunas noches, solo era cuestión de cerrar las cortinas y pedirle a Ron que mantuviera un ojo para que ellos no lo descubrieran.

El director le dijo que hablaría con sus compañeros, aquello debía permanecer en secreto y nadie más debía saber que no estaba durmiendo en sus habitaciones. Pero Harry tuvo una idea y le pidió a Dumbledore el permiso para ser él y Ron quienes hablarían con sus compañeros, y el mayor no pudo negarle una petición al muchacho. Harry lo resolvería con una mentira disfrazada: Decirles que se quedaría con el maestro de Defensa para que lo pudiera entrenar.

— ¿Con Remus? —preguntó Dean sentado en su cama.

Les contó que debido a los ataques de Lord Voldemort, Dumbledore le pidió al maestro de defensa que lo entrenara, y para no interferir con sus clases habituales el entrenamiento seria por las noches

—Entrenaran diario—secundó Ron apoyando la historia de su amigo—así Harry no tiene que volver todas las noches.

— ¿Y si el director le firma un permiso o algo? —preguntó Neville, le parecía un poco excesivo lo que estaban haciendo con su compañero de ponerlo a entrenar tanto. Sabía que era por su protección, pero Harry era solo un chico de su misma edad.

—Vamos, vamos —atajó Ron— ¿hasta qué hora practicaran? Es mejor que se quede allá y listo.

Los otros tres aceptaron entendiendo la situación, y Ron termino por decir:

—Solo queremos que, si alguien pregunta, digan que Harry sigue durmiendo aquí. 


	13. El baile

**<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GZGFkPBvRbE> **

**Capítulo 13. EL baile.**

Cuando abrió los ojos aquel diez de diciembre sintió su cuerpo pesado. Estaba en la cama de Snape, como desde hacía ya más de un mes, y se encontraba solo, como siempre lo había estado durante todo ese mes.

Cuando supo que tendría que realizar el ritual con el maestro de pociones de forma diaria, una parte suya creyó —ingenuamente al parecer— que podría tener una oportunidad de que la relación de amistad que tenían diera el siguiente paso.

¡Qué equivocado estuvo!

Realmente no sabía que les había sucedido, si su amistad se había estancado, o había involucionado.

Quizás fue lo último.

Seguía yendo a la sala común de Gryffindor, y se iba temprano para que nadie notara que salía muy tarde. Sus amigos solían acompañarlo y daban un par de vueltas hasta que él se dirigía a las mazmorras. Era extraño, pero Snape le dirigía más la palabra cuando entrenaban —porque habían retomado su entrenamiento— que cuando estaban en el ambiente íntimo de la habitación, a punto de realizar el _Minuere._

Era como si Snape quisiera evitarlo, pero no demasiado. Incluso en las mañanas se levantaba temprano, más temprano de lo que necesitaría levantarse, y Harry pensaba que lo hacía para no tener que toparse con él en las mañanas. Porque cuando él se despertaba, ya el maestro de pociones había salido de la habitación.

Y no podía negar que aquello lo tenía deprimido.

Tal parecía que él no le atraía a Severus de esa forma.

Decidió levantarse de la cama y vestirse, solía tener parte de su ropa ahí para cambiarse sin necesidad de ir a su sala común. No subió a la Torre de Gryffindor, ni siquiera fue hasta el Gran Comedor. Decidió que saldría al lago. Todos estaban emocionados y ocupados, en la noche se llevaría a cabo el tan esperado baile, así que nadie le prestaría demasiada atención. Ni siquiera Hermione, que seguramente estaba más atareada de la cuenta, y Ron indudablemente estaría ayudándola y evitando que Hollard le ofreciera ayuda.

Había nevado la noche anterior y como no iba bien abrigado —solo tenía puesto uno de los sweaters que le había dado Molly— convocó un hechizo para no morirse de frio.

Era divertido, había practicado tanto que pudo hacer ese hechizo sin varita. Era un mago más poderoso que la media, y en aquellos momentos se sentía inmensamente vulnerable.

Se alejó lo más que pudo y se apoyó del tronco de un árbol.

Tenía un dilema en su cabeza.

¿Cómo decirles a sus amigos que no quería ir al tan esperado baile? Esperaba no estarse viendo como un niño berrinchudo, pero ciertamente sus ánimos no daban para demasiado. Esa mañana, mientras todos revoloteaban a su alrededor con la felicidad del adolescente que no tiene más preocupaciones que el de terminar sus exámenes e invitar a quien le gusta al baile, él solo pudo pensar en el tiempo.

El primer sentido lo había perdido alrededor de tres días luego de ser maldecido. El segundo, aun con el _Minuere_ , lo había perdido tan solo 15 días después—justo el 30 de octubre—.

De eso habían pasado más de 30 días, ¿Cuánto tiempo le quedaba entonces para perder el tercer sentido? Era un hecho que por ese motivo habían aumentado las sesiones del ritual, de no haberlo hecho seguramente ya habría perdido dos sentidos más, pero recordaba demasiado bien que el _Minuere_ solo era un desacelerador, no la cura.

Le aterraba, eso no podía negarlo. El hechizo que estaban utilizando no detenía el avance, solo la retrasaba, y a juzgar por la velocidad del avance de la maldición, el Minuere estaba funcionando bien, pero eso no significaba que dentro de poco no perdería la siguiente facultad.

¿Cuál sería?

¿Y si ahora dejaba de ver?

Él había tenido dificultades visuales casi toda su vida. Cuando se quitaba las gafas todo le parecía borroso, pero aun así, podía ver. ¿Qué pasaría cuando todo a su alrededor se volviera oscuro?

Lanzó su cabeza hacia atrás, frente a los demás intentaba no mostrarse tan preocupado, pero le era inevitable estando solo.

A sus pensamientos también llegó el detalle de que al día siguiente comenzarían las vacaciones de navidad y los alumnos irían a sus casas y él tendría que ir con Snape.

Suspiró.

Volvió a entrar al castillo después de la hora de comida, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta del paso del tiempo.

* * *

Severus no pensó vivir lo suficiente para ver aquello, incluso pensó que estaba soñando o teniendo una alucinación debido al cansancio que su cuerpo experimentaba por tener que realizar el _Minuere_ constantemente. Era un hombre fuerte y podía manejar la situación, además Remus se había ofrecido a ayudarle con su carga de trabajo en cuanto a la corrección de exámenes y trabajos. Al principio Snape se negó —no podía ser de otra forma— pero luego de 20 días desde el primer ritual del Minuere, tuvo que ceder. Entre dar sus clases, seguir haciendo pociones y el ritual, además de las llamadas de Voldemort —que por lo menos no habían sido tan frecuentes—, tuvo que admitir que era agotador.

Y no solamente estaba agotado físicamente. En ese mes también había descubierto o mejor dicho, aceptado, porque era algo que ya sospechaba e intentaba ocultar, que se sentía atraído por Harry de una forma más allá de una simple amistad. Con el paso de los días y la cercanía con el muchacho, con tenerlo abrazado cada noche, aspirando su aroma, viendo su sonrisa y cayendo en la profundidad de esas esmeraldas ¿Quién no termina sucumbiendo?

Y el hecho de saber que seguramente Harry ya estaba con alguien más —muy seguro que con Draco Malfoy— le llenaba de un dolor profundo. El chico no le había comentado si tenía pareja, pero tampoco le había mencionado acerca de su preferencia sexual, así que seguramente le gustaba mantener esos temas en privado.

Y Severus no preguntaría, aquello no le concernía. Fue por eso que tuvo que intentar poner una distancia entre él y el chico. Algo que fue más agotador de lo que creyó. Se despertaba temprano para no verlo recién levantarse, intentaba no tocar temas personales cuando estaban en sus aposentos —porque el ambiente era demasiado íntimo— y, aunque parecía sencillo, sus ganas de acercarse y no alejarse le complicaban las cosas.

Quería abrazarle, besarlo, tocarlo.

Y sabía que todo aquello lo estaba agotando.

Pero ahora, con lo que sucedía frente a sus ojos, en verdad pensaba que necesitaba descansar más, por que ver a Sirius Black rogar frente a él solo podía ser causa de un delirio.

Después de que el primer viaje de Black buscando a la persona que había padecido la maldición fuera infructuosa, se dedicaron a seguir buscando alguna pista, pero nada. Buscaron en casi todos los libros existentes de magia oscura, pero no encontraban información más allá de la que ya sabían.

Sirius estaba desesperado, cada día que pasaba era un avance para la maldición. Estaba bastante claro que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que Harry perdiera el siguiente sentido, y luego, cuando ya no quedara nada, lo verían morir. ¿Cuánto podía esperar hasta que llegara ese momento?

Sin el Minuere la maldición había avanzado en solo tres días, con el ritual, en quince. Con el aumento de la frecuencia habían conseguido ganar más de un mes, pero seguramente el día llegaría pronto. No había que ser un genio para calcular el tiempo, si no encontraban una cura, su ahijado moriría en menos de un año. Habían ganado tiempo gracias al hechizo desacelerador, pero eso no era suficiente.

Entonces el corazón de Sirius estaba dividido en dos caminos, el que quería ser fuerte y convencerse de que pronto encontrarían la cura y de nada valía preocuparse, y la otra parte, que le gritaba de forma dolorosa y despiadada que debía ser realista y que su Harry, su precioso niño al cual quería como un hijo propio, moriría en un año.

No había podido conciliar el sueño en ese tiempo, ¿Quién podría dormir tranquilo sabiendo que una de las personas más amadas tenia los días contados?

Remus sabía de sus insomnios y los compartía, pero nada podía calmarlo.

Fue por eso que ese 10 de diciembre, sabiendo que al día siguiente iniciarían las vacaciones de navidad, hizo lo que nunca pensó hacer: rogarle a Severus Snape. Él sabía que habían tenido que hacer el ritual diario para que funcionara mejor y que por ese motivo Harry tenía que quedarse con Snape en las vacaciones. ¿Pero y si aquella eran las últimas vacaciones que tenía con su ahijado?

Cuando Severus le abrió la puerta de sus habitaciones y vio quien era, estuvo tentado a decirle que lo dejara en paz pues estaba demasiado cansado para los reclamos de Black, pero se detuvo al ver el semblante del hombre. Lo dejó pasar sin decir una palabra, sabiendo que lo que tenía que decirle era sumamente importante.

—Yo sé que me odias—dijo Black sin esperar demasiado cuando la puerta se cerró tras de él, tenía los puños tan apretados que sus nudillos estaban blancos, —y eso está bien, nos hemos hecho demasiadas cosas como para que sintamos algo diferente al odio el uno por el otro, pero ahora necesito, no, te imploro que me escuches.

En cortas palabras, Black le suplicó que le permitiera pasar navidad con él y con Harry. Sabía que el chico necesitaba a Severus para continuar el ritual, y que seguramente lo último que quería Severus era pasar navidades con Sirius, pero el animago tenía miedo.

—Yo sé que hay que tener esperanza—siguió diciendo el Gryffindor. Severus estaba en completo silencio, jamás se esperó aquello, y era tan increíble que no sabía ni que decir. El semblante de Black era de furia, pero de temor en partes iguales—pero debo ser realista, si es su última navidad dame la oportunidad de pasarla junto a él— una lágrima se escapó de los ojos de Sirius, haciendo que Snape se sorprendiera aún más ante esa muestra de debilidad frente a él— si quieres dinero, te daré toda mi bóveda. Te daré lo que me pidas, yo solo... yo necesito...

Sirius intentó controlarse y limpió la solitaria lágrima que se le había escapado.

—Black...

—Si tan solo le queda un año—continuó Sirius—déjame pasarlo a su lado, es lo único que me queda de James y Lily—el animago hizo una pausa, respirando profundamente—es mi hijo.

Un año, Severus también había pensado aquello, aunque le resultara sumamente doloroso.

Según el avance del _Corpore Inclusus_ , si no encontraban la cura, esta sería la última navidad del chico ¿No debería Harry pasar ese tiempo con sus seres queridos también?

Miró hacia Sirius y asintió. Y cuando creyó que nada podría sorprenderlo ya, el hombre frente a él le susurró un "gracias" con la voz quebrada.

Quizás el primer agradecimiento que Sirius le daba en su vida.

* * *

Sus compañeros ya habían bajado al Gran Comedor para la fiesta de disfraces, y Ron seguramente estaba dándole los toques finales a su disfraz junto a Hermione. Él estaba sentado en su cama, con su disfraz ya completo y un sentimiento de extrañeza sofocándole.

Sintió que alguien abrió la puerta y Ron entró a la habitación seguido de Hermione. Vio el disfraz de sus amigos, se veían mucho mejor de lo que había imaginado con sus disfraces de Morticia y Homero Addams.

Harry había descubierto a través de su amiga que la historia de la _Familia Addams_ también se había originado inicialmente una historia muy antigua del mundo mágico.

¿Había algo que no fuera originario del mundo mágico?

La historia era bastante diferente: Había una bruja llamada Eudora que tenía una hija, Moritia, la cual se enamoró de un Muggle. El Muggle, que se llamaba Heros, también se enamoró de Moritia. Eudora no aprobaba aquello, y durante mucho tiempo intentó separarlos, pero jamás pudo.

El amor de ellos dos era tan grande, que se iban a sacrificar en un ritual para reencarnar en otra vida juntos, lejos de las maldiciones de Eudora, pero esta última, por amar tanto a su hija, cedió ante el amor de la pareja, solo que llegó a detener el ritual a la mitad. Y Moritia y Heros quedaron en una especie de muerte y vida para siempre. Eran como humanos de ultratumba, y se decía que habían quedado ligeramente locos también. La historia del amor entre la pareja llegó a ser tan famosa en el mundo mágico, que fue cuestión de tiempo para que los muggles lo tomaran como un cuento, y naciera la _Familia Addams_.

—Quedaste muy bien con ese bigote, Ron—rió Harry.

Ron se veía bastante raro sin su característico pelo rojo, pero el hechizo que Hermione les había puesto para que se mantuvieran negros — y lacios— realmente se veía bien, al igual que el bigote de Homero que Ron llevaba y el cual parecía disfrutar grandemente.

—Solo tienes envidia—se defendió Ron mientras se lanzaba en la cama. —de que a mí me queda bastante genial.

Hermione rodó los ojos ante las palabras de su novio y miró detenidamente a Harry.

—Tu disfraz también se ve genial, Harry.

—Aunque es algo...aburrido. Supongo que entonces le diste al clavo—mencionó Ron terciando el gesto.

—A mí me gusta—sentenció Harry.

No esperaron mucho más para reunirse con sus compañeros, y Harry no pudo evitar un sonido de aprobación cuando contempló el excelente trabajo que había hecho la comisión de organización. El Gran Comedor estaba espectacular. Para que no pareciera una simple fiesta de Halloween los chicos se habían encargado de colocar bastantes y variadas decoraciones navideñas, y el director les dio una mano con la nieve fina que caía desde el techo sin parar, pero que al tocar el suelo simplemente se desvanecía.

Al principio los tres permanecieron juntos, y no podía negar que en verdad se la estaba pasando bien. Veía a Snape a lo lejos, los maestros se habían disfrazado también, menos el maestro de pociones —lo cual no fue sorpresa para nadie—. Harry quería acercársele, pero cada vez que lo intentaba alguien le impedía el camino para comentarle o compartirle algo. Hasta que en un punto simplemente lo perdió de vista.

En un punto de la noche, cuando se acercó solo a la mesa de bebidas, sintió que alguien le tomó del brazo, era Draco.

El rubio se había disfrazado de lo que parecía ser un cazador, y le miraba con seriedad.

— ¿Qué quieres ahora Malfoy?

—Mañana, antes de que vayas a casa, sube a la Torre de Astronomía.

Harry lo vio receloso, si bien Draco estaba actuando de una forma más amable, extraña sí, pero amable, no confiaba demasiado en él.

Y menos después de aquel beso, seguía sospechando que tramaba algo. Pero el rubio no parecía querer soltarlo hasta no obtener una respuesta, y Harry asintió para quitárselo de encima.

Malfoy no lo soltó, pero suavizó su agarre.

—Draco—escucharon una voz chillona, era Pansy quien llamaba a su novio.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco ante la presencia de su novia, pero antes de irse le dio una pequeña sonrisa a Harry, una sincera, con la alegría subiendo hasta sus ojos, y luego dio media vuelta para irse con Parkinson.

El resto de la noche fue menos extraño para él. Sonrió cuando vio que Ginny y Neville ganaron uno de los premios como disfraz de pareja por la temática que habían creado. En verdad se veían bien juntos, y al parecer la chica le había dado el sí a Longbottom, a juzgar por que se la habían pasado con las manos agarradas casi toda la noche.

Sin que sus amigos se dieran cuenta, fue dándoles un poco de espacio. El había notado que ellos no querían dejarle solo, y lo agradecía, pero tampoco le agradaba ser la tercera rueda que evitara sus momentos normales de noviazgo.

Mientras la noche iba avanzando, terminaron de dar los premios, la mesa se quedó sin comida y la música comenzaba a ser más calmada. La mayoría de las parejas bailaban las lentas canciones y algunos otros solo estaban sentados mientras descansaban y hablaban de lo que harían una vez iniciaran las vacaciones al día siguiente.

A lo lejos vio a sus amigos bailando de forma tranquila, y sonrió ante aquello. Decidió que para él ya había sido suficiente baile y lo mejor era salir de allí.

Caminó directo a las puertas, sintiéndose verdaderamente triste de que a pesar de haber bailado bastante, no pudo hacerlo con quien en verdad quería. Pero, en cuanto dio unos pasos fuera del salón, una presencia cortó su camino. Era Severus quien con un rápido movimiento tiró de él hasta un pasillo solitario. No estaban muy lejos, seguía escuchando la música del Gran Comedor, de forma muy tenue, pero aún se comprendían bien las canciones.

—Profesor yo...

— ¿Me permites esta pieza? —preguntó Severus estirando su mano.

Harry tardó en reaccionar y solo pudo asentir ligeramente.

Severus tomó al chico de la mano y con su otra mano libre, le tomó delicadamente de la cintura y para apegarlo a su cuerpo. El eco de la música llegaba hasta ellos apaciguado por las paredes, pero por lo menos estaban solos, y eso era más que suficiente. Se había pasado toda la noche dominando unas enormes ganas de acercarse a Harry, pero en ese momento, ignorando su sentido común que le enumeraba una lista de todas las razones por las que no debería hacer aquello, aprovecharía aquel momento.

En ese momento una nueva canción empezó.

_Wise men say only fools rush in  
But I can't help falling in love with you  
  
_

La cabeza de Harry descanso en el pecho de Snape.

_Shall I stay?  
Would it be a sin  
If I can't help falling in love with you?_

Harry estaba triste, decepcionado, incluso furioso. Estaba tan cerca de su profesor, con su cabeza recostada en el pecho del hombre, y se estaba perdiendo del seguramente embriagante aroma de su perfume.

_Like a river flows surely to the sea  
Darling so it goes_

Pero, también se sentía tan bien estar rodeado entre los brazos de Severus, dando vueltas lentas, ellos solos...

_  
_ _Some things are meant to be  
Take my hand, take my whole life too  
For I can't help falling in love with you_

—Supongo que debo considerarme un hombre tonto—dijo Severus en un susurro, pero Harry no comprendió el significado exacto de aquello.

_Like a river flows surely to the sea  
Darling so it goes  
Some things are meant to be  
  
_

Harry sintió como el mayor soltaba su mano y lo abrazaba completamente por la cintura sin dejar de moverse.

_Take my hand, take my whole life too  
  
_

¿Cuántas veces había soñado con ese momento? Muchas. El momento en el que estuviera tan cerca de Snape que pudiera apreciar sin problemas cada línea de su rostro, que sintiera sus brazos envolverlo, que la música guiara pasivamente sus pasos mientras ambos se concentraban el uno en el otro, que su aroma se quedara para siempre en su memoria.

Ya no podía recordar el aroma de Snape ni siquiera. Y era tan confuso, doloroso y molesto.

_For I can't help falling in love with you_   
  


— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Severus en voz baja, casi susurrando en su oído.

Harry negó con la cabeza, en ese momento se dio cuenta que tenía peligrosas lágrimas en sus ojos amenazando con escapar. Parpadeó varias veces para intentar alejarlas.

_For I can't help falling in love with you_

—No me mientas, somos...—Severus dudó, no sabía si continuar con aquella oración —amigos ¿o no?

 _Amigos..._ pensó Harry.

Era increíble lo que dolía y reconfortaba esa palabra al mismo tiempo.

—Yo solo, estaba pensando.

—No pienses mucho Harry, los leones no están diseñados para eso.

La broma, acompañado del uso de su nombre, provocaron que se relajara un poco. Snape tenía un efecto increíble sobre él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota: por si alguien no entendió lo que quiso decir Severus por que la canción esta en ingles, en la canción dice "Wise men say only fools rush in" lo que viene a significar que solo los tontos se apresuran o caen, en otras palabras que se enamoran, es por eso que él dice "supongo que debo considerarme un hombre tonto"


	14. La declaración

****Capítulo 14. La declaración.** **

Cuando abrió los ojos, estiró su mano para tocar el espacio de la cama a su lado, y no se sorprendió demasiado al encontrarlo vacío.

No podía quejarse de cómo había terminado su noche del baile, por lo menos no del todo. Si bien habría deseado que el momento con Snape durara más que unas tres canciones, era algo que no pensó que podría obtener desde un principio, así que no podía quejarse.

Tampoco podía quejarse de no haber recibido un beso, quería, pero no podía. Y aunque el ambiente que se había formado entre ambos fue el más propicio, en ningún momento intentó conseguir el beso que tanto deseaba por miedo a que Snape lo rechazara y rompiera su burbuja momentánea. La valentía de la que se llenó a mediados de octubre, creyendo que podría lanzarse sin miedo a Severus con la esperanza de que este no lo rechazaría estaba muriendo poco a poco en la medida en la que el hombre parecía no dejar nunca que los momentos llegaran a más.

Por supuesto que durmió en la habitación de Snape para hacer el ritual después del baile, pero de alguna forma la intimidad que habían tenido en aquel pasillo junto al Gran Comedor simplemente desapareció. Aquella mañana no fue tan diferente a las demás, el profesor de pociones se esfumó de su lado a primeras horas de la mañana, y él no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo.

De alguna forma, sentía que aquel baile de la noche anterior fue más por pena que por otra cosa en realidad, y eso provocaba que su resolución se quebrara aún más. Pero sus planes de declararse no se habían esfumado, solo que ahora estaba pensando en volver directamente a su plan original de esperar con paciencia el día de su graduación, y de esa forma no dolería tanto el rechazo que parecía inminente.

De todas formas por ese día debía intentar recomponerse de eso y no pensarlo demasiado, aquella mañana todos partirían a sus casas para pasar las vacaciones, y el necesitaba preparar su cosas pues partiría junto a Snape cuando el maestro terminara sus asuntos en el colegio.

Pasaría todas las vacaciones de navidad con la persona de la que estaba enamorado y con la cual al parecer no tendría una oportunidad.

Se cambió de forma rápida con la ropa que tenía en aquella habitación y cerciorándose que no había ningún estudiante en los pasillos, salió de la habitación.

Tenía otro detalle a tener en cuenta, Draco Malfoy le había pedido verse en la Torre de Astronomía y realmente estaba dudoso acerca de qué podría esperar. Había dormido poco pensando en eso durante una gran parte de la noche. Si bien tenía muchas razones por las cuales negarse a ir a hablar con la serpiente, las actitudes de los últimos días del rubio le tenían, en cierta medida, intrigado. Fue por eso que terminó esperándolo en el sitio indicado viendo el paisaje desde la Torre, la noche anterior había nevado y todo estaba cubierto por un manto blanco.

Draco llegó unos minutos después.

—Pensé que no vendrías—soltó, y por primera vez Harry vio en el otro un atisbo de sincero alivio—no me respondiste nada ayer.

—Tu novia te estaba llamando—respondió. Si había alguien más insoportable que Draco esa era Pansy Parkinson, y más en esos meses en donde sus burlas, y más desde el incidente con Ron, habían aumentado.

—No es mi novia.

— ¿Seguro?

—Estoy obligado—explicó Draco acercándose a Harry, no había pensado que otro obstáculo de declararse a Potter, era el hecho de que él tenía novia— mi padre me obliga a estar con ella.

—Cosas de Sangre Pura, supongo—dijo, sarcástico. Realmente no entendía a donde llegaría aquella conversación, y el hecho de que se estuviera sintiendo ligeramente mareado no ayudaba. — ¿Qué es lo que quieres hablar conmigo?

—Acerca del beso…

—No menciones eso.

—Pero fue real. Y también es cierto todo lo que te dije, me importas. Quiero ayudarte. —hizo una pausa, tomo aire y agregó: — Me gustas mucho.

Aquello debía ser una broma, quizás la mejor broma que Slytherin había tramado para él. Pero el hecho de saberse completamente solos —pues Harry había aprendido a comprobar su alrededor en las clases con sus amigos— le hacía dudar del fin de aquella broma. Quizás Draco les enseñaría el recuerdo de ese momento a los demás, y se reirían del hecho de que un león creía en los engaños de una serpiente.

¿Pero por qué malgastar fuerzas en una broma de ese estilo? Los Slytherins eran astutos, pero no solían tramar algo de ese tipo solo para reírse de él. Les bastaba más con burlas directas o arruinar sus pociones en clase.

Ante el silencio de Harry y la incredulidad que se reflejaba en su rostro, Draco tomó la decisión de proseguir. Debía aprovechar el momento en el que estaban.

—Mira, no sé cómo diablos me enamoré de ti, pero sucedió. Nada de lo que te estoy diciendo es un engaño y créeme, de haber podido encontrar una forma de hacerte desaparecer de mi mente ya lo habría hecho. Pero supongo que uno no puede controlar de quien se enamora, y es una verdadera mierda ese hecho porque de haber podido, sé que no escogería a alguien que no me ve de esa forma.

En honor a la verdad, las palabras de Draco tocaron en Harry un punto sensible, porque ese mismo discurso él podría decírselo a Snape. Además aquellas palabras eran lo suficientemente humillantes para saber que una persona como Draco Malfoy no las diría por una simple broma.

Pero el pensar en eso —en que todo aquello podía ser real—no hizo las cosas más fáciles.

— ¿Cómo podría creerte? —preguntó Harry. — ¿o es que acaso las veces que has sido un idiota conmigo fueron una declaración de amor?

Por su parte, Harry aún seguía manteniendo la idea de que aquello no era más que una broma. ¿Y si no lo era? No creía en verdad que Draco Malfoy se hubiese enamorado de él. Quizás había algo más. ¿Y si aquello era un plan aún más elaborado por parte de Voldemort?

No, eso sería más descabellado. Voldemort no perdería el tiempo con ese tipo de trucos. Y no enviaría a la serpiente con la que más Harry peleaba para engañarlo de esa forma.

Draco resopló, exasperado. En perspectiva no se había comportado para nada bien con Harry, pero aquello había sido inevitable. Lo había hecho tanto para tener una forma de acercarse al Gryffindor, como para guardar las apariencias frente a sus compañeros.

— ¿Quieres ver dentro de mi mente? —Preguntó sin más ideas ya—tú sabes el hechizo, hasta un niño podría hacerlo. Vamos, adelante, compruébalo por ti mismo.

Quizás eso ayudaría a aclarar todo aquel asunto. El hechizo en verdad era sencillo, no le costaría demasiado y, aunque él no era bueno para la oclumancia, el leregemens sí que era un poco más fácil.

Pero aún tenía dudas.

—No—terminó diciendo—si es una broma muy elaborada seguramente estarás preparado para que lea tu mente. Y si es cierto—agregó, pensando que ese panorama seria aún más extraño— no sabría que decirte.

—Mira, yo no quiero que me respondas en seguida, y sé muy bien que probablemente ni siquiera sabes qué pensar acerca de todo esto, solo te pido que me des una pequeña oportunidad para acercarme, para demostrarte que soy sincero.

— ¿Cómo…?

—Déjame escribirte en estas vacaciones.

— ¿Para que sepas mi ubicación? —cortó receloso, cada vez que Draco decía algo no podía evitar sospechar que traía dobles intenciones.

—Maldición, ¿en qué momento piensas creerme? — Draco talló su rostro sintiendo toda la frustración acumulada explotando en ese momento. Necesitaba que Potter le entendiera de alguna forma, pero la terquedad de los leones no parecía querer dejarlo cooperar— Créeme, ¿Si? Hay maneras de ocultar tu ubicación. Y ya te lo dije, me gustas, no quiero hacerte daño. De todas formas me imaginé que podrías pensar eso, y planee algo.

Harry lo miró, sin saber muy bien que hacer en ese momento, pero terminó por asentir e indicarle al rubio que escucharía lo que tenía planificado. Y eso para Draco significó que por lo menos estaba sopesando lo de permitirle acercarse, porque de otra forma ya se habría largado de ahí.

* * *

— A mí me parece que tú le gustas también— exclamó Ron revisando debajo de su cama por si se le había quedado algo.

Claramente no les había dicho a sus amigos la conversación que tuvo con Draco, prefería que aquello se quedara como un secreto por lo menos hasta entender del todo la situación con el Slytherins. Sabía que Malfoy no era del agrado de Hermione y mucho menos de Ron, y eso significaba que ninguno de los dos seria imparcial en ese asunto.

Así que después de hablar con él, fue hasta la Torre de Gryffindor y le explicó a sus amigos que simplemente se había quedado dormido. Ellos no le cuestionaron demasiado, de todas formas Harry había dado indicios de cansancio y suponían que eran efectos de la maldición. Lograron conseguir un momento a solas mientras los chicos ordenaban sus cosas —Hermione lo había hecho el día anterior— y él pudo contarles lo que sucedió una vez salió del Gran Comedor la noche anterior.

— Hasta yo lo creo— apoyó Hermione, se había sentado en la cama de Harry junto con este, quien ya había terminado de empacar. —No creo que el maestro haga ese tipo de acciones muy seguido.

—No estoy seguro, después de eso se portó igual que siempre. Esta mañana desapareció por igual. Creo que solo lo hizo porque le doy…pena.

Ron intentó contar un chiste acerca de esa situación, pero solo consiguió que Hermione lo mirara con advertencia. De todas formas cambiaron el tema por petición de Harry y hablaron acerca de la noche buena y el día de navidad, los cuales sí podrían pasar juntos. Los Weasly estaban más que de acuerdo con que Snape pasara esa noche en la madriguera para no romper el ritual, y el maestro había aceptado en hacer aquello para que Harry pudiera pasar ese momento con su familia. Molly incluso les dijo que en ningún momento debieron dudar de que ellos aceptarían aquello. Aunque no sería lo mismo todas las vacaciones a solo esos dos días, por lo menos acordaron escribirse lo más seguido posible.

— ¿Estás seguro que Código S te dejara escribirnos? —preguntó Ron la duda que tenía desde unos días atrás. —Puede que no le guste la idea.

—No es como si me fuera a encerrar en un sótano. —Harry miró a su amigo, a veces no estaba seguro si él seguía dudando de las actitudes de Snape o solo lo hacía para engañarlo— de todas formas ya le pregunté, y me dijo que no tenía ningún problema.

—No lo sé Harry—interrumpió su amigo—él sería de los tipos que tienen una mazmorra personal en su casa. A veces me cuesta creer que no sea un vampiro.

—Sabes, ese es un chiste que debiste dejar en tercer grado— dijo Hermione habiendo escuchado ese comentario miles de veces ya.

Estaba seguro de que extrañaría a sus amigos, y más en la situación por la que estaba pasando donde ellos sabían bastante bien subirle los ánimos. Por lo menos esperaba no tener una navidad opacada por aquella maldición que seguía avanzando.

No fue sino hasta después de medio día que los estudiantes partieron a sus casas para pasar esas vacaciones. Cuando se quedó completamente solo en aquella habitación, sintió una extraña sensación que no pudo describir. Si bien aún quedaban algunos alumnos de Gryffindor en el colegio que no irían a sus casas, parecía que ninguno estaba en la Torre de Gryffindor. O quizás sí y estaban en sus habitaciones, pero el silencio era tan profundo que realmente dudaba lo último.

Sabía que tenía que esperar hasta entrada la noche para que su profesor lo pasara a buscar. Los profesores se irían hasta terminado el día, e incluso había planeado ver a Remus un rato antes de tener que irse. Había estado pensando en la posibilidad que tendría de ver al licántropo y a su padrino durante esas vacaciones. Sabía que era más que improbable que ellos pudieran visitarlo en la casa de Snape, pero Harry tendía prohibido el viajar a ningún sitio solo por orden de Dumbledore—ni chimenea, ni aparición, ni traslador—, por lo que si quería ir donde su padrino necesitaría la ayuda de su maestro. Su miedo era que se negara a ayudarlo por no tener que ver o estar cerca de Sirius, sabia el odio enorme que se tenían esos dos, pero quizás tendría una esperanza de conseguir que Severus le llevara por lo menos un día donde ellos. 


	15. La serpiente entre leones

**Capítulo 15. La serpiente entre leones.**

Después de un rato de estar recostado en su cama, su mente empezó a divagar acerca de la maldición que llevaba y cuánto tiempo le faltaría hasta perder el siguiente sentido. Aquello era inevitable, no podía simplemente olvidar lo que cargaba. Decidió tomar los apuntes que había hecho con sus amigos y por lo menos mantener su mente ocupada en eso.

Mientras leía, una extraña sensación le embargó cuando sintió un ligero cosquilleo bajando por sus brazos y sus piernas. De pronto, unos gritos fuertes y agudos comenzaron a escucharse en toda la habitación. Cubrió sus oídos lo más fuerte que pudo para intentar opacarlos, pero no resultaba, y él ni siquiera sabía de donde provenían. Sabía que estaba solo en aquella habitación y aun así aquellos alaridos parecían provenir de muy cerca. Casi como si estuviesen gritando justo a un lado de él. No entendía que estaba pasando e intentó moverse para salir de la habitación, pero no podía moverse. Sus músculos no reaccionaban y lo único que podía seguir haciendo era cubrirse para intentar escuchar menos.

Pero de nada valía. Un segundo después aquel cosquilleo que recorría sus brazos y piernas se transformó en algo más doloroso, era como si uñas afiladas se deslizaran a través de su piel y la desgarraran a su paso. Había cerrado los ojos por el dolor que los gritos producían en su cabeza pero intentó abrirlos en busca de una forma de escapar de aquello. Pero no vio nada.

— ¡Harry! —en el medio de aquellos gritos y aquella profunda oscuridad en la que estaba envuelto, escuchó su nombre.

El dolor que provocaban aquellas uñas se intensificó junto con el sonido de los gritos. Luego y de repente, todo se quedó en un profundo silencio. No sentía nada, ni dolor, ni gritos. Ni nada.

Entonces, una fría sensación recorrió su espalda y sintió una presencia a su lado.

—¿Ssssabes quien sssoyy? —dijo una voz muy de cerca en un siseo. Era indudablemente la voz de Voldemort. En aquel momento, en aquel instante, Harry estaba a oscuras junto a Voldemort, sin poder mover su cuerpo, sin saber exactamente donde se encontraba, sin escapatoria. Sintió los dedos fríos y largos de su enemigo recorrer su espalda y, casi como si lo visualizara, lo sintió acercarse aún más a su rostro antes de decir: — yo gané.

Despertó de golpe sintiendo como si el aire abandonara todo su cuerpo.

— ¡Harry!

Su pulso estaba acelerado y respiraba con dificultad: estaba hiperventilando. Fue la voz de Remus la que estaba escuchando, después de unos segundos había sido capaz de distinguirla. El licántropo estaba a su lado en la cama, abrazándolo e intentando calmarlo. Escuchaba palabras como "estamos contigo, estarás bien, respira"

—Fue solo una pesadilla—decía su reconfortante voz.

Se controló todo lo que pudo mientras seguía las instrucciones que el licántropo le daba para ayudar a controlar su respiración. Sirius también estaba en la habitación, a su izquierda, haciendo pequeños círculos en la espalda de Harry con su mano, intentando calmarlo.

Fue igual que la vez pasada, pero en esta ocasión su pecho no dolía ni lastimaba.

 _Solo fue una pesadilla_ , se dijo a sí mismo _. De haber sido el anuncio de otro sentido sentiría el dolor en mi pecho. Fue una de mis tantas pesadillas relacionadas con Voldemort. No voy a perder otro sentido._

El símbolo en su pecho le había molestado antes de perder la capacidad de saborear y de oler, y si en ese momento no le molestaba, probablemente aquello había sido una simple pesadilla, y nada más.

— ¿Estas bien? —preguntó Sirius en cuanto vio que su respiración se había regulado después de unos minutos.

— Ya estoy mejor.

— ¿Fue una pesadilla?

Harry pensó por un momento. ¿Aquello era una simple pesadilla? No sería la primera vez que Voldemort rondaba sus sueños y le aterraba en ellos, había aprendido muy bien a vivir con eso ya. Quizás el estrés acumulado por la maldición que llevaba hizo que uniera en un mismo sueño eso y al Señor Tenebroso. Además, el símbolo en su pecho seguía sin molestarle, así que solo debía tratarse de un mal sueño.

—Sí, fue solo eso. Estaba estudiando y no se en que momento me quede dormido.

— ¿Estudiando en vacaciones? —preguntó Sirius, incrédulo. — ¿acaso esas reuniones con Snape te están haciendo efecto?

Harry lo miró sin saber que contestar a ese respecto. No quería que los otros supieran los estudios que hacía con sus amigos.

—Bueno, yo solo... ¿Qué hacen aquí?

—Te traemos una buena noticia—dijo su padrino con una gran sonrisa.

Con pocas palabras, le explicó que ellos dos se quedarían con él y Snape, algo que Harry no creía debido a que jamás pensó escuchar las palabras Snape, Sirius, navidad y juntos en la misma oración sin que alguna maldición no estuviera de por medio.

— ¿En serio van a quedar con nosotros?

Ni en sus sueños más locos, retorcidos, extravagantes o extraños se imaginó que alguien le diría que estaría viviendo en la misma casa que Sirius Black y Severus Snape.

Sirius hizo una mueca, sintiendo una ligera sensación de molestia cuando Harry se mencionó a él y a Snape como un "nosotros", pero no comentó nada por el momento. Le había prometido a Remus que se mordería la lengua antes de saltar con alguna "estupidez", y el licántropo tuvo a bien informarle que Harry y Snape parecían tener una relación de amistad bastante buena, y que tendría que aprender a sobrellevarla.

—Así es, — confirmó Sirius, y fingió molestarse por la respuesta ruda de su ahijado— ¿te molesta eso acaso?

—No, no, por supuesto que no—respondió Harry sentándose más cerca del borde de la cama, su gran sonrisa y la iluminación de sus ojos le confirmó a Sirius que la noticia le había alegrado—es solo que, no lo sé, no pensé que podrían.

Poder... ambos hombres se dieron cuenta que Harry se estaba refiriendo a que nunca se imaginó que los tres mayores podían estar bajo una misma casa, específicamente Sirius y Severus, lo que era una creencia muy válida.

—El director nos habló— Remus tomó la palabra, siendo que ya habían planificado la excusa que iban a decir—está preocupado de que el Señor Tenebroso pueda llamar a Severus en alguna noche, y como el ritual es debilitante para él, prefiere que ustedes no estén solos.

Harry sabía que el Minuere debilitaba a Snape y, aunque en parte Dumbledore veía con agrado que los dos tuviesen la compañía de magos capacitados, no era la verdadera razón para aquello. 

¿Pero podían decirle que la verdadera razón de aquello era porque tenían miedo de que fuera su última navidad?

No, absolutamente no.

Rotundamente, no.

Impensable.

Imposible.

De todas formas Harry no pareció dudar de aquella explicación, el simple hecho de saber que podría pasar navidad con su padrino y Remus también le hacía no querer saber más detalles. Por lo menos la navidad que haba planeado con Hermione y Ron no se había perdido del todo.

Aunque aún quedaba un punto bastante importante en el cual pensar.

—Pero tú y Snape, el profesor Snape, —se corrigió y luego señaló directamente a Black — ¿podrán llevarse bien?

—Ey, yo se comportarme—se quejó Sirius mostrándose indignado—es Snivellus que queda en duda.

Harry los vio mientras Lupin le decía que específicamente eran ese tipo de comentarios los que debía evitar, y se imaginó que tan caótica o hermosa podría ser aquella navidad.

* * *

—Me preocupa el hecho de que Voldemort esté tan tranquilo.

Dumbledore se inclinó hacia adelante en su silla, apoyando los codos en su escritorio y descansando su barbilla sobre sus manos cruzadas. Tenía en frente al maestro de pociones quien, sentado, parecía meditar todos los posibles escenarios que pronto se avecinarían sobre ellos.

—Solo ha convocado a dos reuniones y se ve muy concentrado. —recordó que en esas dos reuniones Voldemort parecía hablar consigo mismo, ansioso o esperando por algo—

— ¿Crees que esté planeando algo sin contarle a ninguno de sus seguidores?

Aquello era un hecho innegable para el maestro de pociones. Voldemort los llamaba para que le dieran una especie de informe y, en caso de no conseguir progreso de alguno, maldecirlos hasta el cansancio. Quizás para alguien menos observador su actitud habría pasado desapercibida, pero para Severus, quien había dedicado prácticamente toda su vida a la observación y el espionaje, aquello no pasó desapercibido.

Voldemort, si bien seguía tan despiadado como siempre, parecía estar ligeramente inquieto, quizás a la espera de algo. Además, parecía estar extremadamente silencioso. Convocó a Snape para que este le diera alguna información de Dumbledore, pero en ningún momento hizo ningún comentario que le diera al maestro de pociones algún indicio de lo que planeaba.

—Deberemos estar preparados para lo que venga. —sentencio Dumbledore, sintiendo que el peso de la situación estaba haciendo demasiada mella en sus años— la última vez que mantuvo sus pensamientos para sí mismo terminó lanzando el _Corpore Inclusus._

—No tienes que recordármelo—dijo apretando los labios, el hecho de no haber tenido ningún avance con la maldición de Harry le afectaba mucho más que no saber qué esperar del señor oscuro. — ¿sigue sin haber nada?

—Unos viejos amigos del ministerio continúan ayudándome con sus influencias buscando a la persona que Remus conoció. Pero es como si se hubiese desvanecido. Por otra parte, he contactado con los magos más viejos que creo hayan podido escuchar la maldición.

Dumbledore hizo silencio, y Severus no necesitó que dijera nada más para saber que nada de lo que estaban haciendo estaba dando resultados.

Necesitaban más tiempo, y era justo lo que no tenían.

* * *

Después de darle la noticia de que los cuatro estarían juntos en esas vacaciones, Remus tuvo que irse alegando que aun debía terminar de hablar unos detalles con Minerva. Sirius se quedó con Harry y, sin tocar el tema de la maldición —cosa que Harry agradeció — estuvieron hablando un rato acerca de lo que podrían hacer esa navidad y de que Sirius estaba planeando una broma junto con los gemelos para hacerla en nochebuena en la madriguera.

Cuando llegó la hora de irse y Remus se les unió, fueron a la oficina del director donde el maestro de pociones los estaba esperando. Dumbledore les había preparado un traslador hacia la casa de Severus ya que después de haber realizado el Minuere tantas veces, Snape intentaba realizar las apariciones lo menos posible y solo hacerlas cuando Voldemort le llamaba. Como en aquella ocasión también iba a llevar a Harry, había decidido que un traslador era su mejor opción.

Ahora eran cuatro, y se alegraba de haber pensado de esa forma.

Cuando los tres Gryffindors entraron a la oficina, Dumbledore no pudo evitar ofrecerles unos cuantos caramelos de limón para el viaje, aunque fuese un viaje de unos pocos segundos. Consiguió el traslador de uno de sus cajones y se lo tendió a Snape, quien lo miró con desagrado.

Al llegar el momento de partir, Snape tuvo el fugaz pensamiento de si habría forma de retirar un poco el traslador de la mano de Sirius y provocar que este se quedara en el castillo, habría sido divertido ver su reacción.

— ¿Un muñeco? —preguntó Sirius con sarcasmo cuando vio el traslador en la mano de Severus.

—Albus lo hizo—respondió el maestro como justificación.

—Debo decir que es una reliquia bastante antigua. —afirmó el director.

A Harry le pareció un simple muñeco de trapo, pero no comentó nada.

Ignorando los comentarios del director de saber distinguir un muñeco de una reliquia antigua, en el segundo justo indicado todos tocaron el muñeco.

* * *

Snape había destruido su casa de la Hilandera mucho tiempo atrás, demasiados recuerdos de un padre abusivo y una madre despreocupada que no deseaba volver a revivir una y otra vez. En cambio optó por algo que quedaba mejor con sus deseos de tranquilidad y soledad: una cabaña en medio del bosque.

Ninguna persona aparte de él y el director conocía su casa, aunque ahora aquello no era un secreto para tres Gryffindors que miraban el lugar donde habían llegado con curiosidad. El mismo Dumbledore le había ayudado a colocar las protecciones incluyendo el escudo alrededor de la propiedad que provocaba que fuera completamente invisible e indetectable de los ojos curiosos.

El bosque era bastante espeso, cosa que siempre le había agradado y fue la principal razón de ubicarse en esa zona. En aquel momento el frio del lugar era bastante fuerte, pero aún no nevaba y Harry se preguntó cómo luciría aquel lugar con un manto de nieve sobre él.

La cabaña de dos pisos que se elevaba frente a ellos, no era demasiado grande. Aquello jamás le importó a Severus debido a que siempre había vivido solo, pero ahora, al imaginarse pasar aquellos días con Sirius Black pensaba que su casa era demasiado pequeña para poder aguantar aquello.

Snape les hizo una seña para que le siguieran y en algún punto se sintió intimidado al entender del todo que tres leones estaban ingresando en los dominios de una única serpiente. Remus consideró que Severus podría sentirse incomodo con aquello y le había ofrecido pasar esas navidades en Grimmauld Place y de esa forma no sentiría que invadirían su hogar, y podría mantener su casa en privado. Estuvo a punto de aceptar aquella oferta, pero después de pensarlo bien supo que sería peor pues estaría entrando en el dominio propio de los leones, y eso era mucho peor.

Sintiendo de inmediato un hechizo de calefacción dentro de la cabaña, Harry se fijó que el interior estaba bastante mejor equipado que la habitación del maestro en Hogwarts y se veía mucho más acogedor todavía.

En el piso inferior estaba la sala de estar, la cocina y una puerta que luego descubriría daba hacia una biblioteca personal. En el segundo piso estaban las dos habitaciones que —y Severus agradeció mentalmente por ese detalle— por lo menos cada una tenía un pequeño cuarto de baño propio. De haber tenido que compartir un baño con el animago estaba seguro de que se matarían antes de la cena de nochebuena.


	16. Cosquillas

****Capítulo 16****. ****Cosquillas.****

—Hay dos habitaciones en la parte superior. —Explicó Severus en tono serio y luego se giró a Remus y Sirius— ustedes pueden tomar la de la izquierda. Y nosotros tomaremos la de la derecha.

Ahí estaba nuevamente la mirada de Sirius que demostraba que no le agradaba nada el escuchar el “nosotros” que incluía a Harry y a Severus en una misma oración. Pero, recordando que no estaba en ninguna posición de reclamar, simplemente se giró para ver a Harry y preguntarle si necesitaba ayuda.

Desde la pesadilla que había tenido aquella tarde Harry se sentía ligeramente mareado. No, a decir verdad se sentía de esa forma desde la mañana, cuando habló con Draco. Lamentablemente tuvo que reconocer que su ingesta alimenticia había sido precaria desde que perdió el sentido del gusto y, aunque quería evitarlo, era malditamente difícil forzarse a comer y más agregado a que ni siquiera podía engañar a su cerebro con los olores. Porque tampoco podía hacer eso.

Se excusó diciendo que necesitaba usar el baño y Severus lo llevó hasta arriba ayudándole a levitar su baúl bajo la atenta mirada de Sirius. Snape le mostró la habitación rápidamente y, dándole privacidad, volvió a la sala de estar donde se habían quedado los otros dos.

—Supongo que podrán actuar con madurez estos días, por el bien y la paz mental de Harry. —aclaró Remus en cuanto vio a Severus bajar la escalera, sintiendo que aquello probablemente sería muy difícil de lograr.

—Si el no rompe nada—respondió el maestro de pociones, mirando fijamente a Sirius— ni deja sus pulgas por ningún sitio, estaremos más que bien.

— ¿Quieres empezar desde ahora? —exclamó Sirius.

—Ninguno empezara ni ahora ni luego.

El rostro de Remus era serio y pretendía ser intimidante. El momento de debilidad de Sirius frente a Snape no iba a durar demasiado. Por más que lo intentara, eran más de quince años de rivalidad que había entre ellos el cual no se resolvería de la noche a la mañana.

Pero, por la paz mental de Harry y de todos, hicieron un acuerdo silencioso de, por lo menos intentar, no matarse en lo que duraran esas vacaciones.

Como habían llegado ya de noche Remus se ofreció a preparar algo para que todos cenaran y ver si de esa forma se relajaban los ánimos. Severus le ayudó, indicándole donde podría conseguir todo en la cocina hasta que el licántropo se adaptara. El maestro de pociones había decidido dejar que ellos comieran juntos y mantenerse apartado. Estuvo pensando en el transcurso de aquel día que lo mejor que podría hacer seria mantenerse alejado para que Harry pudiese pasar ese tiempo con su familia. No podía negar que ese pensamiento se le hizo bastante molesto, pero debía de aceptar que él no era parte de la familia de Harry aun si así lo quisiera. Simplemente tenían una especie de amistad que no estaba del todo seguro que tan fuerte era.

Decidió que estaría en la biblioteca mientras tanto pero, como sus planes nunca se cumplían como era su voluntad, Harry bajó en ese preciso instante atraído seguramente por el olor de la comida y exclamó:

—Supongo que cenaremos todos juntos—su voz se escuchó lo suficientemente feliz como para provocar que ninguno de los presentes pudiera negarse.

Se iban a la mierda los planes de distanciamiento de Severus.

—No veo por qué no—asintió Remus sonriéndole, evitando que ninguno de los otros dos tuviera algo que decir.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que los cuatro estuvieran sentados en la mesa de la cocina. Sirius y Severus quedaron uno frente al otro, y si bien aquello era peligroso, lo era más si quedaban uno al lado del otro.

La ligera tensión que había en el ambiente podía sentirse a bastante. Remus suspiró y se dispuso a mantener aquella primera cena a flote y sin sangre de por medio. Colocó temas de conversación neutros, principalmente acerca de los estudios de Harry y este, notando lo que sucedía, le siguió la corriente. También hablaron de la broma que seguramente planearían los gemelos para noche buena y, siguiendo con temas neutros, sobre la temporada de Quidditch. Tanto Severus como Sirius comentaban, pero no se dirigían realmente la palabra entre sí.

Mientras la cena avanzaba por buen camino, Severus veía de reojo a Harry quien fingía comer cuando realmente no había tocado ni la tercera parte de su plato. Eso le hizo recordar una conversación que tuvo con el muchacho en la Torre de Astronomía donde este le comentó que comer le daba asco.

No había sido su imaginación que lo estaba notando más delgado los últimos días.

Casi a mitad de la cena y cuando todo parecía ir bastante bien, a Sirius no se le ocurrió otra cosa que mencionar una palabra que debió haber sido vetada de toda conversación: mortifago.

Quizás no habría sobrepasado a mayores de no ser porque la dijo en tono agrio, en una oración muy general que involucraba las palabras _traidores, asesinos y sin escrúpulos_ , y por qué lo hizo mirando a Severus.

Severus lo miró, sintiendo que el cuchillo que tenía en su mano sería bastante más útil que su varita.

—No soy el único en esta mesa con un pasado, Black.

—Mi pasado no costó vidas, Snape.

— ¿Te ayudo a recordar?

—Harry, — interrumpió Remus sintiendo como los otros dos parecían querer atacarse con algún hechizo—creo que dejé una jarra en la sala. ¿Puedes ir a buscarla para servir el jugo?

Harry no tenía que pensarlo demasiado para darse cuenta que Remus le estaba pidiendo de forma poco sutil que los dejara a los tres un momento a solas. ¿A caso al hombre se le olvidaba que él tenía 17 años ya? No se trataba de un niño que no podía escuchar una discusión de personas mayores.

—Yo…—intentó protestar.

—Tráela—le cortó Severus, sabiendo lo que había querido Lupin desde un principio y estando de acuerdo en que Harry no necesitaba ver ese tipo de rencillas.

Sirius entrecerró los ojos. No le agradó para nada que Snape le exigiera algo a Harry, y menos en ese tono de voz.

—Él no es tu maldito elf… ¡Mierda!—exclamó Black con los dientes apretados cuando sintió un fuerte golpe en el pie que no le dejó terminar la oración.

Debido a la dirección del golpe, supo rápidamente que aquello fue una patada provocada por Remus, así que lo miró con los ojos abiertos. Remus le había pisado para que se callara.

—Me tropecé—se disculpó el licántropo intentando controlar su tono de voz, pero con una clara advertencia en su mirada.

— ¿Te tropezaste sentado? —preguntó Black. Aquella pisada le recordaba que tenía a su lado a un hombre lobo, con todo y fuerza mayor a la del promedio incluido.

—Sí, Sirius.

— ¿Y por qué no te tropiezas con él? —reclamó apuntando a Snape. —Él es quien empieza.

—Aquí el que comienza toda esta mierda eres tú, Black.

El ruido que hizo Harry al arrastrar la silla cuando se levantó de golpe obtuvo la atención de los tres hombres presentes.

—Harry…

—Tengo suficiente con Voldemort como para verlos a ustedes pelear también. Me voy a dormir.

Ninguno de los tres dijo nada y, cuando después de subir a la habitación azotó la puerta, un estallido de magia provocó que todo el interior de la casa se agitara por un segundo.

* * *

Harry se lanzó sobre la cama, dándole la espalda a la puerta y esperando fundirse entre las sabanas para no tener que ver a los otros por un largo tiempo. ¿Había actuado de una forma inmadura? Ciertamente quizás fue un poco exagerado con su salida dramática. Tal vez debió intentar conciliar más entre ellos dos y ver si lograba que dejaran de pelear de una vez por todas.

Pero es que le frustraba verlos peleando. Se trataba de su padrino —la familia más cercana a sus padres que le quedaba— y la persona que quería. Nada le habría hecho más feliz verlos llevándose bien, pero suponía que aquello era demasiado pedir.

Sintió la puerta abrirse y se reclamó a sí mismo que debió haberla asegurado. El problema es que aquella también era la habitación de Snape, y si era él por obvias razones no podría decirle que no entrara.

— ¿Puedo pasar? —era Remus y, por lo menos, con él no estaba enojado.

—Solo no quiero verlos a ellos.

Remus asintió aunque Harry no podía verlo, terminó de entrar a la habitación y cerró la puerta. Se acercó a la cama y se sentó a un lado del muchacho en la cama.

—Dales tiempo, —soltó con voz suave, colocando una mano en el hombro del otro—algún día aprenderán a comportarse.

— ¿No ha pasado el suficiente tiempo para que aprendan a comportarse?

—Sus rencores están muy arraigados—explicó Remus. Pero eso no hizo que Harry los entendiera más. —es una pelea que viene desde sus años de escuela.

—Sigue siendo frustrante. No ha pasado un día y ya se pelean. ¿Qué nos queda el resto de las vacaciones? Estaba bastante emocionado creyendo que podríamos pasar las vacaciones bien, pero ahora…

—Te gusta Severus, ¿cierto? —preguntó Remus de la nada, tomando a Harry por sorpresa— tu emoción no solo era por Sirius y por mí, sino también por él.

Harry parpadeó varias veces, sintiéndose expuesto e incapaz de decir una mentira que sonara convincente.

— ¿Como?

—Instinto de lobo. — Remus se encogió de hombros, sonriéndole de forma tranquila— Podemos sentir las fluctuaciones del estado de ánimo de las personas que pertenecen a nuestra familia. No es como si te leyera, pero puedo saber la diferencia de cuando estas relajado, asustado, cómodo en alguna situación o…con alguien. Es una especie de sexto sentido.

— ¿Eso te permite saber que me gusta?

—No del todo, — admitió, y no pudo evitar que su sonrisa se ensanchara más al agregar lo último: — pero la forma en la que lo miras también ayuda mucho a fomentar mi hipótesis.

Inevitablemente Harry se sonrojó. ¿Acaso había sido tan obvio que Remus se había dado cuenta? ¿Eso significaba que alguien más lo había notado? Por su bien, esperaba que no.

—Yo… no le digas a Sirius—soltó. No valía la pena negar algo que Remus ya sabía. —no quiero que haya una discusión por algo que probablemente no ocurra.

— ¿Crees que él no te corresponde? —Ante el asentimiento de Harry, Remus hizo una mueca en desacuerdo —ciertamente mi instinto no funciona con él porque no somos tan cercanos, pero eso no significa que no me doy cuenta cómo te trata o se comporta cuando estas a su alrededor.

—Estas exagerando.

— ¿Exagerando? Estoy más que seguro que lo de hace un rato no pasó a mayores porque tú estabas presente, y eso provocó que Snape se controlara. Vi como apretó su mano deseando sacar su varita y aguantándose las ganas.

—Quizás solo no quiso seguirle el juego a Sirius.

—Hay cosas que simplemente no se pueden ocultar, y esa es una de ellas.

Harry desvió la mirada, incapaz de creer del todo las palabras de Remus cuando siempre parecía que Snape se alejaba si el intentaba acercársele. Pero, había algo más en las palabras de Remus que le dejó con duda. En su discurso no había reproche alguno.

— ¿Y tú estás bien con eso? Ya sabes, con que me guste…

Aunque sabía que Severus y Remus se llevaban con bastante decencia y podían convivir sin insultarse, era un hecho que tiempo atrás habían sido enemigos, principalmente por que el licántropo era amigo su padre y de Sirius, y estos siempre detestaron a la serpiente.

— ¿Qué podría verle mal? —Respondió, entendiendo su duda— No te negaré que me habrá gustado verte con alguien de tu edad, pero él es un buen hombre que siempre te ha protegido. Y tú, aunque no tengas 18, eres más maduro que muchos a tu edad, y si él es quien te hace feliz yo no me opongo de ninguna forma.

—Pero Sirius…

—Olvídate de Sirius, este lobo puede controlar a ese perro viejo. Al final entenderá por las buenas o por las malas.

* * *

Después de hablar con Harry, Remus fue a la habitación que compartiría con Black por esos días y lo encontró dando vueltas alrededor del pequeño cuarto. Lo dejó pensar con tranquilidad y se alistó para acostarse. Aun después de Lupin ya estaba en la cama, Sirius seguía dando vueltas, pensativo. Lo conocía demasiado bien desde hacia los suficientes años como para no saber exactamente lo que pasaba por la mente del animago. Pero no dijo nada, sabiendo que el otro necesitaba un momento para debatir consigo mismo.

Cuando por fin Sirius decidió acostarse, Remus habló.

—Sé que te preocupa, pero estará bien. —su voz era suave y baja, con palabras susurradas directamente en el oído del otro—Mañana podrás hablar con él cuando le disminuya el enojo que le provocaron.

— ¿Cómo puedes saber que estará bien? —preguntó, veía el techo con los brazos cruzados. En cierta forma sabía que había metido la pata, aunque no iba a aceptar que era el único culpable.

—No lo sé. Solo lo siento.

— ¿Con tu instinto de lobo?

Sirius se arrepintió de haber dicho esas palabras inmediatamente la última salió de su boca. Sabía que Remus detestaba que le hiciera burla a su condición de lobo y menos a esa parte de su instinto.

—Lo siento. —Dijo con sinceridad y se cubrió el rostro—Yo solo…

Lupin estiró sus brazos alrededor del otro y Sirius se acurrucó más en el abrazo, sintiéndose demasiado impotente en aquel momento. El licántropo sabía que Black no lo había dicho a propósito, y no iba a reclamárselo en ese momento.

Después de unos minutos de silencio en donde Black pareció relajarse entre sus brazos, tuvo la fuerza para expresarle aquello que le estaba atormentando: —Creo que también estoy algo preocupado por la relación que tiene con Snape. Parecen tan…cercanos.

— ¿Por eso ese comentario sobre mortifagos? Sirius, han estado haciendo un ritual mágico por casi dos meses que involucra que estén juntos en una cama.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver. —cortó alejándose un poco para ver directamente la cara de Lupin—En ese ritual no hacen nada más que estar juntos, a menos que esa serpiente se haya aprovechado de él…

— ¿Cómo piensas eso? — Remus respiró profundo, a veces Sirius resultaba ser un gran dolor de cabeza— Severus jamás haría algo de ese estilo. Además, es quien le ha estado ayudando con sus entrenamientos y, te recuerdo, al fin y al cabo es buena persona.

—No veo el punto. —Sentenció volviendo a acurrucarse entre los brazos de su pareja—ni creo necesitar verlo.

—El punto es, — habló suave, sabiendo que más que odio hacia Snape, Sirius solo estaba celoso de que alguien tuviera la atención de su ahijado— qué es más que lógico que tengan una buena relación.

—A mí no me parece tan lógico. Solo espero que esta mierda de maldición se rompa pronto para que Harry no tenga que pasar más tiempo con él.

* * *

Aunque llevaba tiempo acostado en la cama sin hacer nada desde que Remus habló con él, Harry seguía sin poder dormir. No lo había intentado demasiado, de todas formas, ya que necesitaba esperar a que Snape subiera a la habitación e hicieran el ritual del Minuere antes de dormir. Unos minutos más tarde, quizás pasadas las diez de la noche, sintió que la puerta se abría y se volvía a cerrar, y supuso que debía ser Severus.

— ¿Sigues despierto? —escuchó que decía con voz grave al tiempo que se sentaba a su lado.

— Debemos hacer el ritual, ¿o no? — preguntó cortante. Seguía ligeramente molesto con Snape por lo de la cena, y aunque no quería, era inevitable. Se giró para verle, y frunció el ceño cuando vio que el mayor había traído una bandeja con comida. Fue inevitable no sonreír ante eso. — ¿No comiste suficiente en la cena?

—Yo sí, —respondió, serio— pero tú no.

—No tengo hambre. —desvió la mirada hacia algún punto en la habitación. Sabía que se estaba descuidando, pero lo poco que comía ya le era demasiado trabajoso y difícil.

Severus asintió, colocó la bandeja en la mesita de noche que tenía a su lado y tomó el plato que había en ella.

—Puede que no tengas hambre, que lo dudo. Eso no significa que no necesites comer.

—Yo no…

—Siéntate, haremos algo.

Harry obedeció sin muchas ganas y se sentó en la cama. Severus también se sentó a su lado y cuando el muchacho estaba listo para que le pasaran el plato, ocurrió algo que ni siquiera en sus sueños más raros podría haber ocurrido. Severus tomó la cuchara, la llenó con comida, y la colocó frente a su cara.

¿Snape estaba acaso dándole de comer como a los niños?

— ¿Qué haces? —preguntó inclinándose ligeramente hacia atrás, lejos de la cuchara.

—Ayudándote para que comas.

—No soy un niño. —volteó el rostro verdaderamente avergonzado. ¿Acaso la persona de la que estaba enamorado lo veía como tal?

—No dije que lo eras. —afirmó, sabiendo que de la última forma que veía a Harry seria como un niño—pero los adultos necesitan ayuda a veces. Solo inténtalo.

Harry miró la cuchara que el otro sostenía frente a su cara sin entender por qué no le dejaba comer por sí mismo. Aceptando a regañadientes después de entender que Snape no le dejaría salir de aquella situación sin obedecerle, abrió su boca y aceptó lo que le daban.

Fue extraño pero, con la comida en su boca, sintió cosquillas.

— ¿Qué rayos? —exclamó con la boca llena controlando una ligera risa que quería brotar por sus labios. La sensación de cosquillas en su estómago era ligera, nada para reír a carcajadas, pero era notable.

—Controla tu lenguaje, Potter. —le regaño Snape en tono serio, pero Harry pudo ver una ligera sonrisa asomarse en los labios del maestro. —solo come.

Harry masticó pero seguía notando la sensación de las ligeras cosquillas en todo su cuerpo. Tuvo que controlarse para no reír.

—Pero…—intentó quejarse. Se notaba que Severus sabía lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Come—volvió a decir de forma exigente.

Harry entrecerró los ojos y volvió a aceptar la cuchara que Severus elevaba cerca de su cara. Inmediatamente la comida estuvo en su boca, volvió a sentir las cosquillas.

—No estoy loco—dijo dejando escapar una sonrisa, era inevitable—algo me está haciendo cosquillas.

—No se te hará tan difícil comer si no te concentras en la sensación desagradable que te produce. Es solo un simple hechizo en la cuchara.

Severus habló con el mismo tono monótono con el que explicaba sus clases, como si no estuviera diciendo que se había preocupado tanto por Harry, que hechizó la cuchara para que cada vez que Harry la tocara con su boca le hiciera ligeras cosquillas para que no solo se concentrara en la comida que ni podía oler o saborear.

Aquel era un hechizo que utilizaban muchos padres cuando sus hijos no querían comer. Las cosquillas les hacían reír y ellos aceptaban seguir comiendo tan solo para que la magia les siguiera haciendo cosquillas.

Era extraño, pensar en lo que estaba sucediendo en aquella habitación era más que extraño. Los dos sentados en la cama, Harry siendo alimentado por Severus y controlando las risas que el hechizo le provocaba. Severus sonreía ligeramente, incapaz de resistirse a la cara del menor que intentaba controlar su risa.

Surrealista era una palabra más que adecuada para describirlo.

Al final Harry tuvo que admitir que aquello funcionó bastante bien. El esfuerzo que tuvo que hacer para evitar reírse ante Severus le mantenía lo suficientemente distraído para no pensar en la comida en sí. Y la cara del maestro de pociones —que no podía evitar tener una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro— tampoco ayudaba.

Ni siquiera se fijó en que se acabó el plato completo.

—Gracias—dijo cuándo Severus recogió los platos para llevarlos a la cocina. Cualquier rastro de enojo acerca de lo que había pasado en la cena desapareció.

—No veo por qué agradecer. —respondió, dejando solo al muchacho en la habitación.

Tardó en la cocina más de lo que necesitaba. Ese momento, lejos de cualquier otro, lo había sentido como uno de los más íntimos que había tenido con Harry. Así lo sentía, y era algo ilógico pues ellos ya habían compartido abrazos, habían dormido juntos y, sin embargo, el hacer aquello por Harry mientras escuchaba la ligera risa del muchacho le hizo sentir demasiadas cosas que no debería sentir.

—Contrólate, maldición—se dijo así mismo en un susurro.

Se frotó la cara buscando la entereza que se le había perdido. Y respiró profundamente antes de volver a subir a su habitación y hacer el ritual. Debía controlar lo que estaba sintiendo, o aquella sería una noche bastante larga y difícil.

* * *

Aquel era un sueño, y Harry lo sabía. Supo exactamente el momento exacto en el que después de hacer el ritual quedó dormido. Lo supo porque en el momento exacto en que se durmió, entró en ese cuarto blanco. Nada le rodeaba, solo estaba él sin saber qué hacer. Ese sueño no era como los anteriores ni como ninguna de sus pesadillas pasadas. En esa ocasión estaba plenamente consciente de todo. Y quizás eso provocaba que todo fuera aun peor.

De la nada y como la última pesadilla que había tenido, llegaron los gritos. Gritos espantosos le rodeaban nuevamente y no podía detenerlos ni siquiera tapando sus oídos con fuerza. Y nuevamente no sabia de donde venía aquello, en aquella habitación blanca no había nada a su alrededor, no había nadie a su alrededor, sin salidas, sin ventanas.

Solo los gritos.

— ¡Silencio! —gritaba dentro del sueño.

Pero gritaba al vacío, porque no lograba ver nada más que blanco. La luz que había a su alrededor se fue desvaneciendo y como en tantos sueños atrás, volvió a estar envuelto en la oscuridad. Aquella oscuridad emporó todo. Intentó gritar pero esta vez nada salió de sus labios. Entonces lo que tanto temía, ocurrió. El dolor en su pecho justo en el punto de la marca se hizo presente, y ya sabía lo que significaba aquello.

Se despertó de golpe sintiendo que se ahogaba, y tomó todo el aire que sus pulmones pudieran soportar en una sola respiración.

 _No llores, no llores, no llores, s_ e dijo a si mismo cuando las lágrimas amenazaban con desbordar sus ojos.

¿Cómo no darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo? Ya no podía ignorar la verdad, seria ser demasiado estúpido para pensar que era una simple pesadilla esta vez.

Se alejó ligeramente de Snape en la cama, estando casi a punto de caerse cuando llegó a la orilla opuesta de la cama. Estaba hiperventilando y no podía controlarse. Su cuerpo temblaba y no sentía que el aire llegara a sus pulmones por más fuerte que inspirara. Quería levantarse, llegar al baño y encerrarse en él, pero simplemente no tenía las fuerzas para hacerlo.

Severus se despertó confundido, alertado por los movimientos del muchacho y por el sonido de su respiración forzada. En cuanto vio a Harry sentado en la cama, temblando y luchando para respirar, estuvo a su lado en un segundo.

— ¿Harry? —preguntó, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Acortó la distancia que los separaba y puso una mano en el hombro del otro—Harry ¿Qué sucede?

Una intensa respiración de Harry le dio el indicio a Severus de que el muchacho intentaba no llorar, y eso lo alarmó aún más.

—La marca—logró decir con voz cortada—la marca de mi pecho esta…duele. Sentí lo mismo cuando...

A Snape aquellas palabras le cayeron como un balde de agua fría, y no necesitó que Harry le dijera nada más para entenderlo todo.

Pronto perdería el tercer sentido.

Severus lo abrazó intentando darle un consuelo que lógicamente no logrería. No había forma de consolarlo ante aquella dolorosa realidad.

Palabras de aliento eran dichas en voz baja, pero Harry parecía estar en una especie de trance debido al sueño que había experimentado y no las escuchaba.

Aquella situación empeoró cuando la marca de Severus, la que cargaba en su brazo izquierdo como penitencia eterna por haberse unido a las filas de Lord Voldemort empezó a doler de una manera horrible, y eso sucedía cuando el señor oscuro estaba increíblemente feliz, o demasiado enojado.

Y ninguna de las dos opciones era buena idea.

Harry seguía acurrucado en su abrazo, ignorante a lo que sucedía con Severus, pero por lo menos su respiración se había controlado. Ahora solo se concentraba en no llorar.

Snape calculó su tiempo, solo tenía un par de minutos antes de desaparecer hacia la presencia del Lord. Si tardaba demasiado cualquier castigo que él tuviese preparado seguramente irían dirigidos hacia su persona.

Colocó a Harry en la cama de forma suave y saliendo rápidamente de la cama se dirigió a la habitación donde estaban los otros dos leones. Abrió la puerta con un hechizo, sin importarle en qué manera pudiera descubrirlos sabiendo que debía apresurarse.

— ¡Black, Lupin!

Ninguno de los dos llevaba demasiado tiempo dormido, y de todas formas los instintos de Remus lo mantenían lo suficientemente alerta para reaccionar rápido al llamado de Snape.

—Tenemos un problema.

Tuvo que ser rápido para explicarles lo que sucedía con Harry y que el señor oscuro lo convocaba a una reunión. Apenas si pudo recoger las cosas que necesitaba antes de salir a la fría noche y alcanzar el punto desde donde podría aparecerse.

Esa noche era especial y él podía sentirlo, la marca quemaba de una forma increíble ante el llamado. Voldemort estaba más que eufórico, acababa de descubrir que la maldición que lanzó había dado en un blanco.


	17. Voldemort

**Capítulo 17. Voldemort.**

Cuando Severus aterrizó en el punto de aparición del escondite de Voldemort se apresuró a llegar a la entrada de la mansión sin perder ni un segundo. El lugar donde el señor oscuro se refugiaba era una mansión donada —más bien cedida a la fuerza— por los Crabbe. Estaba rodeada por un amplio terreno que permitía tener la mayor de las privacidades, justo lo que el señor oscuro necesitaba. Había sido una mansión majestuosa, con jardines elegantes perfectamente cuidados, puertas talladas con la madera más fina y muebles antiguos, reliquias de generaciones pasadas. Pero era de esperar que cualquier cosa usada como base de mortifagos estaba destinada a la destrucción. Era el mismísimo Lord que, si llegaba a matar a los súbditos que tenía al alcance y en sus múltiples ataques de rabia, dirigía sus hechizos destructivos contra la estructura del edificio. Y ahora aquella mansión que otrora fue increíblemente hermosa y majestuosa, ahora solo era ruinas. Y era algo que no provocaba sorpresa, porque Voldemort solo dejaba un halo de destrucción sea donde fuera que pasara.

Severus apresuró el paso ignorando el jardín seco y las plantas marchitas. No traía su máscara puesta. Cuando el señor tenebroso llamaba a sus súbditos con tanto ímpetu —sin importar si era por buenas o malas circunstancias— le gustaba ver las expresiones de sus fieles cuando hablara. Y las emociones de Voldemort se estaban incrementando, podía sentirlo a través del quemante dolor de la marca en su antebrazo izquierdo.

Ignoró a los mortifagos apostados en la entrada que vigilaban la llegada de los demás y se encaminó lo más rápido que pudo hasta el salón principal de aquella casa, donde sabía que Voldemort estaría torturando a uno de sus fieles seguidores. Cerca de la puerta del salón principal podía escuchar los gritos. Ahogados, suplicantes y jadeantes.

Había estado en lo correcto.

Pero algo de todo aquello le resultó extraño, y es que solo estaban tres mortifagos arrodillados y con los rostros inclinados al suelo. Además de ellos tan solo estaba el joven a quien estaban torturando. Severus pudo darse cuenta, pues el pobre muchacho estaba boca arriba recibiendo el cruciatus, que aquel no podía ser mayor de 20 años. Uno de los nuevos que se habían unido a las filas.

—Mi señor—dijo, y se apresuró a arrodillarse junto con los demás.

Aguantaba estoicamente el dolor de la marca y supo que algo debía estar emocionando demasiado a Voldemort si, además de llamarlos de aquella forma, torturaba a uno de sus nuevos reclutas con un disfrute casi pasional.

—Severusss—siseó, con una clara alegría en su voz—has llegado en un excelente momento.

A Snape no le gustaba que Voldemort estuviera demasiado enojado, pues eso significaría que podría torturarlo hasta casi la muerte. Pero tampoco le agradaba un Voldemort feliz, porque eso solo era indicio de grandes problemas para el bando de la luz, y quizás eso era peor.

La quemante sensación de la marca cedió y, colocando una expresión seria, se preparó para cualquier intrusión mental cuando Voldemort se acercó directamente a él.

—Mi señor.

— ¡Todos fuera! —Gritó Voldemort a los otros mortifagos—Ya no me sirven para nada.

Los tres mortifagos obedecieron y Severus pudo reconocerlos aun con el rostro semi agachado. Eran el Crabbe Senior, Corban Yaxley, y Alemyc Stephan, este último un mortifago que había estado consiguiendo bastante poder entre las filas de Voldemort. Al más joven Severus no lo reconoció, así que supuso que no había estado en Hogwarts.

Hubo un gran detalle que el maestro de pociones no pudo ignorar mientras los hombres caminaban hacia la salida: cojeaban. Parecían estar lastimados o, mejor dicho, parecían haber recibido maldiciones. Pero había sido muy corto el tiempo entre que la marca de Severus dolió hasta que llegó frente al Lord; lo que significaba que era imposible que los cuatro fueran maldecidos en ese lapso.

La única idea es que a ellos los llamara con anterioridad —aunque no entendía para qué— y que la principal intención de Voldemort era el quedarse solo con Severus desde un principio, pero gastar sus energías antes. ¿Para qué? ¿O acaso habría otra explicación acerca de por qué parecían estar heridos?

La puerta se cerró tras los mortifagos y, antes de hablar, Voldemort le pidió que se irguiera y le mirara fijamente.

— ¿Sabías que mi hechizo dio en el blanco? —Dijo con sus ojos fríos fijos en el maestro de pociones—Y no cualquiera, —agregó con una sonrisa—dio en Harry Potter.

Severus no se permitió tensarse, aunque aquello era lo que quería. Sabía que el Lord estaba leyendo su mente en busca de alguna mentira que pudiera contar. Seguramente Voldemort se preguntaba como mierda su supuesto mejor espía pasó por alto el hecho de que Potter estaba sufriendo de una maldición devastadora.

— No lo sabía mi señor. ¿Está seguro que es Potter?

No quería hacer parecer que desconfiaba de las palabras del Lord, pero no había una forma de salirse de aquello, cualquier cosa que dijera podía hacerlo enojar. Voldemort cortó la conexión visual y dio media vuelta.

—Ha sido la conexión que tengo con Potter. —explicó, y Snape se golpeó mentalmente al darse cuenta que jamás recordaron la conexión de Harry y Voldemort— ¿No notaste nada, Severus?

Ahí estaba, ¿Qué podría decir que no delatara su coartada? o en otro aspecto, ¿que no lo hiciera ver como un espía inservible?

—Lo vi entrar varias veces a la oficina del director, pero suponía que era a darle algún tipo de lección.

La maldición no se hizo esperar y el cruciatus lo golpeó con fuerza. Para su suerte no duró tanto como pensaba.

—Muy mal por ti, debes decirme todo cuando pase en torno a Potter, o pensaré que no sirves para este trabajo. — El Lord le lanzó otra maldición y la mantuvo por un tiempo más largo. Hasta que se detuvo y, dándole un segundo a su mortifago para que tomara aire, volvió a hablar. — El _Corpore Inclusus_ crea una conexión entre las dos personas involucradas, para que quien lo lanzó pueda sentir el avance de la maldición, pero eso no sucedió. O eso es lo que yo pensaba. La conexión siempre estuvo ahí, solo que de alguna forma se entremezcló con la que ya yo tenía con él, algo obvio considerando que son conexiones mágicas fuertes.

Voldemort hizo una pausa, apretando fuertemente su varita antes de continuar:

—Pero hay algo que no entiendo. A estas alturas ya Potter debería estar muerto. —Tan solo la mención de esa palabra en los labios del Lord provocó que Severus casi temblara, casi. Pero se controló. — La maldición toma un lapso de dos a cuatro días en llevarse cada sentido, y yo lo hice todo bien. —Los siseos de Voldemort se acentuaban con cada palabra, demostrando lo molesto que se volvía mientras seguía hablando. —Supongo que Dumbledore habrá encontrado la forma de detener el avance. Quizás por eso las idas a la oficina del viejo. ¿Tú qué opinas?

—Puede ser, mi señor. Dumbledore no dejaría que Potter muera con tanta facilidad.

—Sácale esa información al hombre, necesito saber que hechizo están utilizando, y en qué estado se encuentra Potter en este momento, así sabré cuanto esperar para volver a atacar. Aun no me recupero del todo de haberla lanzado. —una pausa y Voldemort volvió a su posición inicial, acomodándose en su asiento para ver detenidamente a su mortifago— Imagino que te has dado cuenta que Lucius no está aquí, ¿cierto? Él está perdiendo privilegios, no provoques que te ocurra lo mismo.

Severus ya lo sospechaba, el mismo Lucius le había dicho que necesitaba hablar con él, aunque aún no concertaban aquella cita. Pero no sabía a ciencia cierta hasta qué punto estaban tan mal las cosas para los Malfoy.

Voldemort decidió que su castigo por ser un espía ineficiente aún no había terminado, así que decidió que podría entretenerse un rato más con Snape.

La tortura duró casi hasta las cinco de la mañana y, cuando se apareció en los límites de su casa, apenas si podía caminar. Se aferró el abdomen y caminó con lentitud. Su mano se ensangrentaba a cada paso que daba, Voldemort había pasado de los simples cruciatus a cortes y otro tipo de tortura; nada fuera de lo habitual para una noche de castigos. Aun con lo desecho que estaba, en aquel momento lo único que quería era llegar y saber si Harry estaba bien. Recordaba en qué circunstancias abandonó al chico antes de partir a la reunión y le preocupaba haberlo dejado con un claro ataque de ansiedad.

Sabía que se había quedado en buenas manos, pero aun así deseaba verlo.

Con unos pasos separándolo de la puerta principal vio como esta se abría y el director se adelantó a su encuentro. Solo en ese momento Severus se dio cuenta lo débil que se encontraba y no pudo evitar caer de rodillas entre la nieve.

* * *

En cuanto Severus se había marchado al llamado de Voldemort, Sirius y Remus actuaron rápido llamando al director ya que tenían el presentimiento que tanto el ataque de Harry como el llamado podían estar conectados. Aunque la casa de Severus no estaba conectada a la Red Flu para mayor privacidad, no se habían marchado a aquel lugar sin tener algo preparado. El director les había dado una moneda igual a la que Severus tenía el día de la batalla donde Harry fue herido, un artefacto para avisarle que algo andaba mal y el cual solo necesitaban tocar tres veces con la varita.

Sirius consoló a Harry lo mejor que pudo. Mientras lo abrazaba le decía palabras confortantes, aunque no habían muchas palabras de aliento que pudiera decirle que funcionaran realmente.

Ni siquiera él tenía forma de consolarse a sí mismo.

Harry no lloró, ni una sola lagrima salió de sus ojos, y estando tan cerca de él Sirius podía escuchar como el más joven repetía _"no llores_ " una y otra vez. Quiso decirle que podía llorar, que nadie lo acusaría si lo hacía, pero esas palabras no llegaban a formarse en sus labios.

Remus se quedó unos pasos alejado, dándoles espacio. Sirius abrazaba a Harry en la cama con fuerza y desesperación, sabiendo que ellos estaban más lejos de la cura y Harry más cerca de la muerte. Y no podían hacer nada.

El director llegó poco tiempo después y Remus salió de la habitación para hablar con él, dejando solo a los otros dos Gryffindors. Sirius les hizo compañía cuando Harry se durmió una hora después, y los tres esperaron impacientemente la llegada de Snape.

Albus sintió la llegada del mago en el punto cercano de aparición y salió rápidamente a darle encuentro. No se sorprendió de encontrarlo en el estado en que lo hizo y se apresuró a ayudarlo cuando lo vio caer de rodillas. Por lo menos el maestro no perdió la conciencia en ningún momento, lo que habría empeorado el cuadro de sus heridas.

Snape tenía en su casa todo lo necesario para curarse y aunque quiso negarse tuvo que permitir que el director y Remus le ayudaran con sus heridas. Sirius giró el rostro ante aquello sin querer ver como lo curaban, pues su enemistad no podía aguantar ver al hombre al que odiaba desde siempre siendo atendido por heridas provocadas por ayudar al lado de la luz; y menos si ese hombre estaba retrasando la maldición que tenía Harry.

Ni siquiera él era tan indiferente.

Vendado y con el dolor cediendo debido a las pociones, Severus fue capaz de sentarse y explicar lo que había sucedido en aquella reunión tocando los puntos más importantes que pudo destacar. Lucius Malfoy parecía estar perdiendo poder entre las filas del señor oscuro. El hecho de que Voldemort se desquitara con otros súbditos antes de llamarlo y, principalmente, que ya se había enterado de que su hechizo había dado en Harry y quería un informe de su estado y su progreso.

Ahora tendrían que estar más atentos que nunca.

* * *

Por un momento, por una minúscula fracción de segundo, pensó que su suerte estaba cambiando. Dumbledore estuvo de acuerdo en que los Dursley no lo trataban adecuadamente y aquel verano antes de entrar a su séptimo año fue la última vez que los vio. No hubo despedidas emotivas ni mucho menos, y ninguno de sus tíos le dijo nada cuando lo vieron salir con sus maletas.

Albus dijo que podrían ver de qué forma mantenerlo seguro en un ambiente más sano para él, e inclusive podría quedarse en Hogwarts si no encontraban algún lugar más seguro antes de que se graduara. Aprovechando eso fue que pudo planear sus vacaciones de navidad en la madriguera, y Hermione rogó bastante a sus padres para que la dejaran quedar a ella también.

Por eso pensó que su suerte estaba cambiando. Por fin pudo dejar a sus tíos y tenía un sentimiento que si bien no era correspondido—por lo menos él no lo sabía— sí que lo llenaba de una inusitada esperanza y felicidad cuando estaba junto al hombre.

Quizás podía ser más feliz, quizás podía ser más normal.

Pero no, esas cosas no le pasaban a él.

Ahora tenía una maldición marcada en su pecho que le quitaría sus sentidos hasta dejarlo como un caparazón vacío. Y no pudo evitar pensar en eso mientras abría los ojos.

No sabía exactamente qué hora era, pues las pesadas cortinas estaban echadas y la habitación se mantenía en penumbras, pero no pasó demasiado tiempo antes de que la puerta se abriera y Lupin se asomara a verificar su estado.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó acercándose a la cama. Solo había subido a ver si seguía durmiendo, no esperó encontrarlo despierto.

Harry supo que el licántropo estaba preguntando acerca de si ya estaba perdiendo el siguiente sentido, de si sentía alguna diferencia. Hasta el momento no había nada diferente en él, por lo menos nada de lo que se diera cuenta.

Negó con la cabeza, sin atreverse realmente a hablar en voz alta de ese tema.

— ¿Qué hora es?

—Las siete. —Respondió sentándose en la orilla de la cama. Había estado en aquella habitación pero con la conmoción de la situación Remus realmente no notó que estuvo, y estaba, dentro de las habitaciones personales del maestro de pociones. Conociendo a Severus como lo conocía, jama pensó que aquello fuera realmente posible. — Si quieres puedes volver a dormir.

— ¿Y Severus?

Harry sabía que Voldemort había llamado al maestro de pociones. Durante el tiempo que Sirius estuvo con él consolándolo, y en un momento donde estaba más calmado, se dio cuenta que el maestro ya no estaba a su lado y preguntó por él.

Considerando sus opciones Sirius decidió decirle la verdad, después de todo sabia de la conexión que tenía Harry con Voldemort y, si acaso llegaba a tener alguna visión o comunicación, querían saberlo.

—Esta abajo —respondió con voz calmada y, al ver que el más joven estaba dispuesto a ponerse de pie para bajar al primer piso, decidió que lo mejor sería informarlo de lo que había sucedido y de que Snape estaba herido.

Después de todo, ya le estaban ocultando demasiadas cosas al muchacho.


	18. Las cartas

**Capítulo 18. Las cartas.**

El director mencionó que deberían tomar otro enfoque si querían encontrar alguna pista, así que volvería al colegio lo más pronto posible. Severus se quedaría, pues necesitaba recuperarse por completo para ser capaz de volver a realizar el _Minuere_ aquella misma noche, pero Remus y Sirius acompañaron a Albus y le informaron a Harry que estarían de regreso para la noche.

Había bajado al primer piso antes de que el director se marchara con Sirius y Remus, así que pudo ver las caras más que serias de los cuatro hombres. No pudo decirles qué sentido había perdido, pues aun no sentía ninguna diferencia. Y, aunque estaba intentando mantenerse tranquilo, la sola idea de perder la vista lo estaba abrumando más de lo que quisiera admitir.

Harry sabía que ellos partían para algo relacionado con su maldición, pero ellos le dijeron que eran cuestiones de la Orden. Era como si quisieran tranquilizarlo de más, como aplacar lo terrible de la situación. Y eso le provocaba que sus sospechas de que ellos no le estaban diciendo todo se acentuaran más.

Se quedó solo en la casa cuando los tres partieron y Severus salió después de ellos, aun con sus heridas, al exterior de la casa. Harry no lo sabía pues habían llegado apenas el día anterior pero en la parte trasera, unos metros alejados de la cabaña principal, Snape tenía un pequeño taller para sus pociones e iría a reponer las que fueron usadas en sus heridas. Además, los cuatro habían quedado de acuerdo que Harry necesitaría de la poción para dormir sin sueños, no querían que tuviera alguna pesadilla o conexión con Voldemort. Y menos cuando este último podría utilizar esa conexión y empeorar la situación.

Harry estaba en la cocina frente al desayuno que Remus le había dejado preparado, pero los acontecimientos de la noche, más el problema de su lengua eran demasiado para que pudiese comer algo. Ni siquiera el recuerdo de las cosquillas de Severus, que le había hecho tan feliz en la noche, lograba hacerlo sentir mejor.

Desapareció la comida sin deseos de tan siquiera intentarlo. No escuchó cuando Snape abrió la puerta e ingresó en la casa, y tan solo lo notó cuando su sombra pasó a su lado. Se levantó de la silla y fue directo a su habitación, pero antes de subir las escaleras sintió que una mano se posó en su hombro.

—Te he estado llamando. —Snape estaba a su derecha, y su voz grave sonó diferente para él.

—Lo siento, —dijo con verdadera pena —creo que estaba pensando demasiado.

—Creo que ya te he dicho que los leones no estaban diseñados para eso.

Harry sonrió, pero se sintió ligeramente incomodo cuando notó aquella mano en su hombro pues, debido al hecho de que continuaba perdiendo sentidos, había estado pensando en algo en torno a la relación que tenía con Snape.

Pero por el momento no quería pensar en aquello, se había puesto de pie por que tenía otras cosas que quería hacer.

Había quedado en mandarles una carta a sus amigos tan pronto llegara a la casa de Snape, y seguramente ellos estaban ansiosos de saber cómo se encontraba. Además, también había quedado de enviarle una carta a Draco Malfoy, y no estaba seguro de si lo tenía permitido o no. Y, aunque él nunca se caracterizó por seguir demasiado las normas, estaba en la casa de Snape, y el hombre le estaba ayudando bastante como para hacer aquello sin decirle primero.

—Quería hacerte una pregunta —dijo — es que quiero mandar una carta y...

—No tiene que pedirme permiso para mandarle una carta a tus amigos. —cortó Snape, sin creer que Harry pensaría que él podría prohibirle aquello.

—Es que no es exactamente para Hermione y Ron—ante la ceja alzada de su profesor, continuó—es para Draco Malfoy.

Severus entendió por qué la extraña actitud de Harry y no pudo evitar sentir celos ante aquella frase.

—Enviar una carta a la mansión Malfoy no es muy seguro, señor Potter.

Ahí regresaba aquel tono en su voz y la forma de llamarlo. Estaba molesto aunque no tuviese derecho a estarlo.

—Draco no se quedará en la mansión Malfoy—explicó balanceándose de un pie a otro—estará en otro sitio y es más seguro escribirle.

Severus apretó los dientes ligeramente, intentando aminorar una mueca de disgusto. Un disgusto que no tenía razón de ser, pues él no era nada de Harry.

Pero aquel disgusto era producto de entender que si Harry le escribiría a Draco significaba que tenían una buena relación.

—Tomaré precauciones de cualquier manera—mencionó ante el silencio de Snape, creyendo que el mayor estaba dudando por el peligro que aquello podría significar. —Se de una forma de hacer que no encuentren el destinatario. Un despiste.

—Esos despistes no son del todo seguro, Potter. —Sabía que estaba siendo infantil y que no tenía derecho a prohibirle aquello a Potter, así que tuvo que volver reunir la madurez que se le había perdido antes de aclarar su garganta. —Está bien, puedes mandársela. Pero yo haré el hechizo sobre la lechuza.

Harry asintió con una sonrisa, era lo justo.

Se giró, dispuesto a subir las escaleras, cuando sintió que Severus volvió a hablarle. Pero esta vez la voz del maestro de pociones se escuchaba baja, lo que no podía ser porque ninguno de los dos se había alejado todavía.

— ¿Dijiste algo? —preguntó.

—Que estaré en la parte trasera de la casa, en mi taller de pociones.

Estaba sucediendo de nuevo, la voz sonaba lejana. Pero antes no lo hacía. Giró su rostro nuevamente, colocándose en la misma posición de cuando estaban hablando y le pidió que volviera a hablar.

Extrañado pero sin contradecir, Severus hizo lo que le pidió y Harry escucho perfectamente. Volvió a girar el rostro a donde tenía problemas, específicamente le dio el perfil derecho a Snape, y le pidió volver a hablar.

No estaba escuchando bien.

Harry contuvo el aire. Aquello era claro: el siguiente sentido en perder era la audición.

Se iba a quedar sordo.

—Harry, —dijo Severus acercándose a él. — ¿Estas bien?

Harry asintió.

—No estoy escuchando bien del lado derecho—dijo con una sonrisa— pero es algo que ya esperaba.

No esperó la reacción del otro y subió a la habitación, sabiendo que Severus le dejaría aquel tiempo a solas sin interrumpirlo. No quería pensar en aquello, no podía ni estaba del todo preparado. Así que, antes de que todos esos pensamientos desastrosos lo embargaran, abrió su baúl y se preparó para escribir las cartas.

Eso lo mantendría ocupado por un rato por lo menos.

Las reglas impuestas por Harry eran más que claras: nada de nombres o apodos que pudieran reconocerlos, nada de direcciones ni nombramiento a personas relacionadas —a menos que no fuera en palabras claves— y, tampoco ninguna mención a las casas que pertenecían.

_Para: Un idiota._

_De: No intentes engañarme._

_No te lo voy a negar; aún sigo creyendo que tramas algo, pero supongo que escribirte no me hará daño, o eso espero. He decidido que confiaré en ti, aunque tengo el presentimiento de que me arrepentiré de esta decisión. Así que no lo arruines o te maldeciré hasta que seas un anciano. Creyéndote de que no sabes nada, la respuesta es sí, porto una maldición, pero no necesitas saber de qué trata._

_Están consiguiendo la cura, o eso supongo. No sé realmente qué más quieres saber, así que supongo que no debería escribir más. La lechuza esperará tu respuesta, y no intentes averiguar dónde estoy, me encargué de eso._

La carta era corta y sencilla, pero realmente no sabría que más podría escribirle a Draco. Así que suponía que aquello sería suficiente.

Releyó la carta varias veces, dudando nuevamente si debería enviarlas o no. Pero al final pensó que ya la había escrito, y su suerte no podía seguir empeorando.

Terminó colocándola a un lado y empezó a escribirle a Ron y Hermione, en este caso tendría que ser más extenso y explícito. Después de haberles ocultado lo de la pérdida del segundo sentido ellos le habían remarcado que no les escondiera nada, se preocupaban mucho por él y no querían que se quedara sufriendo en silencio. Además, el iría a la madriguera en noche buena, y era lógico que se dieran cuenta de que se estaba quedando sordo en cuanto lo vieran.

Reescribió ambas cartas unas cuatro veces, más por el hecho de permanecer ocupado que por realmente necesitarlo. Y al final terminó utilizando las que había escrito en primer lugar.

* * *

Uno de los asuntos principales que atormentaban al director cuando se dirigió a Hogwarts seguido de Sirius y Remus, además del _Corpore Inclusus_ y el mismo Voldemort, era su profesor de pociones. Sabía que aquel espionaje que hacía para él tendría que terminar en algún momento, ya fuera por su propia seguridad o por que fuera descubierto.

Pero ahora había un detalle agregado, el _Minuere._ Era un ritual demasiado desgastante ya que la principal base era que Severus pasaba parte de su "fuerza" y "vida" a Harry, por lo que lo debilitaba. Y las reuniones con Voldemort, por si solas, eran peligrosas y desgastantes.

Severus podía decir que estaba bien —que no era cierto— y que podría continuar con ambas cosas, pero Dumbledore sabía que no era así. Aun llevándole buenas noticias a Voldemort le gustaba maldecir, y no podían darse el lujo de que el maestro saliera tan agotado que no pudiese continuar el ritual una noche. Tampoco era saludable para Snape, aquel ritmo le seria insoportable de aguantar y, después de todo, también estaban en un callejón sin salida.

Ni Severus podía decirle a Voldemort la realidad sobre la situación de Harry ni podía mentirle, pues, si descubría esa mentira, sería maldecido hasta su muerte.

Así que Albus tomó una decisión, esa noche le diría a Snape que su coartada como mortifago tendría que terminar en pos de favorecer su salud y la de Harry. Pero mientras el día avanzaba pensaría en alguna forma de contener el llamado de la marca tenebrosa.

* * *

Pasaba de mediodía cuando el picoteó de la lechuza en la ventana lo sorprendió. Draco no se estaba quedando esas vacaciones en Malfoy Manor, si no en una pequeña villa en las afueras de escocia que tenía su familia. La pequeña villa era enorme y lujosa —aunque nada comparado con su mansión — pero por lo menos estaba apartada de todo y casi nadie tenía conocimiento que los Malfoy poseían aquella propiedad.

Lucius se había metido en problemas. El señor Oscuro lo tenía en su mira y, aunque no era el mejor ejemplo de una paternidad saludable, no podía permitir que su hijo corriera peligro. Él se quedó en la mansión, pero envió a su esposa e hijo a un lugar donde estuvieran más seguros, por lo menos hasta que las vacaciones volvieran a comenzar y Draco volviera a la seguridad de Hogwarts.

A Draco poco le importaba aquello, se sentía más cómodo en aquel lugar que en la mansión, y era un lugar mucho más bonito rodeado de nieve. Además, en aquel sitio tampoco iban los mortifagos a hablar con su padre. Se sentía más libre y, aunque su madre estuviera con él, realmente no lo estaba. Ella se pasaría los días cuidando el jardín techado que poseía como la mejor de sus creaciones, con las flores más hermosas. O simplemente leyendo en sus habitaciones. En definitiva no lo molestaría. Por eso se sintió tan confiado de poder escribirse con Potter sin que nadie le descubriera. Aunque debía de admitir que no tenía muchas esperanzas de que Harry en verdad le escribiera. O, en otro caso, que lo hiciera tan pronto.

—Me escribió, — estaba genuinamente asombrado. No había guardado muchas esperanzas de que Potter le escribiera.

Dos párrafos cortos y precisos y un insulto en el encabezado. Eso era todo lo que tenía aquel pedazo de papel. Pero era más de lo que esperaba, tenía que admitir, así que no se quejaría de eso y atendería a lo importante.

Harry tenía una maldición y, si no quería decirle lo que era, probablemente es que era algo terrible.

_De: Ya quisieras._

_Para: Tú eres un tarado._

_No seas tonto, te dije que no averiguaré tu dirección, ¿necesitas que te bese de nuevo para que entiendas lo serio que voy? Como ya te expliqué, y tu cabeza dura no te deja entender, quiero ser tu amigo. Sé que te puede parecer algo ilógico e irreal, pero créeme, es cierto._

_Imagino quien pudo ser el responsable de lo que tienes, y quisiera poder ayudar de alguna forma. Mi familia cuenta con libros muy amplios en esos temas y quizás tenga alguno referente a eso. ¿No puedes decirme de que se trata? Si yo fuera parte de los responsables lo sabría, y no necesitaría preguntarte. Así que esa es una forma de que sepas de que parte estoy._

Agregó unos detalles superfluos a su carta antes de enviarla, por algún motivo se sintió inmensamente feliz y, sin poder evitarlo, aprovechó para escribirle a Blaise lo que acababa de ocurrir. Tenía en su escritorio una carta de Pansy sin responder pero a ella no tenía nada de ganas de escribirle nada, así que lo dejaría para después.

* * *

Voldemort supo que había perdido a Severus Snape tres días después de su última reunión. Lo llamó a través de la marca, deseoso por conocer el avance de sus investigaciones, pero el maestro nunca llegó. Enfureció al minuto de darse cuenta que su llamado no era efectivo. Sabía que no estaba muerto, la marca era una conexión con sus súbditos, y las de Severus seguían ahí. Pero el mago no aparecía.

Solo hizo falta una hora para que la voz entre los mortifagos de que el gran pocionista Severus Snape había abandonado a Lord Voldemort corrió como pólvora. Todos sabían que el hombre estaba sentenciado, esa traición puso a su cabeza el mismo precio que los principales objetivos de Lord Tenebroso.


	19. La espera

**Capítulo 19. La espera.**

— ¿Estás listo para perder Harry?

—Inténtalo a ver si puedes—respondió con confianza, sintiendo que podía ganar esta vez.

Sirius hizo un gesto afirmativo, levantó su varita y después de una cuenta regresiva, empezaron su batalla de nieve.

Habían pasado doce días desde que Severus fue a la reunión de Voldemort —a la última— y desde que Harry estaba perdiendo el sentido de la audición. Era la víspera de noche buena, 23 de diciembre, y tanto Harry como Sirius se habían pasado toda la mañana apilando nieve en forma de hombres de nieve para armar sus propios ejércitos. Cada uno tenía once hombrecitos y los disparaban con ayuda de la magia a su adversario. Era una de las cosas que más habían jugado en esos días y, aunque Sirius siempre ganaba —pero Harry estaba pensando que hacia trampa— esta vez Harry se sentía con suerte.

En esos doce días se había escrito unas cinco cartas —cada uno — con Draco. Estaba comenzando a confiar que quizás el Slytherin no guardaba malas intenciones, aunque aún recelaba bastante acerca de lo que escribía. Quien más confianza tenía para hablar era Draco, que a grandes rasgos y sin detalles le contaba ciertas cosas de su vida o peleaban acerca de Quidditch. Harry era receloso de la información que le daba, pero hubo algo que decidió confesarle y, de esa forma, obtener su ayuda. Quería información sobre el _Corpore Inclusus._ Aun no se le quitaba esa sensación de sospecha y duda con respecto a los que le rodeaban, sabía que había algo que probablemente no le estaban diciendo, y quería saber qué era.

En la biblioteca de Snape no encontró nada en los tres días que estuvo buscando, pero ya Severus se había encargado de esconder el único libro que mencionaba a aquel encantamiento previniendo que Harry pudiera descubrirlo. Así que, en la quinta carta, Harry le dio el nombre de la maldición que cargaba —sin detallarle nada— con la esperanza de que Draco, quien iría por unos días a Malfoy Manor antes de regresar a clases, diera con el hechizo en la biblioteca familiar.

Las cartas de Ron y Hermione habían sido casi el doble, y mucho más extensas también. Aun estando separados continuaron con su estudio de hechizos, ellos los practicaban en los alrededores de la madriguera y Harry se alejaba de la cabaña para practicar a solas. El primer día que lo hizo a Sirius casi le da un infarto. Harry se había desaparecido por horas y, teniendo en cuenta el avance de la maldición y lo que Harry seguramente estaba sintiendo al perder los sentidos, pensaron lo peor. Ellos salieron a buscarlo y dieron con él practicando unos hechizos. No necesitó que le explicaran lo que habían estado pensando, a Harry le bastó con el abrazo silencioso de Sirius y las miradas intranquilas de Severus y Remus para darse cuenta. Y los tranquilizó diciendo que solo necesitaba un momento a solas, prometiendo que no se alejaría demasiado de la cabaña.

En esos doce días también había pasado mucho tiempo con su padrino, y se dio cuenta que jamás había pasado unas vacaciones completas con él. Algunas veces Black se iba en las mañanas junto a Lupin a Hogwarts, otras veces eran Severus y Lupin y su padrino se quedaba junto a él. Jamás le dejaban solo. Y cuando estaban juntos Sirius no perdía el tiempo para retarlo a guerras de nieve o para repetirle los cuentos de sus aventuras cuando era más joven.

Y con Severus... con él era otra historia. El hombre seguía tratándole como lo había hecho hasta el momento: siendo bastante amable, pero alejándose cuando el momento podría llegar más allá. Y él ya no tenía la misma determinación para hacerle ver sus sentimientos.

Lo quería, mucho, demasiado. Podría incluso reconocer que haber pasado junto a él esos meses —aunque fuera debido al _Minuere_ — habían incrementado lo que sentía por él. Severus hacia un esfuerzo enorme para hacer el ritual que estaba retrasando la maldición, aguantaba la enemistad con Sirius para que pudieran estar juntos, le cuidaba y se preocupaba por él —había repetido un par de noches el hechizo de las cosquillas cuando veía que Harry no comía — y tuvo que aguantar el dolor de la marca oscura cuando Voldemort se dio cuenta de su traición e intentó torturarlo a través de ella. Si bien el director colocó un hechizo en el antebrazo de Severus junto a una banda metálica que recibiría la magia de la marca como si fuera una vasija, la magia de Voldemort era fuerte, y aunque mínimo, Severus seguía sintiendo molestias en el antebrazo.

Severus era excelente disimulando, pero cuando aquel dolor duraba todo el día, al llegar la noche podía verse agotado de aguantar aquello.

Y fue por todas esas cosas por las que Harry entendió que no debía declararse a Snape ni hacerle ver sus sentimientos.

 _¿Y si me corresponde solo por pena?_ le había preguntado a sus amigos en una de sus cartas.

Ya estaba completamente sordo del oído derecho, más los sentidos que había perdido antes. Mientras encontraban la cura —y Harry estaba más que desesperado porque la encontraran— probablemente perdería algo más. Snape estaba siendo verdaderamente bondadosos y bueno con él, y temía que el hombre, al ver su situación al momento de expresarle sus sentimientos, de besarle por fin o de hacerle saber que le quería, le mirara con pena y aceptara darle a un pobre enfermo lo que quería.

Y Harry no podía hacerle eso a Snape, ni tampoco quería que le correspondieran por simple pena. Hermione había entendido su punto y concordó con él, en aquel momento realmente no podría saber si Severus lo aceptaba por amor o compromiso, así que tendría que esperar a recuperarse para declararse.

Y se dio cuenta que en esos meses le habían pasado tantas cosas, que había cambiado de decisión con respecto a ese tema demasiadas veces, y que el día que por fin le admitiera sus sentimientos al otro seria libre y feliz, sin importarle al final si le decía que sí o no.

—Harry, concéntrate— gritó Sirius —después no digas que te gané haciendo trampa.

Harry se fijó que se había distraído pensando en Severus. Elevó su vista hacia la entrada de la cabaña, Severus estaba en la entrada de pie, mirándolos. Desvió la vista y volvió a concentrarse en su padrino.

Severus lo vio, apoyado del marco. A un par de metros de la guerra de Harry y Sirius, Remus apareció envuelto en su abrigo y ajustando su bufanda. El licántropo había estado toda la mañana con Dumbledore y traía en sus hombros el dolor de no traer las noticas que quisiera. Pasó de largo a los otros dos, esquivando la nieve que llegó hasta él, y terminó por acortar la distancia hasta llegar donde Severus.

Remus se fijó que Snape no estaba demasiado abrigado para estar fuera de la casa.

— ¿Quién va ganando? —preguntó dirigiendo su vista hacia su pareja y Harry. Viendo a Harry y a Sirius reír le provocaba felicidad, y al mismo tiempo un sentimiento de desolación.

¿Y si esos días felices se estaban agotando sin remedio?

—No los voy siguiendo. —dijo, aunque llevaba de pie unos quince minutos observándolos.

Remus sonrió al tiempo que su instinto de lobo le confirmaba lo que ya venía sospechando. Era tiempo suficiente de haber convivido con Severus. Pero decidió cambiar de tema. ****

— Dumbledore tiene algo.

No habían encontrado nada. Todas sus búsquedas resultaron ser un fracaso. Un par de los conocidos del director conocían el encantamiento, fue muy famoso durante un tiempo lanzado por los magos más poderosos como castigo contra su peor enemigo, pero nunca escucharon acerca de ninguna cura.

Debía haber una, siempre había una, pero no era cuestión de lanzarle a Harry hechizos al azar, o hacer que bebiera pociones cualesquiera para ver cuál funcionaba.

La única pista que les quedaba—la única esperanza que realmente les quedaba— era encontrar a la persona que Remus conocía, pero era verdaderamente difícil cuando solo tenían el nombre.

— ¿Qué dijo? —preguntó, toda su atención puesta en el licántropo.

—Alguien vendrá a hablar con él, pero lo hará después de navidad.

— ¿Entonces tendremos que seguir esperando?

—Ahora es lo único que nos queda.

Ni siquiera podían consolarse en el hecho de saber exactamente de cuánto tiempo disponían. El hecho de que el _Corpore Inclusus_ se lanzaba a un enemigo encadenado para disfrutar de su condena provocaba que en verdad no se supiera cuanto tiempo podría atrasarlo un hechizo desacelerador. Por el momento Harry había perdido la audición en el oído derecho, pero parecía estar bien del izquierdo, y no sabían si continuaría ese o perdería algún otro sentido antes. Debido al _Minuere_ no parecía seguir un orden ni un esquema organizado.

Perdió el gusto en un plazo de tres días. El olfato quince días después, pero lo había perdido de forma inmediata y no gradual como el anterior. Luego, sin siquiera llegar a los dos meses, el oído derecho, pero tardó unos diez días en perderlo completamente.

Severus apretó los puños y dio media vuelta para entrar en la cabaña. En esos doce días a él también le había sucedido algo, sus sentimientos por Harry no solo eran claros, sino que tenían un nombre: amor. No sabía cómo, pero rememorando desde que su relación con el chico mejoró cuando empezó a darle las clases, debía darse cuenta que sus sentimientos habían cambiado.

Quería a Harry Potter.

No era simplemente gustar, no era una simple atracción.

Lo quería más allá de eso.

Lo quería desde antes de que fuera impactado por la maldición y tuvo que reconocer aquello cuando los celos que sintió por el hecho de que le escribiera a Draco Malfoy se hicieron presentes.

Y lo peor de todo es que después de hablar con Lucius no podía ni siquiera consolarse en el hecho de que Draco fuera mala persona para Harry por pertenecer al bando del Lord, porque estaba siendo más que obligado.

¿Cómo deshacerse de aquel sentimiento? Le sería imposible cuando veía a Harry cada día, cuando compartía su espacio con él y cuando tenía que dormir con él cada noche, abrazados.

Era la perfecta definición de tan cerca, y tan lejos.

Tendría que encontrar la forma de aplacar esos sentimientos y no dejar que le gobernaran. Después de todo Harry no se fijaría en alguien como él teniendo mejores oportunidades.

* * *

Lucius tomó de su taza, releyendo la carta que su esposa le había enviado acerca de cómo iban las cosas en la Villa en la que se encontraba con Draco. Aun no entendía como había llegado a aquella situación.

Estaba perdiendo poder entre las filas del Lord por un detalle: debilidad. Voldemort había estado reuniendo súbditos cada vez más jóvenes, quizás alegando que podría moldear mejor sus mentes y reforzar mejor su lealtad de esa manera. El problema era que se había fijado —obsesionado— con trece jóvenes de Slytherin de séptimo año. Entre ellos estaban Pansy y Draco.

Los Parkinson no tuvieron problemas en aquella noticia, al contrario, se alegraron enormemente al saber que su hija fue "escogida". Pero Lucius Malfoy no. Si bien quería que su hijo formara parte de las filas del Lord quería que Draco fuera capaz de terminar su último año de escuela sin necesidad de asistir a esas reuniones rápidas y nocturnas y sin que recibiera maldiciones como parte del entrenamiento. Tampoco era novedad que aun mortifago necesitara dimitir de los estudios por petición del mismo Voldemort si lo necesitaba para algún tipo de misión especial. Él sabía de las excelentes habilidades de Draco para las pociones, y temía que lo usara para reemplazar a Severus Snape; lo cual sería excelente, si su hijo estuviera listo.

Malfoy se había encargado de darle una excelente educación a su hijo, incluso entendía que había resuelto el problema de su supuesta orientación sexual, emparejándolo con una bruja de alto nivel social. Draco era su descendiente, no solo quería que fuera de superior entre las filas del señor oscuro, también quería que tuviera lo que el alcanzó, o incluso mas.

Así que Lucius hizo algo que nadie se esperaba de uno de los más fieles servidores del Lord: le pidió tiempo. Pidió que le permitiera a su hijo terminar el año antes de darle la marca, nada más. Incluso le dijo que él mismo lo llevaría ante su presencia el día de su graduación.

Pero Voldemort tomó como una desobediencia aquella petición. Maldijo a Lucius hasta la saciedad y le dijo que "consideraría" su petición; cosa que sabía no iba a suceder. Por eso tuvo que hacer un plan. Seguramente debido a su petición Voldemort obligaría a Draco a aceptar la marca y lo trataría peor que a nadie para resarcir la desobediencia de su padre, y no podía permitirlo.

Draco estaba seguro en Hogwarts pero en las vacaciones corría peligro, así que lo envió a una casa sin Red Flu y fuera del conocimiento de casi todo el mundo, con la esperanza de que pudiera llegar a enero a salvo. Su siguiente paso fue hablar con Snape, fue toda una odisea lograr una reunión con el hombre después de enterarse que había traicionado al Lord, quizás porque Snape pensaba que Lucius le tendería una trampa, pero lo había logrado.

Ahora solo le quedaba estar atento y esperar.


	20. Nochebuena

**Capítulo 20. Nochebuena.**

24 de diciembre.

Remus y Severus habían tenido que ir a Hogwarts por petición del director aquel día en la mañana, pero Sirius se quedó con Harry para llevarlo a la madriguera en la mañana como habían prometido. También había sido solicitado por el director, pero necesitaba asegurarse de hablar unas cosas con Molly y Arthur antes de irse. Cuando llegó el momento de partir salieron al punto de aparición fuera de la cabaña de Snape.

La noche anterior había nevado bastante y se les hundían los pies en aquel manto blanco. Pero a pesar de eso ninguno utilizó su varita para ayudarse, ya que prefirieron hacer una carrera y ver quién llegaba primero al punto. Ganó Harry, y Sirius mientras respiraba con fuerza para recuperar el aliento, tuvo que admitir que su ahijado estaba en mejor forma de la que aparentaba. Le tomó de la mano para ayudarle a aparecerse y en cuanto los pies de Harry volvieron a tocar el suelo sintió unos brazos que le rodearon con fuerza.

— ¡Te extrañé!

Hermione lo apretó con bastante fuerza, había estado tan preocupada que no pudo evitar esperar la llegada de su amigo en el punto de aparición aun con todo el frio que hacia aquella mañana. Ron estaba a su lado y esperó su turno para palmear el hombro de su amigo en señal de bienvenida. Los dos estaban envueltos en abrigos y bufandas, pero traían la cara roja por el frio y parecía que llevaban bastante tiempo esperándolos.

Recordaron a Sirius y lo saludaron con cierta vergüenza por haberse olvidado que también estaba presente. Pero la vergüenza no duró demasiado y se concentraron en su amigo nuevamente y casi lo arrastraron dentro de la casa.

Sirius iba detrás de ellos viéndolos con detenimiento. Los tres eran jóvenes que pronto cumplirían los 18 años, pero a sus ojos eran solo niños forzados a crecer rápidamente por las acciones de un demente como lo era el señor oscuro. Sabia de todo lo que tuvo que pasar Harry, y de que en todas aquellas desventuras ni Ron ni Hermione se apartaron de su lado, y eso era digno de admirar.

Entraron a la casa y los abrazos continuaron. Molly no esperó ni siquiera un saludo cuando ya estaba envolviendo a Harry entre sus brazos. Porque en cuanto la señora Weasley lo vio lo abrazó, casi sacándole todo el aire que tenía su cuerpo. El señor Weasly hizo lo mismo pero con menos fuerza.

—Oh, estás tan delgado—dijo Molly soltándolo—pero no te preocupes, sube a la habitación y cámbiate, enseguida te prepararé algo para que comas.

Decirle a Molly que ya había desayunado— aunque en honor a la verdad solo comió un par de bocados— era simplemente perder su tiempo. Solo asintió ante aquella petición.

Los Weasly también saludaron a Sirius, quien elevaba una ceja y sonreía, sarcástico, al ver como todos lo ignoraban por Harry.

—Necesito hablar con ustedes, —le dijo Sirius a Molly y Arthur.

Los adultos fueron a la cocina, y esa fue la señal para que Ron, Hermione y Harry subieran al cuarto del pelirrojo rápidamente. Ellos ya sabían que no estaba escuchando nada, así que fue algo más que obvio que no preguntaron nada al respecto. Pero sí que había algo que les había dicho y ellos le pidieron explicación: el tema Malfoy. Pero evitó decirles —en favor de la paz mental de Ron— del beso de Malfoy.

En la última carta que ellos le habían escrito Hermione había enumerado una larga lista de por qué no debería confiar en Draco. Ron fue mucho más breve y directo y solo mencionó tres adjetivos para describir al rubio, tres adjetivos soeces y nada amables.

Ron estaba tirado en una de las camas de su habitación, Harry y Hermione en otra.

—Seguramente es una trampa, —decía Ron elevando los brazos de forma dramática — ¿Por qué de la nada querría hacerse tu amigo?

—En primer año quiso intentarlo —recordó Harry, pensando acerca del día que Draco le tendió la mano.

—Después de que nos insultó, —acotó Ron. —Además, no es como si no hubiese hecho bastantes cosas en todos estos años como para dudar de él.

Harry negó, si bien ese punto era totalmente cierto, no se trataba de abrirle su alma a Draco de inmediato.

—No es como si confiara en él de inmediato, —dijo— además, está el hecho de que podría ayudarme a encontrar algo acerca del hechizo en su biblioteca.

—Imagino que debe tener una gran colección de libros de magia oscura—agregó Ron, seguía malhumorado por aquello. Estaba completamente seguro de que esa amistad tenía una trampa oculta, y no quería que su amigo cayera en ella, y menos en las circunstancias en las que se encontraba.

Hermione decidió intervenir en aquello, aunque ni siquiera ella estaba demasiado convencida.

—Bueno, si Harry quiere confiar en él, nosotros podemos darle a Draco el beneficio de la duda.

—Yo no. —Sentenció Ron y se giró en la cama para ver directamente a Harry —Podré tenerle mis dudas a Snape en cuanto a que estés con él, pero conocemos sus lealtades. En Draco no confió nada.

—Está bien, tu no, yo sí. —respondió Granger mientras jugaba con su cabello— O por lo menos lo intentaré. Solo ten cuidado Harry. Como dice Ron, no sabemos en donde están las lealtades de Malfoy.

Harry asintió asegurándoles que tendría cuidado, pero luego sonrió y su mirada pasó entre sus amigos.

—Cambiemos de tema, —dijo elevando las cejas— ¿Cómo ha sido que vivan bajo el mismo techo?

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Oh vamos, se burlaron de mí cuando les dije que iba a pasar las vacaciones con Snape. Pero ustedes las están pasando juntos y solos.

—No estamos solos —dijo Hermione, ligeramente apenada al darse cuenta de lo que insinuaba.

Harry entrecerró los ojos y comenzó a contar los puntos que iba diciendo con sus dedos:

—Los gemelos trabajan la mayor parte del día en su tienda y Arthur en el ministerio. Molly sale siempre a hacer alguna compra u otra cosa, y no creo que se les haya hecho difícil convencer a Ginny de que se quede en su habitación un tiempo.

—Me sale muy caro convencerla—asintió Ron ante aquello.

— ¡Ron!

Al grito de Granger sobrevino la risa de Harry, que no podía aguantarse al ver la expresión avergonzada de su amiga.

—Oh vamos, siempre les cuento mi avance con Código S. —dijo recuperando su respiración —es justo que también los moleste con eso.

—Es vergonzoso, —dijo ella poniéndose de pie. — Iré a buscar algo de beber.

Sin darle tiempo a que dijeran algo más Hermione se puso de pie y salió casi corriendo de la habitación. Harry volvió a reír ante aquella salida de su amiga, y siguió riendo cuando Ron le tiró una almohada a la cabeza. Pudo tranquilizarse unos segundos después, e incluso tuvo que secar una lágrima que se le había escapado.

— ¿Me guardas un secreto? —le preguntó su amigo de repente, poniéndose serio. Harry asintió ante aquello— Le pediré que se mude conmigo después de la graduación.

—Wow, las cosas van en serio.

—Mucho —asintió, sin poder evitar sonreír. —Lo he estado pensando bastante, y es algo que ya tengo decidido. ¿Crees que me diga que si?

—Sin dudarlo. Solo cuídense, no creo que a Molly le haga mucha gracia que le digan que será abuela sin que terminen la carrera.

—Ya nos dio la charla, y me amenazó que si eso pasaba, me castraría. Que nos apoyaría con el bebé, sí. Pero luego de la castración.

Harry pudo imaginarse a Molly en modo serio, y sabía que verdaderamente cumpliría su palabra si eso llegaba a pasar.

Ginny había estado durmiendo durante todo ese tiempo, y en cuanto se despertó y se enteró que Harry había llegado se les unió en la habitación de Ron para hablar. Harry y Hermione reían cada vez que Ginny mencionaba a Neville debido a que Ron giraba los ojos y ponía cara de asco. Ginny no sabía nada de la maldición de Harry, y él se sintió agradecido por eso ya que ella seguía siendo una niña y seguramente no sabría cómo tratarlo con respecto a eso.

Bill y Fleur llegaron una hora después junto a Charlie. Harry no supo si los dos hermanos mayores de Ron sabían acerca de su maldición ya que si lo hacían, lo disimulaban bastante bien. Aun con el intenso frio que había, y un pronóstico de tormenta que parecía sería inminente, se pasaron casi toda la mañana volando y jugando Quidditch. Cuando se cansaron y el frio los agotó, —y Molly los amenazó con que dejaran de volar mientras nevaba tanto— entraron a la casa y continuaron con sus juegos, esta vez cerca del fuego de la chimenea. La tormenta comenzó poco después.

Sirius y Remus llegaron alrededor de las cuatro y se unieron a los "adultos" en conversaciones que ninguno de los estudiantes quería participar, y fue así como Bill y Charlie pasaron a hablar con los recién llegados y Arthur.

El director, Minerva y Snape hicieron su aparición una hora más tarde. Una sonrisa se formó en los labios de Harry en cuanto vio a Snape entrar junto a los otros dos profesores, fue inevitable. Ron le dio con el codo, indicándole que debía disimular y más que Ginny estaba a su lado, y Harry solo pudo bajar la vista avergonzado. El que no se fuera a declarar —por el momento— no disminuía lo que sentía por Snape, y se sentía feliz al darse cuenta que sería la primera noche buena que compartiría con el hombre.

Se acercó hasta él, aprovechando que Dumbledore se había alejado para saludar a Arthur en primera instancia.

—Llegaste—dijo cuando estuvo a su lado.

—Sabía que vendría —respondió burlón, elevando una ceja.

—Siempre hay que dudar de las serpientes, —agregó encogiéndose de hombros.

—Espero que no se haya metido en problemas, Señor Potter.

—Harry, que me digas Harry. — repitió, odiaba cuando Snape le decía Potter— ¿Y cómo voy a meterme en problemas en solo medio día?

—Solo te hace falta media hora para meterte en problemas.

Harry sonrió ante eso, sin poder negar esa afirmación. Snape lo miró y le sonrió por un segundo antes de corresponder el saludo de los señores Weasly que se le estaban acercando.

Si bien Severus había esperado pasar la nochebuena más incómoda de su vida, se encontró a si mismo sorprendido de estarla disfrutando. O por lo menos, no odiándola tanto.

Cuando el director le pidió reunirse en su despacho para hablar de que Harry pasaría noche buena y navidad en casa de los Weasly, Molly estaba presente. Severus estuvo de acuerdo, el muchacho se lo merecía. Pero se sorprendió cuando Molly le extendió la invitación a él también. Si bien no había pensado en saltarse el ritual de esa noche —sabía que sería perjudicial para Harry— sí que estaba pensando en alguna forma de hacer el ritual sin tener que convivir con ellos.

Al parecer Molly y Dumbledore habían pensado en aquello y ella, con una expresión horrorizada, le dijo que si hacia eso parecía que era el amante furtivo de Harry, llegando por la noche y yéndose antes del amanecer, y que lo que menos podría hacer era quedarse a cenar.

A través de las gafas de media luna los ojos de Dumbledore brillaron ante esa afirmación, y ocultó su sonrisa detrás de una taza de té. Y así fue como, con expresión seria, Severus supo que tendría que aceptar pasar aquella noche en la madriguera.

Percy llegó con su novia, Anne y los gemelos junto a Angelina alrededor de las siete, tuvieron que cerrar tarde la tienda debido a pedidos especiales de sus productos para el día de navidad. Harry se dio cuenta que al igual que Ginny ellos tampoco sabían acerca de su maldición, por algo bastante sencillo: no se daban cuenta que no debían hablarle del lado derecho. Pronto pudo dividir entre quienes lo sabían y quiénes no. Ginny, Percy, Anne, Angelina, Fleur y los gemelos no lo hacían, debido a que le hablaban indistintamente sin importar el lado en que estuvieran. Por suerte Hermione y Ron se fijaron en eso, y le ayudaban repitiendo lo que habían dicho —en su oído sano— o respondiendo ellos directamente.

No podía negarlo, le gustaba el hecho de que por lo menos un par de personas no supieran de la maldición. Podía notar, a medida que la noche pasaba, la diferencia en el trato de quienes sabían y quiénes no. Y aunque sabía que aquel trato medianamente especial y delicado no era con malas intenciones, le gustaba que todavía le siguieran tratando de forma indistinta.

Dejando a los demás en un juego de snap explosivo que se estaba subiendo en emoción, caminó hasta la cocina por un vaso de jugo para Ron — quien no quería despegarse del juego— y se detuvo al ver la escena que tenía lugar. Arthur estaba abrazando a su esposa, y se notaba que Molly estaba limpiándose un par de lágrimas que se le escapaban.

— ¿Por qué a él le suceden estas cosas? —dijo ella con voz partida.

Nunca deseó mas no poder escuchar algo, pero lamentablemente por la posición en la que estaba lo hizo. Harry dio media vuelta, olvidándose de lo que había ido a buscar y caminó hasta la puerta trasera, saliendo un momento. Hacía mucho frio fuera, demasiado, y su sweater tejido no era una gran barrera contra el inclemente clima y el violento viento que soplaba.

Había tantas cosas implícitas en aquella frase de Molly y en aquel llanto. Había tato dolor en el rostro de Arthur y en la forma que sujetaba a su esposa.

Harry tenia tantas cosas en que pensar que en realidad no podía pensar en nada, y estaba tan ofuscado que no sintió la puerta abrirse a su espalda.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí afuera? —le preguntó Snape con un tono preocupado, sin preocuparse por esconderlo.

Harry se giró, algo en sus ojos alertó al maestro de pociones quien se acercó rápidamente. La camisa que Severus llevaba puesta no era buena protección contra el frio, pero poco le importaba cuando anteriormente había tenido que permanecer en situaciones similares con poco abrigo durante bastante tiempo.

Harry lo miró, Severus estaba bastante cerca de él. El viento soplaba con cierta intensidad y sentía sus pies hundidos en la nieve. Demasiadas dudas se aglomeraban en su mente, deseosas de explotar y saltar frente al otro: _¿Cuánto les falta por encontrar una cura? ¿Por qué siento que hay cosas que no me están contado? ¿Realmente hay una cura?;_ eso era lo único que podía pensar.

Ver a la señora Weasly llorar le había hecho demasiado mal a su ánimo porque, en cierta forma, la señora Weasly era la madre que la vida le había dado. Y si una madre lloraba por su hijo... significaba que las cosas no iban tan bien como pretendían parecer.

Harry negó con la cabeza y se obligó a sonreír. Aquel era un momento especial, con todas las personas que quería reunidas en un mismo lugar. Y quería mantener aquel recuerdo lo más feliz posible.

—Solo necesitaba un poco de aire.

— ¿Aire? —repitió Snape, escéptico. — ¿Acaso no estás viendo que a esto le falta poco para convertirse en una tormenta? No soy tonto Harry, sé que te sucede algo.

Severus le tomó del brazo cuando el más joven no parecía querer darle una respuesta, y el pensamiento de no saber si el hombre mayor le estaba ocultando algo le hizo sentir aún más culpable.

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Sirius desde la puerta, viéndolos a ambos fuera en la nieve. — ¿Harry?

Harry aprovechó aquella distracción y se soltó del agarre, repitiendo que solo necesitaba un poco de aire, poniendo una enorme sonrisa, y dirigiéndose al interior de la casa sin esperar que ninguno de los otros hombres volviera a cuestionarlo.

Snape lo siguió rápidamente y Sirius lo detuvo por un brazo. Pero Harry no vio aquel intercambio entre ellos dos.

Cuando llegó la hora de cenar, tener dieciocho personas alrededor de la mesa era caótico y hermoso a ojos de Harry. Él siempre quiso tener una numerosa familia llena del amor que se tenían los Weasly, y el estar entre ellos —siendo tratado como un hijo más— y teniendo también a Sirius y Snape en la misma mesa sin pelearse le estaba resultando casi un sueño. Se alegró de no haberle dicho nada a Snape cuando estuvieron fuera en la nieve, le habría enojado haber arruinado la posibilidad de tener ese momento.

Molly los ubicó de tal manera que a la derecha de Harry quedó Sirius —quien si quería llamar su atención sabía que tendría que tocarlo— y Snape a su derecha, para evitar que cualquiera de los gemelos quisiera hacerle una broma. Ya que, efectivamente, respetarían a Harry solo por estar cerca de Snape.

—Todo esta delicioso, —decía el director con una sonrisa, secundado por Minerva, — mis felicitaciones a las responsables.

Molly y Fleur sonreían cada vez que halagaban la comida, siendo que ambas se habían esmerado bastante en aquello. Harry miraba la comida con cierto pesar, y comiendo bocados pequeños para evitar las miradas de los demás. Le alegraba que todos estuvieran disfrutando de aquello, y no quería arruinarlo de ninguna forma ni que sintieran pena por él. Pero le era inevitable no sentirse mal con aquello.

Casi a media comida Bill se puso de pie y levantó su copa, llamando la atención de todos.

—Tenemos un pequeño anuncio que hemos decidido compartir con ustedes el día de hoy—dijo con una sonrisa, tomó la mano de su esposa, quien permanecía sentada, y luego prosiguió. —Fleur y yo estamos esperando un bebé.

No faltaron las felicitaciones a la feliz pareja, ni los buenos deseos o las lágrimas de felicidad de Molly que tuvo que ponerse de pie para abrazar a la madre de su futuro nieto.

Severus no pudo evitar pensar que los Weasly nunca se acabarían, y que estaría destinado a enseñarles el resto de su vida mientras continuara como profesor de Hogwarts.

Cuando la felicidad inicial se contuvo y volvieron a hablar con menos intensidad, Severus se fijó en Harry, quien pretendía comer y se inclinó hacia él.

—Come—le dijo muy bajo, empujando con su propia pierna la de Harry, para hacerle énfasis a la petición.

—Eso hago—murmuró elevando su cuchara.

—Come de verdad.

Sirius los vio sin disimular demasiado —cosa que Sirius nunca sabía hacer— y se fijó en que su ahijado había tocado poco su plato. La dualidad de sus sentimientos para con Snape volvió a atormentarlo en medio de aquella cena: por un lado el sentimiento de agradecimiento por lo que hacía por el chico, por otro las ganas de que se alejara de Harry y no le molestara. Pero le había prometido a Remus bajo amenaza de que se comportaría y no haría una escena, y viendo que el licántropo lo veía fijamente, siguiendo la trayectoria de su mirada, le hizo controlar lo que estaba a punto de decir.

Pasada la media noche Percy y Anne se despidieron ya que habían quedado en pasar la mañana de navidad junto a los padres de ella. McGonagall y Albus se fueron poco después.

Hermione y Angelina dormirían con Ginny. Bill y Fleur dormirían en la habitación de este, y Charlie con ellos en otra cama. Los gemelos dormirían junto a Ron para darle su habitación a alguien más, y ahí llegaba el asunto de Harry.

— ¿Por qué no puede dormir Harry con nosotros? —había preguntado Fred visiblemente molesto cuando se enteró de que dormiría con Remus y Sirius.

—No más de tres por habitación —respondió Molly. Los había llevado a una esquina para que no armaran escandalo frente a los demás.

— ¿Y eso que tiene de malo? —preguntaba George con los brazos cruzados.

—No es como si fuéramos a explotar si somos cuatro. —reclamaba Fred.

—Además es injusto, llegamos tarde y no hemos podido pasar mucho tiempo con él.

En primera instancia no podían saltarse ni un día el Minuere, y en segunda, Molly había mantenido férrea imposición sobre sus hijos evitando que le jugaran una broma a Harry. Si bien Harry no estaba tan débil para no aguantar una de esas bromas, no quería arriesgarse.

Los gemelos protestaron bastante, pero Molly se mantuvo firme y los amenazó con esconder sus regalos si continuaban con los berrinches sin sentido.

Harry dormiría con Severus en el segundo piso y solo Remus y Sirius en el tercero. Ron se encargaría de mantener a los gemelos vigilados para que no decidieran bajar a molestar y se dieran cuenta del cambio.

Aunque en la habitación había dos camas, lógicamente solo utilizarían una. En una distracción de los gemelos y Ginny subió hasta la habitación. Se sentía verdaderamente cansado —cosa que podría ser tanto por la misma maldición como por su reducida ingesta alimenticia— y decidió alistarse para dormir. Se tomó su tiempo, después de todo Snape siempre le daba bastante espacio para que pudiera prepararse tranquilo antes de entrar a la habitación. Y más en esos días de vacaciones que habían compartido juntos.

Se subió a una de las camas y lo esperó, se sentía extraño pensando que estaba en una de las camas de los gemelos y dormiría abrazado a Snape. El hombre tardó poco en aparecer.

La poción, el corte y la sangre, el hechizo.

Todo aquello eran pasos conocidos y Harry esperó pacientemente a que Snape terminara de recitar el hechizo antes de hablar.

— ¿Te divertiste? —preguntó Harry envuelto en el abrazo de Snape.

Aquella noche el abrazo parecía ser más apretado y reconfortante al mismo tiempo, y Harry tuvo que recordarse que todo era parte del ritual.

—Debo admitir que no estuvo tan mal—admitió Severus. —Los Weasley siempre me han parecido... interesantes.

— ¿Es tu forma de no ofenderlos?

—Es lo que pienso—dijo, y a Harry le pareció que era sincero. —Ellos te aprecian mucho. Se nota que eres parte de su familia.

—Molly me lo dijo, que aunque ellos no planeaban reemplazar a mis padres, podría considerarlos como tal, si así lo necesitaba. Desde tercer año me acompañan a comprar mis útiles en Hogsmade, y siempre que le mandan algo a Ron a través del correo, lo hacen conmigo.

Severus sabía que aquello era cierto. En las reuniones que habían tenido para discutir el avance de la búsqueda para una cura del _Corpore Inclusus,_ había visto a Molly llorar en silencio unas dos veces, y Arthur tenía el mismo rostro que cargaba Sirius o Remus cuando no llegaban a nada concreto. Para los Weasly, Harry era un hijo más. Y ellos estaban sufriendo la enfermedad de un hijo.

En el silencio que los había envuelto, Harry decidió que como ya había pasado la cena, podría preguntar algo que traía atorado desde que vio a Molly llorar.

— ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

— ¿Es acerca de cuándo saliste? —preguntó directo, sabiendo la respuesta.

—Sobre esta maldición...—dijo contestando indirectamente la pregunta de Severus. Guardó silencio unos segundos, sin saber realmente como podría formular su duda. — No me ocultarían nada importante ¿cierto?

Cuando decidieron ocultarle parte de la verdad sabían que Harry podría llegar a dudar de algo, y había acordado mantenerse en la negación pasara lo que pasara. Y eso era lo que haría hasta el final.

—No —respondió secamente.

Si bien algo le decía que siguiera preguntando y cuestionando, Harry decidió que confiaría en Snape y seguiría disfrutando de la felicidad de aquella noche.

Después de todo si Draco conseguía alguna información podría confirmar o desestimar sus sospechas, y al final de cuentas no creía que aquella maldición podría tener algo peor de lo que ya le habían contado.

Severus apretó el abrazo en la oscuridad, sintiendo que necesitaba afianzarse a él debido a esa sorpresiva pregunta. Sin detenerse a pensar en lo que estaba haciendo envolvió una pierna de Harry con la suya, sorprendiéndolo, y hundió su nariz en el pelo revuelto; haciendo mucho más íntimo aquel momento que compartían desde hacía dos meses. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, sabiendo que si hacían el más mínimo ruido podría arruinar ese momento.

Y en silencio, Severus Snape derramó la primera lágrima luego de haber llorado por última vez, hacía más de dieciséis años, cuando encontró a su única amiga muerta a manos de Voldemort.

En aquel tiempo lloró cuando perdió a Lily, siendo la más bella y pura amistad que jamás tuvo, y ahora no pudo evitarlo cuando sentía que perdía un amor en manos del mismo ser.

**Notas:**

**Ahh, siento que ha sido una eternidad desde la ultima vez que actualice este fanfic, y es que tenia muchas ganas de escribir, pero mi pc no cooperaba (entre otras cosas). Les traje cuatro capitulos bien dramaticos y llenos de Angst, lo se. A veces quiero dejar de escribir tanta Angst y hacer cosas mas felices, pero se me hace imposible.**

**Espero que les este gustando!**


	21. Navidad

**Capítulo 21. Navidad.**

Se sentía flotar en una infinidad de nubes de algodón, todo a su alrededor era calmo, tranquilo, bonito; y no supo que le hizo salir de aquel idílico ensueño, pero despertó . Sintió su brazo izquierdo entumecido por no haber cambiado de posición en toda la noche al igual que su pierna izquierda. Su plan era estirarse ligeramente y dar media vuelta en la cama para seguir durmiendo—o intentarlo, por lo menos—, hasta que notó que no estaba solo en la cama. Contrario a tantas mañanas anteriores, en esta, cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró frente a frente con Severus, quien aún no había abandonado el lecho.

La sorpresa le inundó y recordó que estaban en la madriguera, y que quizás la noche anterior tantos gryffindors y Weasleys reunidos habían mermado a aquel slytherin —aunado a los efectos del _Minuere_ — y por eso seguía durmiendo. El hombre tenía los ojos cerrados y un semblante tan relajado que Harry solo pudo sonreír; mantenían aún sus piernas entrelazadas, y las manos de Severus rodeaban su cintura haciendo de aquello un momento íntimo para él.

Levantó su mano suavemente y la acercó al rostro del otro, sin saber si debía, solo deseando tocarlo de una forma más íntima. Sopesó de acercarse despacio y besarlo, aunque solo fuera algo breve y leve, pero no estaba seguro si debía.

—Supongo que este debe ser mi regalo de navidad—murmuró para sí mismo mientras delineaba la mejilla de Severus muy suavemente, deseando que aquel momento se alargara.

Pero no le duró demasiado.

—A esta distancia lo escucho murmurar, Potter—dijo Snape sin siquiera abrir los ojos, y la gravedad de su voz le provocó una mezcla de excitación y sorpresa.

Después del escalofrío inicial, Harry se tensó al oír esas palabras, dándose cuenta que el maestro de pociones estuvo despierto todo el tiempo, por lo que se había dado cuenta de todos sus movimientos...

Retiró la mano que seguía en el rostro del pocionista con rapidez, sonriendo de forma nerviosa cuando Snape fijó sus orbes oscuros en él.

—Pensé que dormía.

—Soy un espía, Potter, y soy muy bueno en lo que hago.

Harry se ruborizó al escuchar esas palabras y pensarlas en un segundo sentido, pero se recompuso rápidamente para evitar abochornarse más de la cuenta. Aclaró su garganta, sintiendola seca quizás por su nerviosismo, y se dio cuenta que aún seguían abrazados.

—Esta vez no desapareciste apenas amaneció—se aventuró a decir.

—A decir verdad despertaste un poco más temprano de lo que esperaba.

—¿Entonces admites que desapareces en las mañanas?

—Solo me despierto temprano, Potter. Muchos de nosotros tenemos obligaciones en las mañanas.

Era una mentira de Snape, pero entendía que Harry no necesitaba saber la verdad. El maestro de pociones pensó que aquel era un buen momento para retirarse; a decir verdad se había despertado antes que Harry —como siempre— y sopesado la idea de levantarse y bajar, donde seguramente los señores Weasley estaban despiertos, pero cambió de idea. Se perdió, o dejó perder, en la contemplación del perfil de Harry, admirandolo como tantas veces había hecho en las mañanas, y había fingido estar dormido tan pronto lo sintió despertarse. No se había levantado principalmente por qué la pregunta que le había hecho la noche anterior aún rondaba por su cabeza.

Decidió levantarse, creyendo que si continuaba en aquella posición podía incomodar al Gryffindor y comenzó a separar sus piernas, pero fue detenido en el acto.

—¿Puedes quedarte así un segundo más? —preguntó Harry inusitadamente tímido. —Solo unos segundos.

Hasta ese momento Severus se dio cuenta que Harry lo seguía viendo y que no parecía molestarle en absoluto la posición en la que se encontraban.

—¿Puedo saber para que?

—Para tomar valor.

Harry cerró los ojos y acortó la escasa distancia que los separaba, cumpliendo el sueño que no dejaba de rondar por su cabeza: besar a Severus. Fue apenas un leve roce en los labios que le supo a gloria, pero se separó rápido, incapaz de imaginar lo que haría Snape por aquel acto.

Pero, contrario a todas las represalias que creía podrían surgir, Severus se acercó hacia él y volvió a unir sus labios. Harry casi jadeó de la sorpresa cuando el maestro inició el beso, creyendo que seguía soñando o peor, que se había vuelto loco; pero no, todo aquello era real.

Devolvió el beso con placer, abriendo ligeramente su boca cuando sentía que aquello se profundizaba. Las manos de Severus, que habían estado envolviendolo hasta aquel momento, lo aferraron con más fuerza para estrechar el abrazo. Harry movió su brazo libre y enredó sus dedos entre el pelo negro, dejándose llevar. Se estremeció al sentir la lengua de Severus que parecía querer dominar su boca, y un leve gemido brotó de su garganta al sentir aquel dominio que el mayor estaba ejerciendo sobre él.

Ninguno de los dos parecía recordar —o no querían recordar— dónde estaban, pero unos golpes en la madera de la puerta les hizo separarse velozmente, quedando Severus sentado en la cama y Harry enredado entre las sábanas, sin entender que estaba sucediendo.

—¡Hora del desayuno!— canturreó Molly con voz alegre a través de la puerta, sin abrirla. —Los espero abajo.

El tener a tantas personas en la casa siempre la hacía feliz y emocionada, tanto, que esa mañana se había despertado aún más temprano para preparar el desayuno y darse a la tarea de que a nadie se le pegaran las sábanas, aunque la mayoría se había dormido tarde el día anterior.

Severus escuchó los pasos de la matriarca Weasly, que indicaban que ella se alejaba de aquella habitación. Se giró hacia Harry, viendo cómo este se sentaba en la cama.

—Lo que acaba de suceder...

—Digamos que fue un accidente —le cortó Severus, levantándose de la cama— pasamos mucho tiempo juntos y... fue el calor del momento. Que quede entre nosotros, Potter.

Era notorio el cambio en la actitud del mayor al decir esas palabras comparado con su actitud unos momentos antes, volvía a ser el estoico Maestro de Pociones. Severus estaba dispuesto a salir de la habitación cuanto antes, pero no contó con la rapidez de Harry, quien de un salto se lanzó de la cama y se colocó entre él y la puerta.

—No, no fue el calor del momento, por lo menos no de mi parte.

—Potter, retírate de la puerta antes de que te hechice.

Severus no podría hechizarlo ni aunque Harry intentara atacarlo, y ambos lo sabían, el mayor ni siquiera hizo el amague de sacar su varita.

—Solo quiero que hablemos de lo que sucedió.

—Ahora no.

—¿Cuando?

El pocionista entrecerró los ojos, viendo que Harry no se la pondría tan fácil como habría deseado, y terminó por ceder a sus demandas por aquel momento.

—En la noche, en mi cabaña. Pero no discutiré nada de esto con un montón de Weasley en el primer piso.

Harry aceptó al escuchar la promesa de que hablarían después y se retiró obediente de la puerta, dejándole pasar. Cuando bajó un momento después se enteró de que Severus se fue sin siquiera tomar el desayuno, diciéndole a Molly que tenía cosas urgentes que atender y ella, aunque no le creyó, sabía que tan solo haber pasado la noche en la madriguera fue todo un logro para el pocionista, por lo que no lo forzó. Harry suspiró, sabiendo perfectamente la razón de la intempestiva salida del Pocionista, pero sin comentar nada, ni siquiera a sus amigos hasta que no estuvieran completamente solos. Intentó mantenerse en una actitud positiva aun ante la huida de Severus, sabiendo que de todas formas tenían una "promesa" para hablar.

Colocó toda su atención en la entrega de regalos que ocurrió casi al mismo tiempo del desayuno pues ni los gemelos ni Sirius —haciendo alarde de sus espíritus infantiles— pudieron esperar a que todos terminaran de desayunar.

Harry tenía dos regalos especiales, uno para Severus, el cual estaba oculto en la habitación de Ron y esperaría a verlo para entregárselo, y el otro para Sirius, por el cual se había esmerado durante varios meses. Los demás regalos los compró en una salida a Hogsmeade acompañado por Remus unos días antes, donde tuvo que procurar ser cuidadoso para que el licántropo no viera su propio presente.

Incluso le había comprado un regalo a Draco, algo sencillo y que seguramente no le gustaría, pero Harry pensaba que si estaban entablando una mediana amistad, lo mínimo que podría hacer sería comprarle algo. Aquel regalo también estaba encogido y guardado, esperando al regreso a clases.

Los Weasley que habían tenido que marcharse la noche anterior regresaron justo a tiempo para recibir y entregar sus propios presentes, incluso Dumbledore, quien hasta había llevado los presentes de McGonagall, pues ella estaba visitando otras amistades. Incluso le resultó una gran sorpresa, así como a muchos otros presentes, el saber que Severus había dejado obsequios debidamente identificados con Molly, para que está los entregara. Harry se vio rápidamente rodeado de diversos presentes y, entre ellos, el abrigo tejido de la matriarca familiar.

—Espero que te guste, —le susurró Molly en su oído sano cuando se lo dio. —Este año es un poco diferente.

Harry desenvolvió el suéter y vio la parte frontal, dándose cuenta que no eran sus iniciales, como Molly siempre hacía; sino que, en letra un poco más pequeña, la mujer había escrito Harry Potter Weasley.

—Al fin y al cabo también eres un Weasly, era justo que tu sueter también lo dijera.

Harry sonrió y se colocó el suéter rápidamente. Él ya se sentía parte de aquella pelirroja familia desde hacía mucho, pero no podía negar que se sentía bien cuando le incluían en ese tipo de cosas. Cuando la señora Weasly enfocó su atención en George y Fred, pues parecían haberle regalado a Fleur algo inflamable, Sirius se le acercó. Harry le tendió el presente que tenía para él, sintiendo ansias por saber si le gustaría, ya que era algo en lo que había trabajado un par de meses antes (y que por suerte termino antes de la maldición que le afectó).

En una de las pocas veces que había podido ir a Grimmauld Place, Harry encontró un baúl lleno de fotografías y recortes de sus padres, Sirius y Remus. También había algunas cuantas donde aparecía colagusano antes de que se dieran cuenta que era un servidor de Voldemort, pero en la mayoría lo habían recortado.

Casi el 90% de las fotos estaban dañadas, les faltaba una parte, se habían arrugado, mojado o, en términos simples, casi todas se encontraban en pésimo estado. Remus le había contado que el culpable había sido Kreacher unos 7 años atrás, pues el elfo lo había hecho en un arrebato de cólera contra Black por "manchar el apellido Black." Lupin le contó que el elfo había dañado varias cosas personales de Sirius, pero que aquellas fotos eran lo que más le dolían, y que fue por eso que no las tiraron. Kreacher había utilizado magia para arruinarlas, por lo que era muy difícil componerlas, aunque no imposible.

Harry se las llevó a Hogwarts sin decir nada y con ayuda de sus amigos —más que nada de Hermione, quien encontró el hechizo necesario— pudo restaurarlas una por una. Con la ayuda de Albus había conseguido un álbum mágico, incluso el director le ayudó con unos cuantos hechizos de protección para que no pudiesen dañar el libro, y lo mantuvo ocultó todo ese tiempo. Aunque, a decir verdad, logro terminar el regalo en la cabaña de Severus, gracias a los grandes lapsos de tiempo que pasaba solo.

Su padrino lo miró extrañado cuando desenvolvió su regalo y encontró un libro rojo con letras doradas que rezaba "Los merodeadores", y lo abrió volviendo a ver sus preciosos recuerdos nuevamente. Las fotos no solo estaban como en el momento en el que Kreacher las arruinó, sino mejor inclusive. Harry y Dumbledore no solo habían puesto hechizos protectores, sino unos de proyección, por lo que el álbum superponía las fotos de la página que se estaba viendo, dando casi la sensación de ver una proyección dentro del libro, haciéndolo todavía más especial.

Pero quizás lo que más conmovió al animago —aunque todo el regalo en sí le conmovió — fue que Harry colocó una foto en la que salían ellos dos y Remus, sentados en el sofá de Grimmauld un año antes. La foto se la había quedado Harry, y decidió que el mejor lugar para colocarla sería en el álbum.

Sirius sintió sus ojos escocer y el cosquilleo de su garganta ante las inherentes ganas de llorar que aquel regalo le trajo.

—Gracias, —dijo, sosteniendo una lágrima traviesa que amenazaba con caer. —Esto es muy especial para mi.

—El álbum está hechizado, es resistente a muchos hechizos. —se le acercó, queriendo susurrar la última parte, aunque los demás estaban absortos a sus propios obsequios— incluso resiste maldiciones oscuras, así que nadie volverá a dañar tus fotos.

—¿Donde aprendiste un hechizo así?—preguntó con una sonrisa ladeada, orgulloso de la destreza de su ahijado.

Harry le sonrió, no muy seguro de querer revelarle que aquel había sido un hechizo más que básico para los que él conocía debido a sus sesiones de estudio con Ron y Hermione. Ni siquiera el director sabía que él había colocado protecciones extras contra magia oscura, o esperaba que no lo supiera. De todas formas no necesitó decirle, pues Sirius recordó que no le había dado su regalo verdadero.

—Se me estaba olvidando darte tu regalo.

—Sirius, ya me diste algo.

Sirius había decidido unos meses antes regalarle a Harry una nueva escoba luego de ver que la de él estaba ligeramente desgastada. La había comprado en agosto, cuando salió la nimbus más reciente, y planeó guardarla hasta navidad. Pero había cedido a sus impulsos y se la había dado un par de días antes para que la pudiera probar en casa de Snape. Pero, no obstante a eso, decidió regalarle algo más a su ahijado.

—Esto es solo un detalle pequeño, —le tendió una pequeña caja con un moño dorado— además la escoba te la dí antes de navidad, imaginé que no contaría.

Harry se quejó diciendo que obviamente aquello contaría, pero abrió la pequeña caja y extrajo con asombro la esclava de oro que había en su interior. Sirius levantó su mano derecha, y hasta ese momento Harry se dio cuenta que él también llevaba una.

—Están conectadas, si estamos en peligro solo tocalá dos veces con tu varita, y sabré que necesitas ayuda.

—¿Funciona en doble vía?

El animago asintió y le explicó cómo debía dar los toques en la esclava y le ayudó a colocarsela, pidiéndole expresamente que no se la quitará. Harry tomó aquel regalo como una preocupación de su padrino de algún otro ataque de Voldemort, y le prometió que la llevaría consigo a todas partes.

El resto de la mañana pasó entre risas y envoltorios desperdigados por el suelo. Remus y Sirius sí permanecieron hasta mediodía y aprovecharon para tener un partido de Quidditch en el patio. Colocaron a los gemelos en el equipo de Harry para evitar que le hicieran daño, ya que Sirius y Ron, estando en el equipo de Ginny, no le lastimarían. Harry se mordió el labio y se obligó a no comentar que la maldición no le había afectado en su habilidad de volar o jugar, ni lo había debilitado físicamente y ellos estaban exagerando, pues durante el juego casi no le hacían oposición. Cuando su padrino y Lupín se fueron, Harry no perdió el tiempo en decirle a sus amigos que necesitaba hablar con ellos algo, y debía ser de forma inmediata, pues él volvería a la cabaña de Snape en la tarde y el arrebato de ímpetu que tuvo en la mañana había mermado.

Ron y Hermione entendieron su necesidad y los tres se encontraron pronto en la habitación del primero, asegurando con un simple hechizo que ningún curioso —los gemelos, específicamente —pudiera escuchar su conversación.

—¡¿Te besaste con Snape?!

La sorpresa en la cara de Ron era impagable, parecía estar teniendo una perfecta imagen mental de la situación y entrar en un colapso debido a ella. Hermione, por su parte, estaba más calmada, y su sonrisa implicaba que también estaba feliz por qué su amigo realizó algo que quería desde hacía mucho.

—¿Puedes hablar más bajo? Que hayamos puesto protecciones no implica que grites. Y sí, lo besé, fue un impulso. Pensé que él se enojaría cuando me separé, pero él se inclinó y me besó.

—¡Eso es genial, Harry!— Hermione se acercó hacia el, sentándose a su lado — No hay prueba más contundente de que le gustas.

Él puso ligeramente en duda aquella afirmación al contarles el resto de la situación hasta que Snape salió de la habitación, e incluso Ron se rió al escuchar que su madre los había interrumpido.

Hermione colocó una mano debajo de su barbilla, pensando seriamente en la situación.

—¿Y ya sabes que le dirás esta noche?

Harry se cubrió la cara y se dejó caer en la cama de espaldas, no sabía absolutamente nada de lo que le diría en la noche.

—Después de darle su regalo no se qué decirle. Han pasado tantas cosas que realmente no estaba en mis planes lo del beso por... ya saben.

—¿Lo de que te correspondiera por pena ?

—Exacto, pero fue simplemente que... él estaba tan cerca... estábamos tan cerca... No sé qué hacer.

Tanto Hermione y Ron lo miraron antes de intercambiar una mirada entre ellos. El pelirrojo se aclaró la garganta, dispuesto a darle un poco de ánimos según su punto de vista.

—Dudo mucho que sea algo por pena, no fue que te siguió el juego, sino que tomó la iniciativa de regresarte el beso. Yo diría que fueras con todo.

—Concuerdo con Ron, me pareces que tienen una buena oportunidad. Solo sé sincero.

Ser sincero era quizás el consejo más general e impreciso que le podían dar en aquel momento, pues si bien él planeaba hablar con la verdad, el detalle es que no sabía exactamente cómo decirlo. Suspiró mientras volvía a sentarse en la cama y pensaba que lo mejor era cambiar de tema por el momento. Había un hechizo que estuvo practicando cuando nadie lo veía, y quería mostrárselo a sus amigos antes de tener que marcharse.

* * *

Los pasos de Bellatrix resonaban estrepitosos en los pasillos húmedos y vacíos de aquel lugar mientras avanzaba a gran velocidad. Su señor la había llamado, y ella no perdía tiempo en llegar ante la presencia de Lord Voldemort. Llegó hasta la sala donde él la esperaba y dio dos toques rigurosos en la puerta entornada, asomando ligeramente su cabellera por el resquicio abierto.

—Mi señor.

Voldemort miró a la bruja que tenía enfrente y le hizo una seña para que cruzara la puerta. Bellatrix obedeció y entró, haciendo una exagerada reverencia cuando se acercó ante la presencia viperina.

La habitación estaba en penumbras, apenas mal iluminada por unas velas desperdigadas por las esquinas. No había ni una ventana por donde entrará el sol o la luz de luna, ni parecía importarle en lo más mínimo al señor tenebroso. Bellatrix se percató de unos cuantos viales de poción rotos en el suelo, pero no había mancha de líquido alguno, por lo que fue lógico para ella el pensar que su señor había tomado el contenido de aquellos antes de romperlo. Voldemort solía tomar distintas pociones, eso no era extraño, pero ella nunca había visto tantos viajes juntos.

El rostro del Lord estaba contraído en una mueca de seriedad e ira, y parecía estar luchando por no arremeter contra ella y matarla para liberar su frustración.

—Bellatrix —siseó, haciéndole una seña para que se acercara más. —Tendremos que adelantar nuestros planes.

La bruja dio un par de pasos al frente y miró al lord, consternada. Ella sabía, como mano derecha de su señor, de los planes de esperar al inevitable debilitamiento de Potter a manos de la maldición que lo golpeó, y por eso estaban fortaleciendo sus filas.

—¿Puedo preguntar a qué se debe, mi señor? —se atrevió a preguntar, mordiendo su labio inferior.

—No, —demandó con un tono que no admitía réplica alguna. —¡Solo obedéceme! Te informaré el día del ataque.

Bellatrix realizó otra exagerada reverencia y salió de aquella habitación, dispuesta a cruciar a quien necesitará tan solo para adelantar los planes de su señor.

Voldemort miró la puerta por donde se había ido su más fiel seguidora y su única mano derecha, luego del descubrimiento de la traición de Snape. Apretó su puño, clavando sus garras, y no se detuvo ni cuando sintió la sangre brotar de las heridas que se había hecho.

Su plan, su hermoso plan de había ido a la mierda.

La maldición con la que se enorgullecía de haber alcanzado a Potter le estaba afectando, todo por la maldita conexión que ellos compartían. Tardó más que con el muchacho, y al principio no quiso creerlo, pero era inevitable. En su pecho se había formado la ineludible marca, con los círculos y las cruces; estaba completamente ciego de su ojo derecho, y su tacto se había desvanecido por completo.

Había tomado varias —muchas —pociones basadas en sangre de sus mismos mortifagos, los cuales murieron en el proceso, solo para hacer algún hechizo desacelerador, como lo hacía Harry con el _Minuere_ ; pero Voldemort sabía demasiado bien que aquella maldición no se podía quitar de forma tan sencilla.

Solo había una forma, una única oportunidad de deshacerse de ella —y ni siquiera era infalible— pero sería su única opción. Para eso, debía matar a Harry Potter. 


End file.
